Me, Myself, and Sonic
by LZ
Summary: Sonic moves into my house with his pals. This is the story of their adventures while under my roof. Will they ever escape? It's over, you can take it off your story alert now
1. The Insanity Begins

**Disclaimer: no own sonic or any of those guys. (or Mario who appears briefly)**

**Welcome one and all. I'm Liz and this is my fiction _Me, Myself, and Sonic._ **

**First let me tell you, this fiction is for entertainment purposes. That means you read it when you need a good laugh. It also means that if you're looking for some good literature you should look in the drama/romance section… but not here!**

**If you like this story then you should also look at some of my others. I can be a decent writer when I want to, you know. :) **

**Without any further ado, I give you chapter one:**

**Chapter 1- The Insanity Begins**

Sonic poked his head inside and glanced around. No sign of her… good!

He tiptoed up the stairs towards his room. Then a door behind him flew open, "I thought I heard someone!"

Sonic spun around to see a tall brunette girl standing with her hands on her hips, smiling innocently at him.

Around her neck was a paperclip chain and she was wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"I… I'm not in the m-mood today Liz…" he stammered.

"Aww… Mr. Hedgy isn't in the mood today!" Liz sneered, "But _I_ am!"

She charged at Sonic who screamed and ran into his room and pushed his bed up against the door.

He heard someone slamming up against his door, "Open this door! You're a dead man Sonic! Come out here and face your fate!" Liz screamed.

Shadow approached Liz in the hallway, "Could you keep it down?" he asked.

"NEVEEEEERRRR!" she shouted. Then her face went oddly blank, then she became depressed, "Ah, alright…" she moaned, then she put her hands in her pockets and trudged back into her room and closed the door. A faint click was heard as she locked it.

No one was allowed in her room. Shadow wondered what exactly she kept in there… probably body bags… and not empty ones!

Shadow rolled his eyes and went downstairs. This happened every single day. Liz would try to ambush Sonic when he came home and she would fail miserably.

Shadow went into the kitchen to find Tails and Amy preparing dinner.

"Hi Shadow." Amy said smiling "Was that Liz again?"

"Who else would go pounding around like a madman?" Shadow asked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Liz shouted from her room.

"How'd she hear that?" Shadow said.

"I HEAR ALL!" Liz shouted again.

The three of them stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes…

"Okay…" Tails said returning to the stove.

"What's for dinner?" Shadow asked.

"DINNER!"

"Shadow!" Tails scolded.

"Oops..." Shadow said.

Stomping was heard upstairs and Liz slid down the banister and landed gracefully in the living room and ran into the kitchen.

"Can I help!" she begged.

"No Liz!" Amy said.

"PLEEEEEASE?"

"No! You can't cook! You can't even boil water!" Tails said.

"Sure I can! Watch!" Liz ran over to the stove and started turning random knobs.

"LIZ! NO!"

Suddenly the entire stove erupted into flames.

Liz screamed and ran around in circles blocking Tails from getting to the stove to put out the fire.

"Liz move!" Tails demanded.

Liz continued to scream as she ran in circles, ignoring Tails.

Shadow pushed her out of the way and Tails pulled out a fire extinguisher and put out the fire but also ruined the food he was cooking.

"Aw man! It took me forever to make that!" Tails moaned.

Liz was silent for a moment, "Who wants pizza!" she shouted.

"We have pizza every night!" Amy mumbled.

"I wonder why." Shadow said.

"Shutup Shadow." Liz said angrily.

"Make me!"

Liz smiled as she pulled out a video tape, "If you don't then I'll show everyone the line you said to Sonic at the end of SA2B when there were five seconds left to beat the biolizard. Remember? You said-"

"NO! LIES! ALL OF IT!" Shadow screamed covering his ears.

"Now I bet everyone reading this is going to go play the final level of that game to find out what he said." Liz said, "But you have to be playing with Sonic or he won't say it!" she added to the audience.

"Shutup and call Mario." Tails said.

Liz smiled and ran over to the telephone and pulled it off the wall, unfortunately she pulled the entire phone off the wall, "Oops…"

"You've gotta stop working out Liz." Tails said.

"I don't." she replied.

The three of them stared at her and took a step back.

Liz dialed a number on the phone, which miraculously still worked, "Hello? Mario? It's Liz again! Yeah, another stove incident… just the usual okay?... great! put it on my tab!... bye Mario!"

"Why do you call Mario?" Shadow asked.

"He's Italian right? And he owns a pizza shop now!" Liz shouted.

"And who pays the tab? None of us have jobs!" Amy asked.

Liz was silent for a moment, "Yeah… about that…"

"Liz, have you been looting again?" Tails demanded.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Liz made a beeline for the door but Rouge beat her to it.

Mario, yes, THE Mario, the one with the red hat and overalls, was standing there with six pizzas in his hands, "Here's your pizzas!" he said with his funky Italian accent.

Rouge took the pizzas, "Thanks Mario." she handed him a five and closed the door. How she balanced six pizzas in one hand and gave Mario money with the other I have no clue.

"God I can't stand those Nintendo bastards!" Shadow said.

"What are you talking about? Mario's got that sexy mustache!" Rouge said as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh god Rouge, No! Don't say that! We were just about to eat too!" Liz shouted, "HEY ALL YOU UPSTAIRS! IT'S DINNERTIME!"

The sound of slamming doors was heard and Knuckles, Sonic, and Hannah sped down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Pizza again?" Knuckles groaned.

"What can you expect? Liz sets fire to the stove every night!" Hannah said rolling her eyes.

"Why you little-" Liz pulled out a whip.

Hannah screamed and ran out of the kitchen, Liz in hot pursuit.

"Hey guys! You'd better get in here before all the pizza's gone!" Tails called, as the others had pounced on the boxes like ravenous wolves.

Liz and Hannah ran back into the kitchen and joined in the mass of insanity.

Tails didn't have to join them because he always had his own pizza because he was the only one who liked broccoli on his pizza… Ewww…

When it was all over five empty boxes lay strewn across the kitchen floor. And everyone sat leaning against the wall.

"He may be from Nintendo but he makes one hell of a good pizza!" Shadow said.

"You said it!" Sonic said.

Shadow glanced at Liz and then looked back at Sonic, "How come she doesn't try to kill you when you come down during dinner?" he asked.

"It's in our treaty." Liz said holding up a printed document, "I can only attack Sonic after breakfast through before dinner. Not during or after." Liz pocketed the paper.

"…When did you make that?" Amy asked.

"Last year." Liz said.

"We only moved in three months ago." Shadow said.

"…SHUTUP!" Liz shouted, "Well, I guess we should clean up this mess." she said pointing to the cheese, toppings, and boxes scattered across the floor.

Tails was sitting at the counter and his box was already in the trash can and his plate cleared.

Everyone looked at Tails. "Oh no! I'm not helping this time! You guys made this mess so you clean it up!" He marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

The others stood up; with some effort because of all the pizza they'd been stuffed with, and started cleaning minus Hannah who was walking into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked.

"To the bathroom." she replied.

Then she ran upstairs.

"Man, she does this everyday! When it comes time to clean up, she runs off into the bathroom so she doesn't have to help!" Shadow said.

"It's either that or she's bulimic." Liz said, "And I'm pretty sure I didn't make her bulimic…"

"I say we leave this mess until she comes back down and then make her help us clean!" Shadow turned around to see that they had already cleaned the kitchen and he was standing in the kitchen alone. "Damn you all!"

"Aw shutup Shadow." Liz shouted from the living room, "I'll be in my room."

"She's very anti-social." Amy said as Liz slammed her door.

"Well if she wasn't then why would she be posting on this site?" Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, she'd probably be out with her friends or something if she wasn't… GOD WHY IS SHE ANTI-SOCIAL!" Sonic added.

"I heard that!"


	2. The Plot

**Chapter 2- The Plot**

Sonic ran down the stairs to breakfast the only meal of the day Liz couldn't ruin because she slept later than everyone else. Unless started a food fight, which was whenever she decided to wake up early and join them.

Everyone was sitting at the dining table, minus Tails, Amy, and Liz. Tails and Amy were in the kitchen making more food for when everyone finished and wanted seconds.

Everyone loved breakfast because Liz usually missed it and Tails and Amy always made enough for everyone so there was no need to fight for it. Though some of them probably missed the fighting…

Then the sound of a door slamming was heard just as Sonic sat down and Liz slid down the banister and into the living room, "Good morning all!" she shouted, "Oh good! I'm in time for breakfast."

Though as disappointed as everyone was at this no one showed it, partly because she would probably attack them if they did.

"Here's a plate Liz." Amy said handing Liz a plate of food from the window to the kitchen, "And today, try not to start another food fight!"

"Can do!" Liz said smiling. She turned to sit at the table but stumbled and dropped her plate on Shadow's head, "Oh… I guess I can't."

"HEY!" Shadow shouted, he picked up a pancake from his plate, spun around and chucked it at Liz. But she ducked and it soared through the window to the kitchen and hit Amy square in the face!

"You're goin' down Shadow!" Amy said taking a handful of eggs.

And so the fight began.

Tails stood in the kitchen away from all the messiness. He put his face in his hands and groaned, "Why does she always do this?"

Then the sound of feet going up the stairs was heard followed by many doors slamming.

Tails looked over into the living room to see everyone had retreated up to their rooms leaving him to clean up.

"WHY ME?" Tails shouted.

Then he sighed and reached for a mop.

_Later…_

Upstairs Knuckles and Sonic were in the hallway talking when a door opened and Liz came out of her room. She eyed Sonic angrily for a moment before continuing downstairs.

"Why does she want to kill you?" Knuckles asked.

"Hell if I know." Sonic replied, "But I don't doubt she will if she gets the chance!"

Just then Hannah came out of the bathroom with a comb in her hand, desperately trying to comb syrup out of her quills, "DAMN YOU SHADOW!" she screamed as she gave up and went into her room, the brush still stuck in her quills.

Sonic and Knuckles laughed. The boys usually teamed up against the girls in food fights which was why they usually came off worse.

"Maybe if we're lucky Liz won't ruin dinner tonight." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of pizza!" Sonic said.

"How does she afford six pizzas a night anyway?" Knuckles wondered.

"She probably robs banks!" Sonic suggested.

"That's a good theory." Knuckles laughed.

"Yeah, and she probably stashes it all in her room." Sonic joked.

Knuckles' eyes became wide, "You think so?"

Sonic stared at his friend in horror, "Knuckles… don't get any ideas!" he warned.

But Knuckles already had that wild and greedy look in his eyes, "No Knuckles! If she finds out she'll kill you!"

"C'mon Sonic! What if we get Shadow to help too?" Knuckles said.

"No way! She'll notice!"

"We won't take that much! Just enough…"

"She already hates me! Imagine if Liz found out I went into her room!"

"Go into Liz's room?"

Knuckles and Sonic looked to see Shadow had come out of his room. He closed his door and walked up to them, "Are you two insane? Going into Liz's room? If she even hears you talking about that she'll disembowel you and hang you by your-"

"We get it Shadow! Keep it down!" Sonic said.

"Why would you go into her room?" Shadow asked.

"She's got a stash of stolen money in there!" Knuckles said.

"We don't know that!" Sonic said.

"Well what if she does!" Knuckles said.

"Then we let her keep it and not bother her anymore!" Sonic said calmly.

"What about you Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I've always wondered what she keeps in there… But it's too dangerous!" Shadow said.

"She won't find out if we have a distraction." Knuckles glanced at Sonic who immediately knew what had crossed the echidna's mind.

"No Knuckles! No way!"

"Please?" Knuckles asked.

"You'd put my life in danger just for a couple of bucks!" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Knuckles said.

"Oh… well alright. But if I die then you're not getting any of my life insurance." Sonic said.

"We don't have life insurance."

"DAMN!"

"I'm in too!" Shadow said.

"Yes! We're gonna be rich!" Knuckles said.

"I demand life insurance before we continue with this operation!" Sonic shouted.

So the three ran off to find a good insurance company.


	3. Liz's Room

**Chapter 3- Liz's Room**

Sonic stood downstairs in the kitchen, the apprehension clear on his face. Beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

He glanced around for his enemy, she was near, he could tell… but how near?

Then suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders, "GOTCHA!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed as he struggled to break free of the deadly grip! He finally managed to break away and sprinted across the kitchen down the steps and out the front door, Liz right on his tail!

Shadow and Knuckles heard Sonic's scream from upstairs, both of them were dressed in black and had black paint smeared across their cheeks, not that it would do much good as it was broad daylight.

"C'mon! Let's hurry!" Knuckles said.

The two of them snuck out of Shadow's room and Knuckles turned Liz's doorknob carefully.

Then he pulled, nothing happened. He pulled again, harder this time.

"Should've known… it's locked." Knuckles said leaning on the door, then it fell open and Knuckles fell on his face.

"Shhh! You moron! It goes in! Not out!" Shadow whispered, "C'mon!" The two of them ventured into the dark room and closed the door behind them, the light was off and the curtains were pulled over the window so they couldn't see a thing.

Shadow found a light switch on the wall and flicked it on.

The room filled with light, but not normal light, all the light came from a red lava lamp in the corner of the room which cast eerie shadows all across the walls and turned everything red.

Shadow and Knuckles shuddered, her room was so creepy. The walls were painted fire-engine red, as far as they could tell from the light, and there were paperclip chains strung up on her walls. There was also a picture of Sonic on the wall with a few darts stuck into his head.

There was a shelf on the wall with a stereo and some dolls: a Shadow doll, a Knuckles doll, an Amy doll, a Rouge doll, and a Tails doll! There was a Sonic doll on the floor but its head had been ripped off and there were pins sticking into it.

Above her bed was a dream catcher and a picture of a tiger on the wall above her dresser. A mirror hung on the back of the door, it had a crack on the edge of it, probably from slamming her door so much.

"Luckily for Sonic she doesn't practice voo doo." Knuckles whispered looking at the doll on the floor.

Shadow didn't mention the book he found under he pillow entitled 'Voo Doo for Dummies.'

"Let's just find the cash so we can get out of here! This place gives me the creeps!" Shadow said.

"Where's her closet? I bet it's in there!" Knuckles whispered.

Shadow spotted a small closet next to her dresser. He went over to it and pulled it open.

He looked inside and found some clothes hanging on a rail near the top of the closet.

"That's it?" he moaned, "No cash?"

"What's that?" Knuckles said pointing in the back of the closet, there was a small door big enough for someone to crawl through. Shadow opened the door and crawled through, "OH MY GOD!" he said, "Knuckles come in here!"

Knuckles got down on his hands and knees and came into the room behind her closet.

The room was illuminated by dozens of candles. Paperclips were still lining the walls but the walls were painted black instead and coffins were lined up against the walls. At the other end of the room was a safe.

Knuckles ran over to the safe. Shadow examined the coffins, one in particular interested him, there was a skull painted on top and it appeared she had stabbed at the wood multiple times, he read the name across the top, "Who's Sean?" he wondered.

"Doesn't she have a brother named Sean?" Knuckles asked from the other end of the room.

Shadow's eyes became wide as he looked at the coffin again, then he moved on to the others, "Andrew? Harley? Sam? Brianna? Jenny? Who are these people?" Shadow asked.

"Probably just people she hates." Knuckles said, "Now get over here and help me crack this code!"

Knuckles and Shadow finally managed to open the safe. Their mouths dropped open as they saw what was inside, "What the fuck is all this?" Shadow said.

Knuckles reached in and pulled out a large stack of papers and looked it over, "They're scripts to… Monty Python?"

"She is one obsessed chick." Shadow sighed, "There's obviously no money in here Knux, let's head out."

"Oh alright." Knuckles stood up and they headed back towards the exit.

Shadow looked over to the wall and saw a small coffin, the lid was open and it was empty.

He walked over to it and read the name on the lid… Sonic… of course…

He rolled his eyes and followed Knuckles out of the small room.


	4. Attack of the Liz

**Chapter 4- Attack of the Liz**

Sonic had run out of the house and around the block four times with Liz right behind him before he thought it was okay to go home again.

He ran just fast enough so she couldn't catch him but not fast enough that he would loose her.

He doubled back towards the house and into the backyard. He ran up to the back door and pulled, it was locked!

Liz finally caught up with Sonic and tackled him to the ground and they rolled across the lawn trying to strangle each other.

_Upstairs…_

Shadow and Knuckles had left Liz's room and went back to Shadow's. They'd wiped the paint off their cheeks and taken off those silly black clothes.

"That was a complete waste of time." Shadow said.

Then outside they heard someone shout, "NOOO!" followed by a loud splash!

Shadow and Knuckles ran out the door and around the house to the backyard to see Liz in the pool strangling Sonic!

"Liz! Let him go!" Shadow shouted.

Liz looked over and smiled, "Okay!" she said, then she dropped the hedgehog and he sank to the bottom of the pool!

Liz casually back swam over to the side of the wall and pulled herself out.

Knuckles ran over to the side of the pool and was about to dive in to save Sonic, but he looked at Liz who was glaring at him and stopped.

"Knuckles! Go!" Shadow shouted, "You know I can't swim! You have to save Sonic!"

Knuckles thought for a moment, What was worse? Loosing Sonic or getting brutally beaten by Liz?

He didn't have to decide, Amy, Rouge, Hannah, and Tails ran into the backyard. Rouge ran over to the pool and dove in to save Sonic. She pulled him up to the surface and he started coughing up water and a fish…

"We don't have fish in the pool." Shadow said.

"Hell, when did we get a pool?" Tails asked.

Amy helped pull Sonic out of the water.

"DAMN YOU ROUGE!" Liz shouted, "I was soooo close that time!"

Liz stormed off into the house.

"Thanks Rouge." Sonic said smiling.

"Hey Rouge, you wanna save me?" Knuckles asked putting his arm around her. Rouge responded by slapping him across the face.

Everyone followed Liz into the house, except Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow.

Rouge wasn't afraid of Liz hurting her because Liz only liked to torture Sonic and occasionally Shadow and Hannah.

Sonic turned to Shadow and Knuckles, "You better have gotten something good from in there!"

"Actually… She didn't have any money." Knuckles said.

"Uh… Knuckles… did you close the closet door?" Shadow asked.

"No, I thought you did!" Knuckles said.

They stared at each other in horror for a moment, then a voice rang out from inside:

"WHO THE FUCK'S BEEN IN MY ROOM?"

They found Shadow and Knuckles two weeks later unconscious under the porch.

Nobody dared ask them what Liz had done to them, and Sonic was afraid to ask what was in Liz's room. they seemed too scared to talk about it anyway. Eventually though their fear of Liz subsided and they resumed their everyday lives.

"What do you think she has in her room?" Amy asked Sonic in the hallway one day.

"I don't know." Sonic said.

Just then Shadow and Knuckles walked by, "Hey guys!" Amy said.

"Amy, don't-"

"What does Liz have in her room?" she asked.

Shadow and Knuckles' smiles faded and they stared at her in fear.

"Amy! Don't ask them that! You'll give them scary flashbacks!" Sonic said.

"Sorry guys…" Amy said.

But she was too late, Shadow and Knuckles had already grasped each other and started shaking violently, their eyes wide with fear.

"Amy! Look what you've done! And I don't even have my digital camera!" Sonic whined.

Sonic ran off to get his camera but by the time he'd gotten there Shadow and Knuckles had gotten over their spaz attack, also Liz had posted their picture on her webpage.


	5. Hotel Horror

**Chapter 5- Hotel Horror**

That night Tails and Amy were secretly trying to cook dinner when Knuckles came in, "Hey, how's the cooking going?" he asked.

Before he'd even finished the sentence Liz had run out of her room, slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen with a silly smile on her face.

"GOD DAMMIT KNUCKLES!" Amy shouted, which was rather OOC.

"Lemme help! Lemme help!" Liz shouted.

"No!" Tails said.

Liz glared at him, "Aw c'mon! You never let me help!"

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS BLOW UP THE STOVE!" Tails shouted.

"I won't this time!" Liz ran over to the stove.

"NOOO!" Tails shouted.

_Up in a space shuttle…_

Two astronauts were looking down on earth when they saw a large cloud of smoke rise from somewhere in the U.S.

"What was that?" one asked.

"Liz probably blew up the house again. Remember when the Nintendo characters were staying at her house?" the other said, "She blew up the house every other week.

_On Earth…_

What _was_ the house, was now a smoldering pile of ash and debris.

Liz sat up, her hair was singed and her entire body painted black with ash.

"That… was… AWSMNESS!" Liz jumped up, "Let's do it again!"

The Sonic gang slowly managed to appear from the blackness, all of them covered in ash.

"Liz! What have you done?" Tails shouted.

"I…" Liz looked around, "Oh… that can't be good…"

Then she ran onto the sidewalk and kicked a fire hydrant which flew open and sprayed water on all of them, cleaning off the ash.

Then she picked up the hydrant and put it back on the fountain of water and screwed it in place.

Liz pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button. "Hey! We need another house… By uh… next week would be cool… great! Put it on my tab! Bye!" then she hung up.

"You have a tab with a contractor?" Amy asked.

Liz looked at Amy, "Don't you?"

_Later that night…_

It was getting dark and they all sat on the sidewalk, cold and hungry since Liz had blown up the house and for reasons unknown didn't feel like calling Mario for pizza.

"Okay guys," Liz said standing up, "I'm gonna call a hotel and we'll stay there for the week! But I only have enough money on my tab for four rooms."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TABS ON EVERYTHING?" Shadow shouted.

"I thought everyone did…" Liz said, "Anyway, I'll call holiday inn, we'll have to pick names to see who we bunk with."

She pulled a blank piece of paper out of her pocket and a pencil and wrote down all their names and tore up the paper into squares.

"Okay, anybody have something we can use to hold them?" she asked.

Nobody said anything, "Alright hold on." Liz ran over to the neighbor's house and opened their garage door, ran in and ran back with a hat.

She dumped the names in and shook up the hat, then held it out to Rouge.

Rouge pulled out a square and read it, "Knuckles…!" she read in horror.

Knuckles put his arm around her, "Alright, some alone time with my girl!"

Rouge pulled away and kicked his… happy place… Knuckles fell over sideways.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted.

Amy ran up to the hat and pulled out a square, she looked at it excitedly and then her smile faded, "I got Tails." she said.

"What's wrong with me?" Tails asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted my Sonikku!" Amy said hugging Sonic.

Sonic went up to the hat and pulled out another square, he looked at it and his eyes widened in horror and he sank to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

"What's wrong did you get Shadow?" Hannah asked going over to Sonic and picking up that paper he'd dropped, her eyes widened too and she held out the paper for everyone to read, the paper read, bold and clear, "Liz"

An evil grin spread across Liz's face, She ran over to Sonic and pulled him up to his feet and put her arm around his shoulder, "Looks like we're room mates now buddy!" she said happily.

"GOD WHY ME! WHY ALWAYS ME!" Sonic screamed.

"I guess that means I have Hannah." Shadow said.

"I guess so." Hannah said.

The two of them glared at each other for a moment then turned away.

"Alright, I'll call holiday inn!" Liz pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, "Hey guys! It's Liz, I need four rooms for a week!... uh huh… uh huh… great! We'll be there in about an hour.

Then Liz hung up, "Alright! The hotel's a long way away so I'll drive!"

"Drive what?" Tails asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

Liz smiled and ran back to the garage she had just broken into. They heard the sound of an engine starting up and a silver corvette roared out of the garage into the street, "Hop in!" Liz said smiling.

"You're not old enough to drive!" Hannah shouted.

"Oh nag, nag, nag! Is that all you do? Now get in!" Liz shouted.

Hannah, Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles managed to fit into the car comfortably but there was no room for Sonic and Shadow. "That's okay, we'll run!" Sonic said.

Then the two of them raced off.

"Say, how did you get this car to start?" Amy asked.

"I hot-wired it, alright! Let's go!" Liz roared off down the street at 100 mph!

Her passengers screaming their heads off.

When they finally reached the hotel Sonic and Shadow were waiting for them.

They all jumped out of the car screaming.

Liz jumped out too, "Alright! We're here!"

Then she ran inside and up to the counter, "Hey Greg!" she said.

"Hey Liz, here are your keys." he said handing her four room keys.

"Thanks!" she said taking them.

"How many times have you blown up that house?" Knuckles asked.

"Enough times." she said, "okay, Knux and Rouge, here's your key." Liz was about to give the key to Knuckles but then gave it to Rouge, "I don't trust you." she said to Knuckles.

Rouge ran off with Knuckles behind her shouting, "Wait! I'll get lost!"

"That's the point!" Rouge yelled back.

"Amy, here's yours and Tails' key." Liz said handing Amy a key.

The two of them walked off together.

"And here's your key…" Liz paused wondering who to give the key to, Shadow or Hannah… She finally decided that Shadow was more trustworthy than Hannah and gave him the key. The two of them stalked off together, keeping as far away from each other as they could.

Then Liz held up one last key, "And here's our key my prey- I mean, Sonic…"

Sonic gloomily followed Liz down the hall past all the doors until Liz reached their room. She slid the key into the reader and pulled it out. Then she opened the door and her smile faded. She didn't move she just stared into the room, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing…

Sonic looked into the room too and he couldn't believe it either…

There was only one bed!


	6. Night 1

**Chapter 6- Night 1**

Sonic and Liz stared at the bed, "No matter how much I hate you, I do not want to spite you this badly! **_Nothing_** will get me to lie down in a bed with Sonic! NOTHING!" Liz shouted. Then she ran from the room cussing.

Sonic stared at the bed again, "Oh God… no… why me?" Then he had an idea.

"Liz! Wait!" he shouted running after her.

Then a piercing scream was heard down the hall. Sonic ran down the hall and found Hannah had fainted in the middle of the hall and Shadow was leaning against the wall fanning himself with his hand, he looked like he was about to faint.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, thinking he probably knew the answer.

Shadow stared at him in horror, "There's… There's only one bed in there!" he said.

Sonic picked up Hannah and propped her limp body against the wall, her head drooped against her chest, "Shadow, it's not as bad as you think!" Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"You could just order a cot from the front desk." Sonic said.

Shadow seemed to relax, "Oh thank god! I didn't even think of that…" Shadow said.

Just then they heard someone scream, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T GIVE ME A COT!"

Sonic and Shadow ran towards the voice, leaving Hannah unconscious in the hallway.

They came to the front desk and saw Liz holding the clerk by the front of his shirt cussing at him, but between the swearing they could hear things like, "YOU BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A COT I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING-"

Sonic and Shadow ripped Liz off the clerk and jumped over the counter and tackled him, "YOU'D BETTER GIVE US COTS NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shadow shouted.

"W-w-we c-can't… s-sir! We don't h-have any more cots!" the clerk stammered.

"YOU DON'T ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS THAT MAD WOMAN DO YOU!" Sonic shouted pointing at Liz who was glaring at him over the counter, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'LL DO TO ME? SHE'LL KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!"

Rouge appeared over the desk, "THEY'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES WHO WANT COTS!" she shouted.

"C'mon baby! What's wrong with one bed?" Knuckles said.

"SHUTUP YOU!" Rouge shouted.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Maybe tomorrow we'll have some cots available." the clerk said, trying to pull away from Shadow's grip.

Shadow released him and jumped back over the desk, "Damn!" he shouted.

"Tomorrow!" Sonic asked, "But… that's still after tonight! And you sleep at night! AND THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!"

"No… really?" Shadow said.

"I'm not any happier about this than you are, Sonic." Liz said, "But we'll just have to cope… Might I suggest you sleep in the bathtub?"

They all headed back towards their rooms.

_Room 096…_

Shadow picked up Hannah from out in the hall and dumped her on the bed and turned on the tv.

Later on she woke up and looked over at Shadow then around the room, "What… we… we only have one bed?" she asked.

"Don't remind me." Shadow said looking back at her, "We just have to cope for the night, they'll have some cots tomorrow but for now they're all out."

"Dammit!" Hannah said, "What time is it anyway?"

Shadow looked at the clock over on the wall, "It's 11 'o clock."

"Well, I'm going to sleep, and if you're smart you'll turn down the tv." Hannah said.

Shadow turned off the tv and looked back at Hannah who had pulled the blankets over herself and closed her eyes, he decided he'd rather freeze on the ground than sleep in the same bed as her, so he fell on the ground and fell asleep, with some difficulty.

_Room 278…_

Liz and Sonic sat on each side of the bed staring at the wall in complete silence.

"Man, I don't believe this! This was supposed to be great! I was supposed to be able to torture you 24 / 7!" Liz finally said.

"Honestly I would have preferred that to this." Sonic said.

Liz and Sonic got into a discussion about how much they hate hotel service which eventually moved on to formal chat which moved on to normal talk which moved on to gossip about their friends.

"Hannah really said that about Shadow!" Sonic asked in amazement.

"Yeah! Isn't that funny?" Liz laughed, "And Rouge, she actually does like Knuckles but she just wishes he wasn't so perverted. Maybe if he cleaned up his act they might get somewhere."

"You don't have to tell me how perverted Knux is, he has a Rouge doll in his room… I won't get into detail with what he does with it but… I think you get it." Sonic said.

"That's sick!" Liz said laughing, then her smile faded, "You know Sonic, this will change nothing between us; once we leave this hotel everything goes back to normal." she said in a serious tone, which was very rare for her to use.

Sonic looked depressed at this, but then he smiled, "Alright, I guess that's for the best…" he said.

"Especially since people might get the wrong idea, you know, there being only one bed, and we hate each other on the way in, then like each other on the way out…" Liz added.

Sonic paused then he realized what she was talking about, "Oh god! I don't want that!"

"I don't want it either. So when we leave we forget everything that happened." Liz said.

"Agreed!" Sonic said, then he stood up, "Alright, I guess I'll sleep in the tub…"

"You do that." Liz said smiling.

Sonic ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Liz smiled evilly, "What'd you know? It worked!" she muttered, then she lay back on the bed, "Now I have the bed all to myself!" she cackled evilly.

Sonic didn't hear because he was too frightened; people thinking something had happened with him and Liz! Just the thought of it made him shudder.

_Room 142…_

Rouge had locked herself in the bathroom.

"C'mon Rouge!" Knuckles said pounding on the door, "It's just one night, and who knows, maybe you'll change you're mind about us!"

"Forget it pervert!" Rouge shouted.

"Fine, I give up… I'm going to sleep." Knuckles said, then he went over to the bed and fell down on it and fell asleep.

Rouge peeked her head out of the bathroom and spotted Knuckles asleep.

She tip-toed out of the bathroom and lied down in the bed, as far away from Knuckles as possible.

Then she felt an arm around her, "Oh, so you changed your mind?"

_The next morning…_

Sonic knocked on their door. Rouge answered the door, "Hey Sonic." she said happily.

"How did things go last night?" Sonic asked.

"Actually it was okay. Knuckles didn't bother me at all!" Rouge smiled.

Sonic stared at her, "What did you do to him?" he asked.

Rouge's smile faded, "He's in the tub."

Sonic went into the bathroom and saw Knuckles lying there unconscious, bloody and tied up.

Sonic stared at him for a moment, "Let's leave him there until after breakfast." he said smiling at Rouge.


	7. Day 1

**Chapter 7- Day 1**

At the hotel's restaurant they had the traditional breakfast buffet.

This was like heaven to all of them. Liz of course, was still asleep, so they were all piling food onto their plates without fear of having to throw it at other people.

Tails and Amy caught up with them too, "Hey guys, how was your night?" Amy asked.

"Terrible!" Shadow said, "I slept on the floor!"

"I slept in the tub!" Sonic said.

"So did Knuckles!" Rouge said with a quick wink to Sonic.

"Why didn't you guys get a cot? That's what we did." Tails said.

They all stared at Tails, "Y-you got a cot?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Amy said, "Why didn't you guys?"

They all stared at them, no one said anything, then suddenly, Liz appeared in the dining hall and ran over to Tails and Amy, she looked like she had just woken up, "YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! YOU GOT THE LAST COT!" she screamed.

"How did you hear them say that?" Rouge asked.

"She explained in chapter 1 that she 'hears all.'" Shadow said.

"Chapter 1? What are you talking about?" Rouge asked.

"…never mind…" Shadow said.

Rouge joined in the angry shouting, "WHY DID YOU GET THAT COT! WE NEEDED IT SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU!" Rouge shouted.

"We didn't know it was the last one, we're sorry!" Amy said.

Liz sighed, "Well I guess what's done is done…" she looked over at the buffet table, "And since I'm up and too filled with rage to sleep, it's breakfast time!" Then she ran over to the table.

"Oh no!" Sonic said.

_Later…_

Yes, another food fight had rampaged the dining hall and everyone left covered in breakfast food.

And the worst part was the girls didn't have anything to change into.

Liz had found a solution, she had forced the boys to take the girls clothes to the laundry room while they waited in the bathroom.

Knuckles had woken up and had taken Rouge's clothes after trying to push the door open when she handed him her clothes.

"You'll pay for that knucklehead!" was all she had said about it.

When the boys had come back with the girls' clothes and the girls were dressed they ran off to the gift shop.

Liz gave them access to her tab (Shadow: HOW MANY TABS DOES SHE HAVE!) so the girls went crazy.

Liz herself wasn't fond of shopping. She bought herself a black bathing suit, sunglasses, and a book then left to sit by the pool and read.

The girls came out with tons of bags and went over to Liz who was still reading with a bag with her bathing suit in it next to her.

"Where are the boys?" Amy asked.

"Not sure about Tails but Sonic and Shadow said something about killing themselves and Knuckles said he was going up to the room, he said something about the cots but I'm not sure what it was. Seemed pretty happy about something." Liz was obviously too absorbed in her book to realize what this meant.

Hannah and Rouge dropped their bags and stared at her, "Did he say that they still didn't have any cots available?" Hannah asked.

"That was it." Liz said, then she looked up, as if she just realized what this really meant for her, "Oh shit!"

"NOOOO!" Rouge screamed, some people stared at her as they passed by.

"Amy! You have to give me that cot!" Hannah said, "I need it so much more than you!"

"No way!" Rouge said, "I want it! I need it way more than you!"

"No chance! I want it!" Liz shouted standing up, "Sonic will have to sleep in the tub again and-" Liz paused, "On second thought, I don't need one, Sonic can just sleep in the tub." Liz sat down again and picked up her book, slipping her shades back over her eyes.

"I need that cot way more than you Hannah!" Rouge said, "Knuckles is gonna try something!"

"I can't sleep in the same bed as Shadow!" Hannah said, "That's just wrong! We hate each other!"

Amy just stared at the two of them, then she slipped away and they were so concentrated on their argument they didn't even notice.

_Room 278…_

Liz went up to the room to see how her bathing suit looked on her, and to read because Rouge and Hannah were making too much noise. She changed into her bathing suit and then sat on the bed with her nose in her book.

Sonic came in later looking more depressed than ever. "Hey Liz." he said, then he looked up and spotted her in her bathing suit and his eyes became wide, and he threw his arms in front of his eyes, "DEAR GOD! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" he screamed.

"huh?" Liz asked confused, there was a pause then she screamed, "Ew! You pervert! Stop thinking like that! It's just a bathing suit." Liz stood up and pulled her shirt and jeans over her suit, "Besides, it's not like you've never seen a girl in underwear before anyway." she said rolling her eyes.

Sonic paused, "Uh… yeah…"

Liz stared at him, then she erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Shutup Liz!" Sonic shouted.

But she continued to laugh at him, she fell onto the bed and pounded her fists into the mattress, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

Sonic glared at her and then stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

He heard Liz's laughter all the way down the hallway.

He ran into Shadow on the way down the hall, "Hey, how'd Hannah take it?" Sonic asked.

"She already knew. Liz told her." Shadow said, "and she was pretty mad."

Sonic heard glass breaking down the hall and Hannah cussing at the top of her voice at Rouge and Amy.

"Well, Liz still doesn't care." Sonic said, "She's probably just glad I'm sleeping in the tub still."

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because I don't want to sleep in the bed with her!" Sonic said.

"No, why are you sleeping in the tub?" Shadow asked, "Why not just sleep on the floor?"

"Because I'm afraid just to sleep in the same room as her!" Sonic replied.

Just then Knuckles came staggering down the hall towards them, he had a black eye and appeared to have been beaten brutally.

"Let me guess, Rouge?" Sonic asked as he collapsed at their feet.

"What can I say? The woman loves me!" Knuckles said.

"I'm not too sure about that." Shadow said smiling.

Knuckles glared up at Shadow, "Well… I'm sure… she… I… aw, you suck!"


	8. Night 2

**Chapter 8- Night 2**

That night they all met in the restaurant for dinner.

When they'd finally cleared a table for eight they seated them and they ordered when Liz stood up and said to the waiter, "Hey, maybe they could use some help in the kitchen!"

"NOOOO!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"C'mon guys! It's no problem! I can do it!" then Liz ran off into the kitchens. Moments later they heard screaming, breaking glass, and a small explosion. Liz appeared in the door to the kitchen, her hair singed and face black, "Whoa… don't go in there for awhile…" she said.

Then she looked at her friends who were all glaring at her, "Who wants pizza!" she asked.

All of them groaned as Liz dialed Mario's number on her cell.

They all left the restaurant and went up to their rooms as Liz waited for the pizza. When it arrived she brought one pizza to each of the rooms. They were all cheese and she only ordered four this time so nobody had to fight over who got what.

_Room 096…_

Shadow and Hannah ate their pizza talking about how stupid Liz was and why she always ruined dinner with her vague concept that she could cook. (**A/N: HEY!**)

They were so interested about this topic they didn't even seem to notice how close they were sitting to each other…

_Room 142…_

Rouge decided to save her pizza as a weapon, instead of eating it, in case Knuckles came too close to her.

Knuckles was currently trying to dodge every piece of furniture that was being tossed at him by Rouge, including the bed.

Then suddenly a knock on the door made both of them pause, "HEY! Keep it down in there! It sounds like you're throwing around the furniture!" someone shouted.

"We are." Rouge shouted back.

There was a pause, "Oh… well, could you stop?"

Knuckles smiled at Rouge, "Yeah, you're disturbing the neighbors baby." he said.

Rouge glared at him, "I'll give you 'baby'!" she shouted then she picked up the end table next to her and chucked it at Knuckles.

Knuckles retreated into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You'd better stop making all this racket or I'll inform the hotel manager!" the person outside said.

"Be my guest!" Rouge shouted as she slammed herself against the bathroom door, "Open this door so I can beat some sense into you!" she shouted at Knuckles.

_Room 278…_

Sonic and Liz were sitting in opposite corners of the room.

Liz had made a pact with herself not to have another conversation with Sonic like last night's; it was way too out of character for her to be talking to Sonic.

Sonic sort of wished she would talk to him again; he was hoping she would get over her hatred of him and maybe be friends with him instead of him having to scream and run every time he saw her coming.

They sat in silence for awhile eating their pizza, not even looking at each other.

Okay, nothing's going on here… MOVING ON!

_Room 303…_

Tails and Amy were the only ones having a remotely good time.

They were sitting on the bed together laughing and eating.

They, not like everyone else, seemed to enjoy each other's company, laughing, talking, and having fun…

This sucks! It's not funny at all! …hmm… I don't think I'll be back to this room…

_Back to Room 096…_

Shadow and Hannah were now sitting right next to each other and talking quite casually.

Hannah looked at Shadow and realized how close she was to him, "Why are we sitting next to each other?" she asked.

Shadow looked at her too, "…I… don't know…" Shadow replied.

They stared at each other for a moment and then looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry…" Hannah mumbled.

"Don't be." Shadow said smiling at her.

Hannah looked back at him and smiled too.

Aw man! This isn't funny either! And it's starting to get mushy! Lets head over to room 142, maybe Rouge has gotten into the bathroom!

_Back to Room 142…_

Rouge had retired onto the bed, which she had put back in place after tossing it at Knuckles. She had propped a door against the bathroom doorknob so Knuckles was trapped in there.

"C'mon baby! I can change!" he shouted.

"No, you can go to hell!" she shouted back, then she pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes to sleep.

Knuckles ceased pounding against the door and sat down in the tub, "I guess I'll just sleep here then…" he said to no one.

He pulled a towel off the hook and used it as a pillow as he fell asleep. He woke up later, under water! He sat up and gasped for breath. The tub was full of water!

"Rouge!" he shouted, "If you wanted to play dirty all you had to do was ask!"

"I WAS TRYING TO DROWN YOU, YOU PERVERT!" Rouge shouted from the other room.

"Suuuurrre…" Knuckles said.


	9. Day 2

**Chapter 9- Day 2**

_Room 278…_

Sonic woke up and got out of the tub. Yes, he slept in the tub again. He stretched his arms and opened the bathroom door and looked out, his mouth dropped.

Apparently last night Liz had strung together a paperclip chain and hung it across the wall.

Miraculously, she was awake and she spotted Sonic come out of the bathroom, "Morning Hedgy!" she said smiling, "I just thought I'd make the room seem more like home!" she said happily.

Sonic stared at her, "Are you insane!" he finally said.

Liz looked at him oddly, "Wow, you're just realizing that now?"

Sonic ran out of the room and ran down the hall to Tails' room.

He pounded on the door and Tails answered, still half-asleep he said, "Hey, Sonic! What's up?" he asked.

Sonic pulled Tails up to him so he was an inch from his face, "You. have. to. trade. rooms. with. me!" Sonic shouted.

Amy appeared behind Tails, "Oh Sonic! I knew someday you'd reveal your true feelings for me!" She said.

"Shutup bitch! It's not because of you!" Sonic said.

"Can't stand Liz?" Tails asked.

"SHE STRUNG UP A CHAIN OF PAPERCLIPS ACROSS THE WALLS!" Sonic shouted, "Do you know how many times she's tried to kill me with paperclips!... DO YOU!"

-flashbacks-

Liz jumping out behind the couch at Sonic and trying to pierce his heart with a paperclip.

Liz choking Sonic with a paperclip chain.

Liz whipping Sonic with a paperclip chain.

Liz trying to hang Sonic with a paperclip chain.

Liz filling a nail gun with paperclips and shooting them at Sonic.

-end flashbacks-

"Wow, that's not good." Tails said, "Uh… I guess you could trade rooms with me if it'll make you feel better…"

"Thank you soooo much Tails!" Sonic said, "I'd rather deal with the pink demon than the paperclip queen."

"Oh, you're just saying that Sonic, you know you love me!" Amy said.

"You keep dreaming Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh I will, I'll dream of you every night my dear Sonikku!" Amy said sweetly.

Sonic stared at her, "Actually… I think I'll go see if Knuckles wants to switch first…" then Sonic bolted from the room and towards Knuckles' room.

Rouge answered the door, "Rouge! I need you to switch rooms with me!" Sonic said.

"Well, why didn't you say anything before!" she shouted happily.

"You will?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. Liz doesn't bother me, she's better than Knuckles!" Rouge said.

"Where is he?" Sonic asked.

"He's locked in the bathroom." Rouge said.

"Is he in the tub again?" Sonic asked.

"No, he's still conscious." Rouge said, "Okay! You can come on in! Here's my key! And I'll just take yours! Bye!"

Before Sonic could react Rouge had swiped his card and replaced it with hers, grabbed her shopping bags and bolted out of the room so he couldn't change his mind.

Sonic went into the room and took the chair off the door. Knuckles fell out of the bathroom and looked up at Sonic. "Where's Rouge?" he asked.

"She's gone. We traded rooms." Sonic said.

"What? Why did you guys do that?" Knuckles asked.

"Because, I can't stand Liz!" Sonic said, "And she doesn't bother Rouge."

"Aw man! Rouge and I were finally getting connected!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, you two were really starting to heat up…" Sonic said sarcastically.

"You'll see! Someday Rouge will love me!" Knuckles shouted.

"Right…" Sonic said, "Well, I'm heading down to breakfast before Liz gets there."

Then Sonic left the room and headed towards the dining hall.

He spotted Shadow and Hannah sitting at a table eating together… wait… _together?_

Sonic went over to them, "Hey…" he said.

"Hey." Shadow said.

"Uh… so… why are you guys sitting together?" Sonic asked.

Both of them looked at Sonic, then at each other, "I dunno." Shadow said, "…just cuz."

"…whatever, I'm getting some food." Sonic left the two of them and went over to the buffet.

Then he spotted Tails and Amy coming and waved to them, "Hey guys!" he called.

The two of them ran over to him, "Hey Sonic. Did you get Knuckles to trade rooms with you?" Tails asked.

"Better! I got Rouge to trade with me!" Sonic said, "Now she's happy too."

"Liz isn't too happy though." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"We heard her down the hall, she was cussing and screaming at you. Something about you not asking her before changing rooms." Tails said.

"Oh God…" Sonic said, "She's probably gonna kill me…"

"Not if I do first!"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and all of them were thrown backwards into the wall.

The entire front wall of the hotel had been ripped open and Eggman was there in one of his gigantic, flashy, mechanical… robo-things… get creative, I suck at details…

"Eggman! What are you doing here!" Sonic demanded.

"Yeah, Liz hates you, why would she put you in her fic?" Shadow said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shadow, but I'm here to finish you off!" Eggman said pointing at Sonic, "I got sick of me having evil plans and you coming to destroy them so I decided to come after you instead! So prepare to be annihilated!"

"Okay… this is strange… even for Liz…" Shadow mumbled.

"Shutup Shadow, no one knows what you're talking about!" Hannah said.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET THAT THIS IS JUST A STORY!" Shadow screamed.

"Story?" Sonic said.

"You guys knew it was a story in chapter one!" Shadow said.

"Chapter 1? Wow, are you gonna be okay Shadow? I think you hit the wall a little too hard…" Tails said.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Shadow shouted.

"Enough of this insanity! Time to do what I came here to do!" Eggman said.

**Will Eggman crush the sonic gang? Will Liz ever get revenge on Sonic for switching rooms? Will Shadow be able to convince everyone that this is just a fictional story?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Shadow: SEE! SHE JUST SAID 'NEXT CHAPTER!' IT'S A STORY!**

**-no one listens-**

**Shadow: DAMMIT!**


	10. Battle in the Lobby

**Chapter 10- Battle in the Lobby**

Shadow sat in the corner ranting about how this is just a story. (**A/N: Suuuuure Shadow, you keep thinking that.**

**Shadow: YOU JUST PUT IN AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT'S DEFINATLY A STORY!**)

Sonic ran towards Eggman and his robot and leapt at him and turned into that whirly ball and used the 'homing attack' thing (whatever it's called), and launched himself at Eggman.

He struck the metal of the robot and just bounced off.

Sonic landed on his back on the carpet of the lobby floor.

"HAHAHA! You like my new robot Sonic?" Eggman laughed, "You can try that a thousand more times and all you'll get is a concussion!"

And so he did!

Sonic launched himself at the robot again and bounced off, he tried again, and again, and again, and again, and- you get it.

Finally, Sonic fell to his knees on the carpet, gasping for breath, he had worn himself out trying to break through the metal.

Eggman laughed at his adversary, "Foolish hedgehog! You should have taken my advice! I warned you!"

Then a metallic claw came off the robot and headed straight for Sonic.

Sonic was too exhausted to care, he just sat there on the floor panting.

Luckily for Sonic, Knuckles had come into the lobby and jumped in front of Sonic and used his amazing strength to grab the claw just before it could grab Sonic. But Knuckles was slipping backwards, the force from the robot was too powerful!

"Sonic… quick, move!" Knuckles shouted.

Sonic looked up at Knuckles and managed to pull himself up and ran back towards Amy, Tails, and Hannah. (Shadow was still ranting off in the corner)

Knuckles finally lost his grip on the claw and it snapped onto him! He cried out in pain, then the claw picked him off the ground and threw him through the wall and out towards the pool.

Eggman laughed, "HAHA! Did you wonder why you hadn't heard from me in months? I was busy working on this robot! I've outmatched you Sonic! None of your friends can help you now, I've added features to combat all of your friends' powers too! You're done for!"

"We'll see about that!" Amy said taking out her hammer.

Amy ran towards the robot and drew back her hammer and whacked the robot… nothing happened.

She hit it again and again and again and again and again… okay, you get it right?

Then she dropped her hammer and looked at her feet, "Oh… I can't break it…" she whined.

"If Sonic couldn't break my robot, what made you think you could?" Eggman asked, slightly amused.

"Well… usually in the Sonic X cartoons whenever Sonic's in trouble I always manage to win a fight…" Amy said.

Shadow's ears perked up, "SEE! SHE JUST SAID CARTOON! THAT'S NOT REAL EITHER! IT'S THE SAME CONCEPT!"

"Suuuuure Shadow…" Tails said, "you keep thinking that."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shadow screamed, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME! YOU DID THIS IN CHAPTER SEVEN TOO! DAMMIT!"

"I think you should take your friend to a good therapist…" Eggman said.

"I'M NOT MENTALLY ILL!" Shadow screamed.

"Yeah, sure… what was I doing…? Oh right, I was just about to crush Sonic!" Eggman's robot stepped over Amy and towards Sonic. Tails stepped in front of Sonic, "You'll have to go though me first Eggman!" he shouted.

"Oh please…" Eggman pressed a button and a laser shot at Tails and blew him through the wall towards where Knuckles had gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Tails screamed.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted.

Eggman looked over towards Shadow and Hannah, "Would you two like to make any objections?" he asked.

The two of them glanced at each other then looked back at Eggman, "No." they said in unison.

"Didn't think so." Eggman said smiling.

Then the large metallic claw that had thrown Knuckles swooped down on Sonic and grabbed him, lifting him up the cockpit where Eggman was, "Well Sonic! It looks like this is finally the end for you!"

Eggman pushed a button and the claw started to contract around him. Sonic screamed in pain, he was going to be crushed if he didn't do something soon!

Then a voice rang out through the hall, "HEY, YOU!"

Eggman was startled and he looked around, he didn't see any one though.

"DOWN HERE YOU FAT FUCK!"

Eggman looked down near the feet of his robot.

A girl was standing there glaring up at him. Her dark blue eyes were contorted with rage.

"Liz!" Sonic shouted, "Oh God! I'm screwed now…"

"What do you want little girl?" Eggman asked.

"Little girl, eh?" Liz asked, "You obviously don't know who I am."

"Apparently your name is Liz, now get out of here, I have a hedgehog to crush!" Eggman shouted, then he pressed another button and the claw contracted even tighter around Sonic, at which he let out another scream of pain.

"Drop the hedgehog and no one gets hurt, Egghead!" Liz shouted.

Eggman looked down on her and laughed, "You think you can stop me when Sonic and his friends couldn't?"

"I think I can, your machine doesn't have anything to protect you against my powers." Liz said.

"Oh, _your powers_!" Eggman laughed, "And what might your powers be, hm?"

Liz smiled, "Glad you should ask."

She pulled out a long chain of paperclips from her pocket, "OFFICE SUPPLIES!" she shouted proudly holding them up for all to see.

Eggman collapsed with laughter, "OFFICE SUPPLIES!" he mocked, "That's great… That's just great! HAHAHAHA!"

Liz glared up at Eggman, "Never underestimate the power of paperclips!"

She swung the chain around like a lasso and tossed it into the air towards Eggman's robot. It hooked onto the side of the robot and she pulled herself up towards Eggman. She pulled one of the clips off the chain and bent it so the sharp side was exposed, then she drew a large circle in the glass of Eggman's cockpit and punched the hole out.

Eggman had stopped laughing by this point, "What! HEY! Cut that out!" he shouted.

Liz drew the paperclip back and brought it down into the controls, jamming them and smashing open the control panel.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" Eggman shouted.

"Like I said, never underestimate the power of paperclips… especially in my hands!" Liz said smiling, then she jumped from the robot just as it exploded. Eggman was thrown from the robot and out onto the street.

"I'll be back! And next time I won't underestimate you, Liz!" Eggman shouted as he ran off down the street.

Liz turned to Sonic who was lying on the ground charred and black from the explosion. He sat up and looked at her, "Liz…" he said, "You… You saved me!"

"No one hurts Sonic-" she said proudly.

"Oh, Liz! Thank you so much!" Sonic ran up to her and hugged her.

"What!" Liz stared at him, "You didn't let me finish! I was going to say: No one hurts Sonic… EXCEPT _ME_!"

She grabbed Sonic around the neck and started choking him, "I'LL SHOW YOU TO SWITCH ROOMS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"IT'S JUST A STORY!" Shadow shouted from the corner.

"Suuuuure Shadow, you keep-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	11. Night 3

**Chapter 11- Night 3**

_Room 096…_

Shadow was in the corner of the room, wrapped in a straightjacket.

"LET ME OUT! I'M NOT INSANE!"

"Well, I would but your therapist told me not to let you go for your own safety." Hannah said while watching the tv.

"And who might my therapist be?" Shadow demanded.

"Uh… some loser named Dr. Phil." Hannah said.

"Who?"

"I dunno…"

_Room 142…_

Knuckles was lying on the bathroom floor in pain from being thrown through a wall and into a pool that day.

Sonic was watching tv, occasionally Knuckles would groan in pain which would be met by an angry, "SHUTUP! I'M WATCHING TV!" which was very OOC for Sonic to say that to his friend.

He must've been upset about Liz not saving him to save him but saving him so she could kill him.

…wait… what?

_Room 278…_

Liz was still sulking that Sonic had gotten away with switching rooms without telling her first.

Rouge was overjoyed that she didn't have to share a room with Knuckles anymore and was celebrating by flying around in circles near the ceiling screaming, "I'M FREE I'M FREE I'M FREE I'M FREE I'M FREE!"

She continued this for an hour before she got on Liz's nerves-

_Room 303…_

Tails was almost in more pain than Knuckles but he wasn't lying on a bathroom floor. Amy had put him in the bed and had bandaged his wounds. He was watching tv with Amy when someone knocked on the door.

Amy went over and opened it to find Rouge standing there with a gunshot wound in her leg!

"Rouge!" Amy shouted, "What happened?"

"I was flying around the ceiling and Liz got annoyed… so she shot me down…" Rouge said, "Then she refused to help me so I thought since you have medical training…"

"C'mon in." Amy said.

Rouge limped into the room and sat down on the bed near Tails.

Amy used tweezers to pull out the bullet in Rouge's leg and bandaged the wound.

"Thanks Amy." Rouge said.

"No problem." Amy said smiling.

Then there was another knock on the door, Amy went over to the door and saw Sonic carrying Knuckles. Sonic pushed Knuckles into Amy's arms, "I can't take it! He's so annoying!" Sonic said. Then he grabbed the doorknob and slammed it shut, leaving Knuckles with Amy.

Knuckles looked over at Rouge, "Hey, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Liz shot me." Rouge said.

"See, you shouldn't have switched rooms!" Knuckles said.

Amy put Knuckles next to Tails, "I've got a hospital in here…" she said.

Then there was another knock on the door.

Amy went over to the door and opened it, Hannah pushed Shadow into the room and he fell over and just lay there, still in a straightjacket.

"He won't stop ranting about how this is just a story!" Hannah said, "Might I suggest shock therapy?"

Then she left the doorway and headed back to her room.

Amy just stared down at Shadow, he looked up at her, "What're you looking at?" he demanded.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed, leaving Shadow on the floor.

"Okay, Rouge, could you head back over to your room? I have too many people here." Amy asked.

"I'm scared!" Rouge said, "She has five more shots left in that pistol!"

"Ugh… alright…" Amy said.

Shadow was trying to inch along the ground towards everyone else and not getting much progress.

Amy tended to Knuckles' wounds and then sat down on the floor near the bed, "I'm exhausted!" she said.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Shadow shouted.

He had gotten two feet from where he had started and it had been an hour.

"Shutup crazy." Rouge said.

"NOT CRAZY!" Shadow screamed as he started to froth at the mouth.

_Room 278…_

Liz was sitting in front of the door waiting for someone to knock so she could fire through the door.

Finally someone knocked, she held the pistol at ready, "Who is it?" she asked.

"You have a telephone call miss."

Liz lowered her pistol and opened the door. An ugly guy in a uniform stood there with a wireless telephone in his hands. Liz stared at him for a minute, "You're ugly!" she said.

"…just take the damn phone!" the guy said.

"DON'T YOU BE RUDE TO ME ASSHOLE!" Liz shouted, then she lifted the gun at and fired.

He limped off down the hallway.

Liz picked up the phone and held it to her ear, "Hello?" she said.

"Hi Dana!" she said, "Yeah, I blew up the house… yes, again!"

She retreated back into her room, "…what do you mean?... SCHOOL!... WHO TOLD THEM THAT!... but… I… alright… yah, see you next week." Liz slammed down the phone and stomped on it multiple times, swearing at the top of her lungs.

**P.S.- My friend's name has been changed… that's right, I'm on to all you stalkers out there!**


	12. Day 3

**Chapter 12- Day 3**

Amy had sent Knuckles back to his room after making him promise not to bother Sonic anymore.

Rouge stayed with Amy because she was afraid that Liz still had shots in her pistol…

_Room 278…_

Liz had destroyed almost everything in the room. She was sitting in the bathtub with a towel over her head rocking slowly back and forth mumbling things like, "stupid………their fault…………tattle tales…………school……"

Then there was a knock on the door.

Liz ignored it. "Hello? Liz? It's Sonic."

Liz dove out of the tub and reached for her pistol on the ground. Then she fired through the door four times.

Outside the door…

Sonic stood there, his eyes wide in terror. Liz had just shot though the door and had missed him by inches.

The door swung open and Liz stood there with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, when she saw Sonic unscathed the gleam in her eyes faded and she dropped her pistol, "Damn! Those were my last shots too!" she said.

"Uh… is Rouge here?" Sonic asked.

"No, she's still with Amy." Liz said, then she slammed the door in Sonic's face and resumed her feeble position in the tub.

_Room 303…_

Rouge and Tails were asleep on the bed, Amy was sitting in a chair reading a magazine and Shadow was sitting propped up against the wall, still in a straightjacket.

Then there was a knock on the door, Amy answered it and Sonic was there.

"Hey, is Rouge here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's still asleep." Amy said.

"Knuckles says I have to switch rooms with her again." Sonic said.

"Why did you agree?" Amy asked.

"He's… very persuasive…" Sonic said.

_Earlier…_

Knuckles had Sonic in a choke-hold, "You'd better switch rooms with her or I'll snap your fuckin' neck off!"

_Present…_

"Well, okay…" Amy turned, "Rouge!" she shouted.

Rouge opened her eyes, "What?" she asked.

"Sonic says you have to switch rooms again." Amy said.

Rouge's eyes became wide, "No way! I'd rather get shot in the head by Liz a thousand times than share a room with that perverted loser!" Rouge said, "And tell him I said that, Sonic!"

"Oh, and by the way, it's safe to go back to your room now." Sonic said.

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"Because Liz just used her last shots trying to shoot me." Sonic said.

"Great!" Rouge leapt into the air and flew off down the hallway.

"Sonic, why don't you come in for awhile?" Amy asked.

"I shouldn't, Knuckles said-"

"Oh who cares about silly Knuckles?" Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him inside, then she locked the door and pulled Sonic over to the bed and made him sit.

"So my dear Sonikku, how are things with you?" Amy asked.

"I'm so out of here!" Sonic jumped up from the bed and ran over to the window and jumped out.

A loud thud was heard below the window.

"Did he realize we're on the third floor?" Amy wondered aloud.

Shadow looked up at Amy and burst out laughing.

Amy looked at him, "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You are!" Shadow choked through his laughter.

Amy glared at Shadow-

_Room 096…_

Hannah was sitting on the bed staring at the tv when a knock on the door jolted her back to reality.

"IT'S NOT REALITY IT'S A STORY!"

Shutup Shadow… anyway, Hannah went over to the door and opened it and Shadow was shoved through the door at Hannah.

"And keep him in there!" Amy shouted as she stormed off down the hall.

Hannah looked at the hedgehog in her arms, then she sighed and let him drop to the floor.

"Hey! Don't leave me down here!" Shadow shouted.

_Later…_

Everyone had met for breakfast, except Liz who they had not heard from yet.

Knuckles and Tails had magically healed (**Yay! Authoress powers!**), Rouge was just flying instead of walking, and Shadow had been released from the straightjacket after signing an agreement with the mental institution that he would not rant about this being just a story ever again.

"Wait… how did he sign it if he was still in the straightjacket?" a stupid audience member asked.

………SHUTUP! Anyway, they actually made it through breakfast without having a food fight! Now Amy and Rouge were sitting by the pool when there was a crash and a chair flew out one of the windows on the second floor. The two of them looked up, "Isn't that your room?" Amy asked.

"Yeah… I'm gonna see what's up with Liz… she's usually not this destructive for so long." Rouge flew up to the window and looked in. Liz was breaking a table in half over her knee.

"Uh… Liz?" Rouge asked as she flew in the window.

Liz looked up, "What?" she shouted.

"Are you okay?" Rouge asked.

"Sure! I've never felt better!" Liz said as she snapped the table in two and started chewing on the leg.

"You seem kinda… upset…" Rouge said.

"I'm not upset! Shocked and nauseous, yes, but no… what makes you think I'm upset?" Liz said with an insane grin on her face, she sat and chewed up the table leg.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

Liz stopped chewing on the table and looked up at Rouge, "I just found out from my friend… the school board found out I existed and they demand I come to school… daily!… starting next week!" Liz choked, then she stood and pointed her finger in the air, "I WILL FIND THE BASTARD WHO SQUEALED ON ME AND TEAR OUT HIS VOCAL CORDS SO HE MAY NEVER TATTLE AGAIN!"

"You… go to… school!" Rouge asked, utterly shocked at what she was hearing.

"You can't believe it either?" Liz said, "I didn't think so. THIS SCHOOL WILL WISH IT HAD NEVER HEARD MY NAME!"

"You mean you've never been to school before?" Rouge asked.

"I have… it's just, when you guys moved in I told them I was moving to Alaska. They bought it. What morons… I stayed long enough to make some enemies though… they're up in my room…" Liz laughed evilly, then resumed her depressed state and continued gnawing on the table leg again.

Rouge flew out of the room and down to the pool, "Liz… she's…" Rouge stammered.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Liz has to go to school next week!" Rouge said.


	13. Day 4

**Chapter 13- Day 4**

Liz hadn't come out of the room all day yesterday, Rouge slept in Amy's room again because she was afraid that Liz might take her anger out on her if she went back into the room.

It was late in the afternoon when she finally came out. She came down to the pool where everyone else was hanging out. She looked extremely depressed and she wasn't even wearing her classic 'paperclip necklace' she always wore.

"Hey Liz." Rogue said, "Have you been feeling a little better?"

"No." Liz said, simply.

"Well, I didn't tell the boys. I thought you might want to keep it a secret." Rouge said.

"I was planning on that. Thank you." Liz said, then she walked past Rouge over to a chair and sat down. Shadow and Sonic were sitting by the edge of the pool and Knuckles was in the water.

"Hey Liz!" Shadow said, "Where've you been?"

"Nowhere." she said, then she looked away.

"What's up with her?" Knuckles said.

"She's probably just angry that she didn't kill me with that gun." Sonic said.

"That's a good theory." Shadow said, "But she's failed at killing you loads of times and she's never been this depressed before."

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on with her." Knuckles said.

They looked at her for a moment before resuming their original conversation about pancakes.

_That Night…_

They attempted to have dinner that night at the restaurant and Liz, surprisingly, decided not to offer to help the chefs.

She didn't even order food! "Are you gonna be okay Liz?" Rouge whispered.

"Me? Ha! Oh yeah! I'm… great." She said.

The boys were getting worried too, especially since they didn't know what was wrong with her.

Rouge and Amy were so upset they couldn't do anything for Liz. Hannah didn't know why any of them was acting so strangely and, truth be told, she really didn't care.

_Day 5…_

Liz came down to breakfast with a smile on her face and her necklace back in place. She pranced around the hall like her life was absolutely perfect.

"Feeling better?" Rouge asked once she had sat down.

"I figure if I have to go, I should spend the week I have left without it having fun." Liz said smiling.

"Well, you have three more days." Rouge reminded her.

"DAMN! Then I guess I'll just have to ramp up the fun!" Liz said, then she ran off towards the buffet.

_Later…_

Liz and Rouge came out of the dining hall laughing and covered in syrup, as Shadow had picked up a container of hot syrup and dumped it on the girls during the food fight.

"This'll take a long time to get out!" Liz said holding up her hair.

Hannah and Amy weren't nearly as happy about it as Liz and Rouge.

They stormed past the laughing girls to their rooms screaming insults at Shadow.

Shadow came past them, doubled over with laughter, "That was… the best food fight ever!" He said.

Then he stumbled into his room where Hannah was waiting for him-

**WHAM!**

Apparently Hannah had gotten hold of a frying pan… this made Liz and Rouge laugh even more.

Sonic and Knuckles came by them, "Glad you're feeling better." Sonic said.

Liz looked at him with her evil smile.

Sonic knew where this was going and he ran screaming down the hallway.

Liz chased after him, tearing off her paperclip necklace, "YOU MUST DIE!" she screamed holding it in the air.

"Hey, check it out! We're alone!" Knuckles said putting his arm around Rouge-

"Knuckles, are you okay?"

Knuckles opened his eyes, "Where's Rouge?" he asked.

"She just ran away…" Tails said, "She hit you pretty hard."

Knuckles sat up and spit out some of his teeth, "Oh, I've been hit harder…"

_Later…_

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails sat near the edge of the pool while the girls were getting a tan. (not that it would matter since they all had fur…)

Knuckles was up in a tree with binoculars watching Rouge get a tan and drooling… what a pervert!

Liz was nowhere to be found.

The boys were talking about whatever boys usually talk about.

Then suddenly Liz jumped from the water!

Sonic watched as she tried to drown Shadow, "Uh, Liz… wrong hedgehog." Tails said.

"Tails! Why'd you have to tell her that!" Sonic shouted.

Liz looked at the hedgehog in her arms and realized that it was in fact, Shadow. So she released him and made a desperate grab at Sonic, but Sonic had already run away.

Shadow didn't drown because he was close enough to the wall that he could pull himself out.

"Dammit!" Liz shouted, then she swam off.

"She's definitely back to normal." Tails said smiling.


	14. Day 6

**Chapter 14- Day 6**

Liz didn't come down to breakfast, Rouge said she was writing a list of something.

"Probably a list of ways to kill me." Sonic had said.

But later she came down to the pool with a notepad and smiled at all her friends, "Okay guys, since tomorrow the house should be done, we're gonna have to do some shopping." She said, "We need new furniture, clothes, and all that good stuff, and we're leaving in… 5… 4… 3… 2…1… LET'S GO! TO WALMART!"

Liz turned and marched out of the hotel. The gang followed her and saw her in front sitting in the same silver corvette they'd driven there in, "Hop in!" she said.

They all stared at her, then Rouge said, "I think I'll fly…"

"Me too!" Knuckles said.

The two of them ran away screaming.

"We'll run!" Sonic and Shadow ran after Knuckles and Rouge, "Wait for me! I'm running too!" Hannah shouted as she ran after them.

Tails and Amy looked at Liz sitting in the car expectantly, "I think I'll fly too!" Tails said.

"You can't fly that far!" Liz said, "Besides, I'm a great driver."

Amy and Tails got into the car looking defeated and buckled up.

Liz slipped on her shades and roared off down the street, Amy and Tails screaming bloody hell.

Liz parked in the fire lane at Walmart and jumped out of the car.

Tails and Amy sat, glued to their seats, their knuckles white from gripping the edge of the seats (they're wearing gloves but I don't care) and their eyes wide with fear.

"We're here." Liz said.

Tails and Amy jumped out of the car and ran screaming into the store.

The others were already there and were waiting for them inside.

"Okay guys, I made a list of things we need." Liz held up her notepad, then she tore out the pages she had the lists on, "We'll split up and find the stuff okay? Then once you get everything on the list give it to me and then you can go off on your own and get stuff for you rooms." She handed one of the pages to Shadow, "You go with Hannah." She said.

The two of them walked off together. She handed the next page to Amy, "You go with Tails." she said.

They left too. She handed the next one to Rouge, "You go with Knuckles." She said.

"What! Why?" Rouge demanded.

"Because it's funny. And take this tazer." Liz said handing Rouge a stun gun.

Rouge smiled at Knuckles who screamed and ran off, Rouge ran after him.

"Looks like it's just you and me!" Liz said smiling evilly at Sonic.

_Shadow and Hannah:_

Shadow and Hannah had the list for the living room, TV, couch, dining table, all that other stuff.

They stood looking at TVs… well, they were actually staring at the TVs watching their favorite shows, "Well, I guess we should choose one." Hannah said.

"Just pick one, there's no difference." Shadow said.

"Okay, this one." Hannah said, pointing at a plasma screen TV.

"Sure!" Shadow said.

"Think Liz has enough money for it?" Hannah asked.

"She's the author, she has as much money as she wants." Shadow said.

Just then Shadow was tackled by angry therapists and bound in a straightjacket.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed.

_Knuckles and Rouge…_

Knuckles and Rouge had the list for the kitchen.

Rouge was looking at stoves, fire proof stoves.

Knuckles was looking at Rouge... certain parts of Rouge…

"What do you think of this one?" she asked Knuckles, she looked at him and realized what he was doing. She pulled out the tazer Liz had given her and zapped him.

Knuckles fell to the ground twitching. Rouge wrote down the number for the stove and left Knuckles to writhe on the floor.

_Tails and Amy…_

Tails and Amy had the list for the basement.

"I've never actually been in the basement…" Tails said, "I had no idea she kept all this stuff down there."

"How long has there been a ping pong table in this house?" Amy asked.

"Or a basketball arcade game?"

_Liz and Sonic…_

Liz had given the list to Sonic and skipped off towards the video game section.

Sonic had the list for the bathroom. Towels, shampoo for the girls… medicine… bandages… lots and lots of bandages…

He got a cart and had all the stuff in no time. He found Liz in the video game section her face pressed against the glass of a window display of gamecube games, her drool dripping down the glass.

"Uh… Liz… this is all the stuff on the list…" he said as he approached her.

Liz looked at him, "There's a back to that page you know." She said.

"I know." He said.

Liz looked at him, surprised he had finished so quickly, "Oh… alright… you can go get stuff for your room… I guess…" she said a bit disappointed he was done.

Sonic ran off before she could find more stuff for him to shop for.

Liz looked down at the cart angrily, "I knew I should've given him the kitchen list." She said.

She pushed the cart down the aisle and Hannah came up to her with Shadow in a shopping cart and a washcloth stuffed into his mouth.

"Been ranting, haven't you Shadow?" Liz scolded.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Here's all the living room stuff." Hannah said handing Liz a list of numbers, "I couldn't fit any of the stuff in the cart so I just wrote down the number on the display and you can have the stuff delivered to the house."

"Perfect. You guys can go." Liz said beaming at them.

Hannah pushed the cart with Shadow in it down the aisle and out of sight.


	15. The Shopping Spree Continues

**Chapter 15- The Shopping Spree continues**

Liz was looking at clothes in the girls section. She picked up a pink shirt and stared at it for a moment before letting it fall to the floor, "God, I hate pink…" she mumbled.

Then she left the girls section and went to the boys section and started looking at band shirts, "Awsm!" she shouted as she picked up a Rolling Stones shirt.

Knuckles spotted her and walked up to her, "Why are you in the boys section?" He asked.

Liz looked at him, "Why aren't you looking for kitchen stuff?" she asked.

"Because I'm scared of Rouge." He said, "Why'd you give her a tazer?"

"Because it's funny…" Liz said.

"Well, not for me!" Knuckles shouted.

"Ah, you'll get over it." Liz said as she picked up a Led Zeppelin shirt identical to the one she had on.

Then Amy and Tails appeared with a list of numbers, "Hi Liz. We couldn't fit the stuff in a cart so we just wrote down all the numbers." Amy said.

"Perfect. You guys can go look for stuff now." Liz said taking the paper.

Amy and Tails skipped off holding hands and singing the muffin man song… no, I'm just kidding, Amy ran off towards the girl section and Tails ran off towards the tool section. (**A/N: WALMART HAS ALL!**)

Liz stuffed the paper into her pocket and put her shirts in the cart with the bathroom stuff and pushed them down the aisle, "What do you expect me to do for you Knuckles?" Liz asked, "Take away the tazer? I gave it to her as a gift, I can't take it back!"

"Well, could you at least hide me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles! How dare you ask me to show favoritism! As an authoress I have no right to display favoritism for any of the characters." Liz said.

"What? You try to kill Sonic on a daily basis and you gave Rouge a tazer… if that's not favoritism then I don't know what is!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles… you just have to accept the fact that we all want to see you get fried by Rouge." Liz said, then she smiled at Knuckles and left him behind.

Knuckles just stood there and scowled, "This isn't fair!" he shouted after her.

Then Rouge came around the corner chasing a worker with the tazer, "You come back here and tell me the price now!" she shouted.

Then she spotted Knuckles and tazed him instead. Knuckles fell to the ground twitching again. Rouge laughed and tazed him again.

Sonic came up the aisle and saw Rouge tazing Knuckles, "Rouge, cut that out. You're gonna kill him."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

Sonic took the tazer and glared at her, "Stop that!" he shouted.

Sonic looked at the tazer in his hands and had an evil thought, "And just to show you a lesson, I'm gonna take this!" he said.

"No! What if I have to zap him again!" Rouge said.

"Then you can just kick him." Sonic said then he ran off down the aisle.

Rouge looked down at Knuckles twitching on the floor and smiled, then she started kicking him with her iron plated boots.

Sonic had run around the store twice but he didn't see her anywhere…

"Hi Sonic!" he heard.

He spotted Amy running towards him, "Hi Amy." He said.

"What're you doing here in the girls section?" she asked.

"Uh… nothing." Sonic said hiding the tazer, "Hey, have you seen Liz?"

"Well, you won't find her here." Amy said gesturing to all the pink on the walls, "You should look in the boys section, that's where I last saw her."

"Thanks Ames!" Sonic said, then he ran off.

Amy stood there watching him go, then she gasped, "He called me 'Ames'! HE LOVES ME!" she screamed with joy. Then Amy fainted.

Sonic came upon Hannah pushing a cart with Shadow in it down another aisle.

"Been ranting again Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow said something but it was inaudible because of the washcloth shoved in his mouth.

"Whatever, have either of you seen Liz?" he asked.

"Not recently." Hannah said.

"Okay, thanks anyway." Sonic said as he walked past her.

Sonic went into the boys section but there was no sign of Liz.

Then he heard a loud explosion from the kitchen section. He ran there and found Liz and a bunch of store workers yelling at her, apparently she'd blown up one of the stoves that wasn't even plugged in… O.o'

Sonic approached Liz, "What did you do?" he asked.

"I blow up one stove and everybody starts grilling me!" Liz shouted in frustration.

"Alright, there's nothing to see here!" Sonic said, "Just put the stove on her tab!"

The workers slowly disappeared and Liz stood there staring at the stove she'd blown up, "I don't get it… it said fire-proof…" she said scratching her head.

Then Sonic took out the tazer-

_On the other side of the store…_

Shadow had finally been let out of the straightjacket after he swore he'd never rant about this being a story or Liz being an author or authoress ever again.

"This makes no sense! How did he say he wouldn't if he was gagged with a washcloth!" the stupid audience member asked.

Well, if this story made sense then there wouldn't be talking hedgehogs in it would there?

So, Shadow was let out of the straightjacket and he was walking with Hannah down some random aisle when they heard a scream from the kitchen section!

"AAAAH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

Then Sonic ran up to them laughing so hard he could barely stand up.

"What did you do?" Shadow asked.

"Revenge!" Sonic said, then he ran off down the aisle.

Liz appeared moments later with the tazer in her hands, "WHERE DID HE GO?" she demanded.

"That way…" Shadow said pointing after Sonic.

Liz ran after Sonic screaming random swears.

Hannah shook her head, "Pity. It was very nice knowing Sonic." She said.

"Yeah… let's go get some food, I'm starving."


	16. Grocery Shopping

**Chapter 16- Grocery Shopping**

When they left Walmart the day before, Liz had zapped Sonic so many times with the tazer he had to be carried out in a shopping cart.

Liz had gotten a ticket for parking in the fire lane but she just tore it up. "Not my car!" she had said.

And now they are just about to go see their new house! (even though it was built exactly like the old house…)

Sonic was still shaken from being tazed so many times but he said it was worth it to be able to zap Liz. Sonic couldn't even run to the house so he had to go in the car with Liz!

Amy, Tails, and Sonic piled into the car with looks of terror on their faces.

When they did reach the house Sonic had to be pried off the seat he was so scared.

When they went inside they were amazed to find that Liz had already had all the furniture moved to the house and everything was exactly how they had left it! Knuckles even found his half-eaten apple under his bed!

The only difference was before they had a crappy 12 inch tv, now they had a giant plasma flat-screen with surround sound and all that good stuff! YAY FOR TV!

Liz drove back to the hotel and got all their stuff and brought it back for them so they didn't have to go back in the car with her. Just goes to show how nice she can be when she's not tazing a small blue hedgehog.

That afternoon when everyone had finally resumed their normal lives, and Liz no longer had a car to drive (the neighbors had discovered Liz had stolen the car and took it back.) they all decided it was a good time to relax.

Shadow looked outside the window and realized something, "What happened to the pool?" he asked.

"What pool?" Liz asked.

Shadow opened his mouth to say something but then spotted the angry therapists in the corner and shut it… he was sick of being in a straightjacket, no matter how weird this story was.

Shadow resisted the urge to shout, "SHE JUST SAID IT WAS A STORY!"

"YOU'RE ALL DRIVING ME NUTS!" Shadow screamed, then he ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

The therapists in the corner made a note on their clipboards about violent behavior.

"I still think he should get shock therapy." Hannah said as she turned on their new plasma tv.

"What happened to your mushy, romantic, attitude in chapter eight?" Liz asked.

Just then Shadow came out of his room and appeared at the top of the stairs, "I just want to say… that I hate you all… SO… MUCH! DAMN YOU ALL!" he screamed.

Then he went into his room cussing.

The therapists made another note about violent behavior at the mention of romance between him and Hannah.

"Well, after you stopped narrating about our room we made a pact to forget everything that happened in the hotel." Hannah said.

"Really?" Liz asked, "That's… ironic…"

"WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK THEM! THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT IT BEING A STORY TOO!" Shadow screamed from upstairs.

"Because we're special! You're just as stupid black hedgehog!" Hannah shouted.

"So are you." Liz pointed out.

"DAMN YOU!" Hannah screamed, then she stormed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Now you know how _I_ feel!" Shadow shouted to her.

"STOP YELLING YOU BASTARDS!" Knuckles shouted from his room.

Liz groaned and went into the kitchen, "Uh oh…"

"What's wrong?" Tails asked coming upstairs from the basement.

"We don't have any food." Liz said, "You know what that means!" she said taking out a pair of car keys.

"Oh shit…" Tails mumbled.

"WE'RE GOING GROCERY SHOPPING!" Liz screamed, "EVERYONE INTO THE CAR!"

"you don't have a car anymore!" Tails argued.

"I'll steal it back then." Liz said running outside.

As Liz ran over to the neighbor's yard everyone came into the kitchen, "Did Liz just say we had to go grocery shopping?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Tails said, "But maybe it would be better if only a few of us went to make sure she didn't go crazy."

"Hey, everyone has to come!" Liz shouted from outside. Then she honked the horn of the minivan she'd stolen, "Lets get a move on!"

Everyone made their way outside and piled into the van.

_Ten terrifying minutes later…_

Everyone scrambled out of the van and kissed the ground thanking the sweet lord they were alive.

Liz came out of the car too and smiled, "Alright, lets go!" she shouted. Then the van started to roll backwards, "Oops, forgot to put it on park."

The van slammed into another car and Liz ran into the store screaming, "RUN! NOBODY WILL KNOW IT'S OUR CAR!"

Everyone followed her into the store.

Liz grabbed a cart, "Alright guys, get whatever you want. Meet you up here in half an hour." Then she rode off down the aisles on her cart.

Everyone else split up to look for their favorite food.

Tails was looking in the organic food section when Amy passed by, "Hey Tails, have you seen Sonic?" she asked.

"He's probably off trying to find chili dogs or something." Tails said.

"Thanks." Amy ran off to find Sonic just as Shadow ran by being chased by his therapists.

Tails put some food in the basket he'd gotten and left the aisle. Lucky for him he left when he did for at the second he cleared the aisle the shelves toppled as Rouge climbed on top of them and ran across the shelves to escape Knuckles.

_Frozen section…_

Sonic, who was now being followed by Amy, was looking at ice cream. Mmm ice cream.

"Get this one! It's on sale!" Amy said.

"Why? I'm not paying, Liz is." Sonic argued.

"Why can't you just be nice and save her a little money?"

"Because she doesn't need to save money for anything. What? Do you think she's going to college or something?"

Just then Liz flew by riding on a shopping cart and whacked Sonic in the head with a frozen chicken, "I'M SMARTER THAN YOU, YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!" she shouted. Then she made a sharp turn and was out of sight.

Sonic rubbed his head where she hit him with the chicken and grabbed the ice cream that was on sale.

"Aww, poor Sonikku, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Amy asked hugging Sonic.

"Uh… no thanks." Sonic said, "Here, hold this." He added shoving the ice cream into her arms. Then he turned and ran away.

Amy paused then went to get a cart to put things in.

Shadow had an armful of waffles and was trying to balance them while he walked back to his cart.

Hannah came down the aisle he was in and paused to watch this strange spectacle. Then she went up to him and knocked the waffles out of his hands and slapped him, "Stop using that stupid cliché!" she shouted angrily.

"But I love waffles!" Shadow said sadly.

"No you don't, you're just being tricked into thinking you do. The real fact is that people have come across the strange concept that you love waffles and Sonic is obsessed with pancakes. You have to snap out of it and let everyone know the truth: boxed breakfast food sucks!" Hannah said.

Shadow paused then started picking up the waffles.

Hannah rolled her eyes and went past him, "Stupid hedgehog." She mumbled.

Rouge was on top of the shelves jumping from one to another still trying to get away from Knuckles who was now trying to get her down by throwing dog biscuits at her.

Hannah stopped him and snatched one of them from his arms, "You throw like a girl." She said. Then she turned and chucked the biscuit at Rouge who fell off the shelves with a crash.

"Thanks." Knuckles said as he ran to find Rouge.

Hannah went to the soda aisle to find Liz trying to fit four packs of black cherry soda into the bottom of her cart and wasn't having much success.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to fit four packs of black cherry soda into the bottom of my cart and I'm not having much success." Liz said.

"I don't think you need that much soda." Hannah said.

"Sure I do. Have you ever seen this kind of soda on sale before? I'm probably the only human alive who likes this kind of stuff!" Liz said.

"Human?" Hannah mumbled.

Liz glared at her, "I'll pretend you didn't say that."

Hannah went the other way trying to find an ounce of sanity in the store they had invaded.

_Meanwhile…_

Tails was hiding in a corner armed with a ham.

Amy came up to him, "Hey Tails, what're you doing?" she asked.

"The cashiers are after me!" Tails said.

Amy stared at him, " I think you've inhaled some pesticides." She said.

"No I haven't!" Tails said angrily. As he did a can of hornet killer fell from his 'pocket'.

Tails stared at it for a moment then shouted, "I'M NOT CRAZY!" and ran away to mobilize his troops.

"They're finally getting to him." Amy said sadly shaking her head.

Shadow came down the aisle with a cart full of waffles and saw Amy, "What's wrong with Tails? He was talking to a milk carton." Shadow said.

"He's… going through a tough time…" Amy said, then she ran the opposite way.

Shadow went after her to the front of the store where everyone was waiting, minus Tails.

Liz was holding a nail gun to Sonic's head as he took the food out of the carts.

"Where's Tails?" Rouge asked trying to unlock the handcuffs Knuckles had put on her hand to keep her close.

Amy opened her mouth to reply but as she did the cashier jumped onto the conveyor belt and blew into a loud horn.

Everyone stared at him. Then the other cashiers ran over and pulled out samurai swords, "You are our prisoners!" one shouted.

Liz raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Wow, Tails was right." Amy said.

Then suddenly hundreds of foxes came from outside and began to battle with the cashiers. Tails came in after them along with a red fox.

"Thanks for loaning me your army, Akeii." Tails said.

"No problem. Just make it quick, we have a battle with the hedgehogs at five." Then Akeii turned and left.

Tails went up to Amy, "See, it wasn't the pesticides making me crazy!" he declared.

Then a cashier ran up to Shadow and stabbed his waffles.

"NOOOO!" Shadow cried holding the torn box, "Don't worry! You'll be okay! Who knows CPR?"

Sonic slapped Shadow, "Get a hold of yourself man!" he shouted, "Everyone knows pancakes are better!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP OBSESSING!" Hannah screamed.

Liz looked at the battle in front of them, "Let's grab the stuff and get out of here before they realize we didn't pay!"

So they ran out of the store and hijacked a train home.

_Later…_

The fox army had destroyed all the cashiers and were now robbing the 'Dunkin' Donuts' in the store and drinking coffee.

"This coffee stuff is great! We should get some of this back home." One said.

"Too bad coffee beans won't be grown in our area of the world for at least another thousand years." Another said.

Then one of the cashiers, who had been stabbed and pretended to be dead stood up and ran out of the store screaming, "WE SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGE!"

"Do you think he'll really be back?" the first soldier asked.

"Nah, we left reinforcements outside. He doesn't stand a chance."


	17. First Day of School

**Chapter 17- First Day of School!**

The next morning Liz woke up at seven and came out of her room with a backpack slung over her shoulder, she slid down the banister and into the living room where Tails and Amy were already making breakfast.

"Good morning Liz!" Amy sad cheerfully, "Want something to eat?"

"No time." Liz said grabbing a piece of toast, "This will do. Gotta run."

Then Liz went out the door and down the street to her bus stop.

"Well, at least from now on we won't have to worry about having a food fight during the weekdays." Tails said.

Liz stood on the street corner and waited for the bus to come. She tapped her foot impatiently while she waited. Finally Satan's vehicle arrived and she jumped onto the steps and looked around. It wasn't the bus she had been on before.

She spotted a pair of girls sitting in the back talking and laughing.

She walked over to them, "Hi." She said.

The girls stopped talking and looked at her. Then one of them stood up, "Hi! I'm Komodo!" she said smiling, "Who are you?"

"I'm Liz." Liz said smiling.

A girl with dark brown hair stood, "I'm Mel Suitchi." She said. She had clear blue eyes and was wearing a necklace.

"Cool. Nice necklace." Liz said sitting.

"Thanks." Mel and Komodo both sat.

"Can I see?" Liz asked and before Mel could say 'no' Liz had snatched her necklace right off and Mel glared at her, "FOOL! YOU MUST DIE!"

Liz put her necklace back on, "Sorry!" Mel said, "I become evil without my necklace on."

"Really? That happens to me all the time… only you don't have to take my necklace off… it just happens." Liz said smiling.

The two laughed, "Did you just move here?" Komodo asked.

"No, I've lived here a long time. I just stopped going to school." Liz said.

"Why?" Komodo asked.

"Well, I used to go, but I stopped three months ago when the Sonic gang moved into my house." Liz said.

"The Sonic gang?" Mel asked, "You mean… Sonic and his friends actually live in your house!"

"Yeah." Liz said.

"Holy crap!" Komodo said, "You have to let me come over!" she had an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Are you a Sonic torturer too?" Liz asked.

"You mean _you_ are!" Komodo asked.

"YES!" Liz shouted, "Finally, somebody understands!"

_That afternoon…_

Tails was in the garage with the door opened when he spotted Liz coming down the street from the bus stop accompanied by three other girls.

Tails went back to his work, then he noticed that Liz had a black eye and the bottom half of her shirt was ripped off, he dropped the wrench in his hand and ran up to her, "Liz! What happened?" he asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Mel said, "You weren't kidding!"

"Of course not!" Liz said.

"What happened to your shirt… and your eye?" Tails asked.

"Oh, I got in a fight." Liz said, "If you think this is bad, you should see the kid I fought. She cackled evilly and the four girls went inside.

Tails stood there in shock, Liz was absolutely insane!

Liz went inside and into the living room where she saw Sonic and Shadow sitting on the couch watching tv.

Sonic looked over and saw Liz, "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I got in a fight. These are my new friends, Komodo and Mel." Liz said smiling, "And this is Dana." Liz said pointing to the third girl. Dana had long curly brown hair and wore all black.

"Nice to meet you." Sonic said to them.

Komodo smiled at him and took out two yo-yos, "YO-YO ATTACK!" she screamed as she flung them at him, Sonic screamed and jumped behind the couch.

Then Liz led the four of them up into her room and slammed the door.

"She lets _them_ in her room?" Sonic asked as he sat on the couch again.

"I know. When she found out Knuckles and I were in her room she-" then Shadow froze.

"Ugh… not again." Sonic muttered.

Shadow hid under the couch and sat there shivering and mumbling inaudible things.

Sonic took pictures.

Then there was a loud bang from Liz's room and the four girls came out along with a cloud of smoke, "DAMMIT KOMODO!" Liz shouted, "I told you NOT to light it on fire!"

"Sorry… why did it blow up?" Komodo asked.

"It was full of gunpowder of course!" Liz said, "What did you expect?"

Tails ran in from outside, "What was that?" he demanded.

"Komodo blew up my Sonic Voo Doo doll!" Liz said angrily.

Sonic gasped and braced for an explosion.

"Don't worry, if something was going to happen to you then it would have already happened." Mel said.

Sonic began to relax.

"Don't be so sure." Liz said, "I read it can take up to three hours for the doll to take effect."

Sonic screamed and ran out of the room.

"Is that true?" Dana asked.

"No, but it's fun to scare him!" Liz said with an evil smile.


	18. School for all! YAY!

**Chapter 18- SCHOOL FOR ALL! YAY!**

Liz had already left for school that day when there was a knock on the door.

Tails answered the door to see a man standing there wearing a detective coat.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Liz." He said.

"Uh… she's at school." Tails said.

"Good. A girl her age should be at school." He said, "How old are you?"

"Uh… I'm eight." Tails said.

"Why aren't you in school?" he demanded.

Tails stared at him, "What?"

Then Sonic came over, "What's up Tails?"

"And you! Why aren't you at school either! You're only fifteen!" the man said.

"But… we don't go to school!" Sonic said, "We're heroes! We don't have to."

"Everyone has to go to school!" the man said, "Don't worry, I'll fix this."

_Later at Liz's school…_

Liz sat in homeroom with Komodo, Mel, and Dana.

Then the teacher started shouting for everyone to shutup!

They stopped talking and looked up at the front of the class.

"We'll be getting some new students today, class." the teacher said.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Like we care." She whispered then she went back to talking with her friends.

"This is Sonic the hedgehog." She said.

Liz looked back to the front so fast her neck cracked, it was true! Sonic was standing at the front of the class with a scowl on his face.

"He'll be joining our class this year!" the teacher said merrily.

Liz stared at Sonic as he sat down in a desk.

All her friends stared too, none of them said anything, and then Komodo finally spoke up, "Why is Sonic in school?" she asked.

"Well, Sonic's only 15, so he should be in school." The teacher said.

"Yeah… but he's a hedgehog." Dana said.

"Dana! We do not judge people in this classroom!" the teacher said.

"BUT HE'S A HEDGEHOG!" Dana shouted.

"Dana! One more word and you will have a detention young lady!" the teacher snapped.

Dana shutup.

Liz was still staring at Sonic, not saying anything.

Sonic looked back at her, he was feeling uneasy about the way she was staring at him.

Then without warning Liz fell to her knees and shouted, "THANK YOU GOD!"

_Meanwhile across the hall…_

Tails and Amy were in another classroom standing in front of everyone else.

The teacher was staring at them, "So… why are you in school?" he asked.

"Because… we just are." Amy said.

"But why are we in the high school. I'm only eight." Tails asked.

"Because we're super smart!" Amy said.

_Another classroom…_

Rouge and Hannah were in this classroom and the teacher was screaming at them because they were dressed inappropriately.

"THISTYPEOFDRESSISINAPPROPRIATELADIES!WHATWEREYOUTHINKINGWHENYOUGOTDRESSEDTHISMORNING?

"Well we weren't thinking that we'd have to come to school!" Hannah said.

"Besides, these are the only outfits I have." Rouge said.

"Same here." Hannah said.

"Well then I suggest you go shopping after school!" the teacher said, his face still red.

The two girls sat down, "This is going to be a long day…" Hannah whispered.

_Yet another classroom…_

Knuckles and Shadow stood at the front of the room looking at the class, everyone was staring at them, including the teacher, "I feel… very awkward right now…" Knuckles mumbled.

"Same here." Shadow replied.

"So… boys…" the teacher finally said, "Tell us about yourselves."

"Uh… I protect the Master Emerald on Angel Island…" Knuckles said.

"I was artificially created on a space colony and frozen in a military base for fifty years and was released by a madman and I tried to blow up the earth but I changed my mind after a dramatic flashback and saved the station from crashing into earth and killing everything but I fell off the colony while trying to save it but somehow I survived even though I'm not sure how, my memory is blank up until three months ago when I moved in with my friends, at least I assume they're my friends, and Liz so now I'm just trying to get through my day without being stabbed shot or blown up, I guess you could say I have a very interesting life…" Shadow said in one breath. (**A/N: _You _try saying that in one breath!**) (**A/N: 97 percent of people who read that will try it**. )

"I see…" the teacher said.

Then the bell rang and Shadow and Knuckles ran out of the classroom to first period.

**This chapter is shorter and makes no sense but you will all live… eventually… and don't question how they got enrolled in the school… just review.**


	19. First Period

**Chapter 19- First Period**

Liz and Komodo were in social studies together first period, also Rouge were in their class too.

Liz was upset, "When do we get a class with Sonic? I have a whole list of pranks just for him!" Liz held up a scroll of paper that unrolled across the floor.

"I want a class with him too. Isn't it great? They're actually making them suffer with us!" Komodo said.

Rouge sat in front of Liz and Komodo, "Our homeroom teacher spent the whole class yelling at us because of our clothes." Rouge said, "It's like he's never seen girls dress like us before." she rolling her eyes.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher said, "I'm Mrs. Rosen and I'll be your social studies teacher." She said smiling.

"And it is the middle of the year and you are telling us this… why?" Komodo asked.

"Because we will be getting many new students today since they issued a law that says that animals have to come to school too." Mrs. Rosen said.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' AN ANIMAL?" Rouge shouted standing up.

"But you _are_ an animal… you're a bat." Liz said.

"DAMN YOU!" Rouge shouted.

"We will not have profane language in this classroom… um…"

"Rouge." Rouge said.

"Well Ms. Rouge, you will not be given special treatment around here because you're… you're… different, and I expect you to behave." Mrs. Rosen said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rouge mumbled as she sat down.

"So, today we'll be starting to learn about the industrial revolution." Mrs. Rosen said.

At these words a groan emitted from the class.

"Oh, c'mon!" Mrs. Rosen said, "Don't you want to learn about how people evolved from home working to factory work?"

"No." Liz mumbled.

_Another classroom…_

Shadow and Hannah walked into science class. The teacher went right up to them, "Hello. You must be Shadow and Hannah." She said.

"That's us." Hannah said.

"Well, welcome to our class. This is an advanced science class so it will be very small." The teacher said.

"Why are we here then?" Hannah asked.

"I requested you." The teacher said, "Have a seat." Personally Shadow didn't like her smile… it was creepy…

Shadow and Hannah sat and the teacher followed them, "So Shadow, your homeroom teacher told me you were a genetically engineered life form." She said, "Is that true?"

"Uh… yes…" Shadow said shrinking down in his seat.

"Fascinating!" the teacher said, then she turned and headed over to the door. She looked out for stragglers but then closed the door as the bell rang. Strangely she locked it and pulled a curtain over the window.

The other students reached into their bags and pulled out tool kits.

"Alright…" the teacher said turning to the class, "So who wants to dissect the girl?"

The hedgehogs screamed and ran for the windows-

_Yet another classroom…_

Dana and Amy were sitting in English class together.

Dana was looking at Amy's outfit, "So… do you always wear pink?" she asked.

"Of course! It represents my personality." Amy said smiling.

"Wow, there is something seriously wrong with you if you are twelve and in school and happy!" Dana said, "You shouldn't be this happy to be in school!"

"But… I am." Amy said.

"You should wear more black." Dana said.

"Why would I do that?" Amy asked.

"Well, for one thing, it might get Sonic's attention, instead of you being the bubbly fan girl, if you act like you don't care then he'll only want you more!" Dana said.

"You really think so?" Amy asked.

"Men always want the girl they can't have." Dana said, "Besides, you have to pair up with that little blue freak someday. It's either him you get him to like you or you forget about him and turn on to Tails."

_Another yet another classroom…_

Mel and Tails were in Spanish class.

The teacher was lecturing some kid in Spanish.

"This is boring." Tails said.

"I know." Mel said, "It's basically like this everyday."

"That sucks!" he said.

"Let's take over the class!" Mel suggested.

"Mel, are you wearing your necklace? Because that's an evil thought." Tails asked.

"…maybe." Mel said.


	20. Lunchtime

**Chapter 20- Lunchtime**

Hannah sat at her table with Rouge, she was shaking and continuously glanced over her shoulder.

"Your teacher tried to dissect you?" Rouge asked.

"I'm scared!" Hannah said, "I wanna go home!" She began to sob into her hands.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic and Tails walked in the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table, "I can't wait until this day is over." Sonic said, "The sooner I'm safe at home the better."

"Actually… since you live with Liz you're never really safe." Tails pointed out.

"Good point." Sonic said.

Then Shadow and Knuckles came in and sat at their table, "Science class was awful!" Shadow shouted.

"Why what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Our teacher tried to dissect me and Hannah!" he shouted, "It was horrifying!"

"Lucky you. Math class was boring." Sonic said, obviously not paying attention.

"Did you hear what I just said? We almost died!" Shadow said angrily.

"Mel took over Spanish class." Tails said, also ignoring Shadow, "She had the teacher in a choke hold before we could find her necklace."

"What necklace?" Knuckles asked.

"Mel turns evil without her necklace." Tails explained.

"Well, here she comes… and she has company." Shadow, who realized nobody cared about his near death experience, said pointing behind Sonic.

They turned around to see Mel coming in with Komodo… but Liz wasn't there.

Then suddenly an explosion was heard from the kitchen and Liz came out with her hair singed, "Whoa… that was cool!" she said.

One of the cafeteria ladies came out, "Thanks for all your help Liz, you really helped us improve our cooking." She said.

"Thanks Gladice." Liz said.

The boys stared at their food and pushed it away, "I'll see you guys later." Sonic said, then he hid under the table.

Liz went over to her friends who were staring at her, "So, where should we sit?" Liz asked.

"Who needs to sit? Let's find Sonic!" Komodo said pulling yo-yos out of her pockets.

"I concur!" Liz said pulling off her necklace.

The two ran out of the cafeteria together.

Sonic peeked out from under the table, "See how dangerous it is for me here?" Sonic said.

Mel went over and sat with the girls.

_The bathroom…_

Dana stood leaning on the sink, "C'mon Amy! Come out!" She said.

"No! I'm not coming out!" Amy called from one of the stalls.

"There's no one else here! I just want to see what you look like!" Dana said.

Amy unlocked the door and stepped out. She was wearing a skintight black dress, black lipstick, black high heeled boots, and spiked bracelets, "I feel… strange." Amy said.

"What are you talking about? You look great!" Dana said, "C'mon, let's go to lunch."

Amy followed Dana out of the bathroom and down the hall, suddenly they heard screams from the cafeteria, glass shattering, and something very hard smashing into the wall.

Sonic ran out screaming followed by Liz and Komodo who were covered in cafeteria food.

Sonic spotted Amy and stopped, staring at her, "Whoa…" he said.

Then Liz and Komodo tackled him.

Amy and Dana ignored Sonic's screams of pain and went into the cafeteria.

There was glass all over the floor and a hole in one of the walls but nobody seemed phased.

The two of them sat with the other girls, "Whoa Amy! Nice getup!" Rouge said.

"Thanks." Amy said.

Hannah was still crying. Then there was a loud explosion from the hall and Liz and Komodo came back into the cafeteria coughing.

"PLEASE LEAVE THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!" Liz screamed after a nasty coughing fit.

Everyone stared at them for a moment, then the alarm went off and the sprinklers came on.

"Liz, what did you do?" Tails asked.

"RUN GOD DAMMIT! DO YOU ALL WANT TO DIE?" Komodo screamed.

All the students ran out the emergency exits but their friends stayed, "Where's Sonic?" Amy demanded.

"We lost him in the smoke." Liz said, "But be assured we won't be having Science class for awhile."

Shadow fell to his knees and screamed, "THANK YOU GOD!"


	21. School Uniforms

**In the last version of this story there was another semi-plot before this one but it seemed to center around Liz and that isn't really the point of this story so in this version it has been skipped. Hence the chapter numbers are all screwed up.**

**Chapter 23- School Uniforms**

It was Monday morning and everyone had their new uniforms on and were standing in the living room feeling miserable. Except Liz who was still in her room.

The girls' uniforms consisted of a white blouse, a plaid skirt, stockings, and those ugly black dress shoes that strap over your foot… ugh! That's just wrong! Oh well, the boys' uniforms consisted of a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black pants with black dress shoes… DEAR GOD! THIS IS JUST WRONG! Oh well. Anyway, they all stood there complaining, especially the boys because they never wore clothes and complained about being hot and itchy.

Hannah was screaming about having to wear a skirt and Amy was upset that she could no longer sport her new gothic look at school.

Then they heard a door slam and Liz came sliding down the banister and landed in the living room and struck a pose showing off her uniform, "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

They all stared at her… not only was this type of behavior strange for her… but she was also wearing a boy's uniform. And not only that, but the sleeves of the shirt were pulled up, she had a red ribbon tied around her ponytail, she had wristbands on, and her shirt front was… partially unbuttoned on the top… which was also very strange for her.

Nobody said anything for awhile, then Sonic screamed, "AH! IT BURNS!" and ran from the room.

"Liz… you do know that's a boy's uniform right?" Shadow asked.

"Of course I do, stupid!" Liz said, dropping her pose.

"And you do realize that you look like… well… a…" Tails stuttered.

"You look like a slut." Rouge finished.

"That's the point you idiots!" Liz said angrily, "I'm going to show those idiots at the school board that just because you make us wear uniforms doesn't mean they can stop us from dressing inappropriately!"

"By yourself? They'll just suspend you." Rouge said.

"Oh contraire, I have followers. Many, many followers. Why do you think I was online all last night?" Liz asked.

"Actually we didn't notice." Hannah said.

"Well, I was IMing and emailing people to tell them and most of them replied and said they were in." Liz said.

"Did she button up her shirt yet?" Sonic called from the kitchen.

Shadow got an evil grin on his face, "Yep!" he called.

Sonic looked into the living room and screamed again and ran out, "DAMN YOU SHADOW!" he shouted.

Shadow started laughing.

"Whatever." Liz said grabbing her backpack which was suddenly there, "Lets go!"

They all went out to the bus stop and Sonic had his hands over his eyes.

As they got on the bus they realized just how many people Liz had spoken to.

Almost everyone had their uniforms screwed up in one way or another. (one of the boys was even wearing a girl uniform) (**A/N: One boy in my school actually wore a skirt one day. It was hilarious!**)

Liz smiled and went to the back and sat with Komodo and Mel (Dana was not on their bus) who were glad she was back to normal and were all wearing boy uniforms too.

Sonic and the others sat at the front of the bus staring at other people's outfits.

"Are we the only ones not in on this?" Amy asked.

Sonic shrugged, "Hopefully. The more people the sooner we won't have to wear these uniforms."

Shadow came up behind Sonic and pointed to the back of the bus where Liz and her friends were sitting, "LOOK! PANCAKES!" he shouted.

Sonic looked back drooling but then screamed, "DAMMIT SHADOW! STOP DOING THAT!"

_Homeroom…_

Liz, Komodo, Mel, and Dana were all sitting at the front of the class so the teacher would see what they did with their uniforms.

The teacher came in and saw the girls, "Girls, why are you wearing boy's uniforms?" she asked.

"Because we can." Liz explained standing up, "According to the letter you sent us with the new dress code, we had to order _a _uniform. Not a uniform designed for a specific gender. It also didn't say how we had to wear it."

"Well…" the teacher stammered, but she realized Liz was right, "…you ladies should have used more judgment. What is so wrong with the girls' uniforms?"

"Liz –_insert middle name_- -_insert last name_- does not wear skirts." Liz said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well… you'll be hearing from the principle about this!" the teacher said storming over to her desk. Then she looked around at the class and realized just how many kids were wearing their uniforms differently.

The teacher stared for a moment, "This is unacceptable!" she cried, then she ran from the room and to the principle's office.

Sonic sat in the back with his hands covering his eyes and mumbling swear words.


	22. Public Schools and Tobacco Companies

**Note: As of now, I have not acquired any proof of this theory. Anything you may read is fictional and has not actually happened… (damn schools…)**

**Chapter 24- Public Schools and their Relation to Tobacco Companies**

As the day wore on more and more people had used various ways to mess up their uniforms. That day at lunch Sonic sat with Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow, all of which had joined Liz's protest in hopes of getting rid of their uniforms.

Sonic had also joined her protest saying, "The sooner the uniform rule is lifted the sooner Liz will stop dressing like a slut!" then he walked off with his eye twitching… but now they were all sitting at the table with each other and talking about how well the protest was going. No one had been suspended so far and all the teachers were… how to put this? …pissed!

Hannah, Amy, and Rouge were all wearing their uniforms differently too. They sat there complaining about the new dress code when Liz, Komodo, Mel, and Dana marched in with their noses held high and sat down.

The girls stared at the four in puzzlement, "Why aren't they eating?" Hannah wondered.

Rouge looked around, "Why isn't anyone eating?" As they looked around and realized Rouge was right, only a few people were actually eating.

Hannah stood and walked over to Liz and her friends, "So… why aren't any of you eating?" she asked.

Liz looked at her and smiled, "It's part of our protest. We are boycotting the school lunches!"

"I thought you didn't eat cafeteria food anyway." Hannah said.

"Well… I don't but lots of people do!" Liz said.

"And by convincing them to not eat the food then we're cutting off a large supply of the food's money." Komodo said.

"Now all we have to do is convince people not to pay taxes to the schools." Dana said.

The four of them got into deep discussion of other ways to cut off flow to the school like burning the drugs they sold for extra money… I mean… Public schools aren't owned by tobacco companies… -shifty eyes-

Hannah went over to her table again and sat down, "Its part of their protest, they're not giving money to the school." She said.

"That makes sense." Amy said pushing away her tray.

The other two mimicked her and pushed away their trays.

The boys were just too stupid to notice anything that was going on around them so they just kept talking, what idiots.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot!"

Shutup Shadow.

"You can't insult us like that!"

Yes I can! I'm the authoress!

"Dammit, I forgot…"

Now stop ranting or I'll add it to the list of reasons to sick the therapists on you.

"…"

I thought so, anyway, the boys didn't notice anything strange because... well, they're boys.

Then the principle came into the cafeteria and everyone fell silent.

"Hello, is Miss Liz –_insert last name_- present?" he asked politely.

"That'd be me." Liz said standing up.

"Could you step into my office please?" he asked.

"What you can say to me you can say to everyone else." She said.

"Uh… I'd prefer not to." The principle said.

"alright, fine…" she grumbled.

Then she followed the principle into his office and sat in his big revolvie chair, "So, what's up?" she asked putting her feet up on the desk.

"Um, Liz, that's my chair." The principle said.

"Your point?"

"Nevermind." The principle said sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk, "Liz, this protest just can't go on any longer. We need that lunch money to pay for chalk." He said.

"Chalk? That's it? Please, you can just take the money out of your own wallet for that, it's like four bucks for twenty pieces." Liz said.

"IWILLNOTSPENDMYOWNMONEYFORYOULITTLEBRATS!" the principle suddenly erupted.

Liz stared at him.

"I mean… no." he said.

"We will stop the protests when you lift the dress code." Liz said.

"We just can't do that Liz." He said, "It was issued by the school board, we have no power to remove it."

Liz rolled her eyes, "I see your lips moving but-"

"Liz, PLEASE! Try to act like an adult here. There is nothing I can do." The principle said.

"Then get promoted to the school board and lift the dress code. Just get it done, I don't care how!" Liz said.

"Liz, if you call off this protest the school would make it worth your while." The principle said nodding his head to one of the drawers.

Liz opened it and saw a bag in there, her eyes became wide, "Are you trying to bribe me with drugs!" she demanded.

"No! Of course not!... They're brain stimulants!" the principle said smiling.

"I KNEW YOU WERE OWNED BY TOBACCO COMPANIES!" Liz shouted then she ran from the room screaming, "MY THEORY HAS BEEN PROVEN!"

_next day…_

Liz was explaining her 'Public Schools are owned by tobacco companies' theory to a large group of people in the hallway when two police officers came into the building. Liz ducked behind some other kids and crept into a classroom.

The officers went into the main office and came out with three people, the principle, the secretary, and the school psychologist.

Nobody ever heard from them again…

Except their parole officers…

And the dress code was lifted and there was happiness throughout the high school, Liz was a hero!

Then the next week everyone forgot her name and everything was back to normal.


	23. The Dance

**Chapter 25- The Dance**

Suddenly it's Monday and everyone's at school.

Sonic came into the lunch room to see cheerleaders passing out fliers. He avoided them and sat with Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails. Unfortunately all three of them had the fliers in their hands.

"Hey Sonic, have you seen this?" Knuckles asked handing him the flier.

"Oh goodie." Sonic said rolling his eyes. He took the flier and glanced at it, "A school dance? Yeah right." He gave the flier back to Knuckles.

"I'm with faker here." Shadow said crumpling up the flier.

Tails smiled, "I don't know. I think it sounds nice." he said.

"Who would you ask?" Sonic asked, "Cream's dead."

"No I'm not!" Cream shouted from under the table.

Suddenly Liz ran over to their table and pulled her up by her ears, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed.

Cream started to cry.

Then Liz dropped her as a cheerleader approached them with a smile, "Hey there fellow school goers, have you heard about the dance yet?" she asked handing Liz a flier. She hesitated then took it from her and looked it over.

She dropped the paper and then exploded with laughter. She was laughing so hard she fell over.

The cheerleader's smile faded then she forced it out again and skipped off towards her friends to keep handing out fliers.

Liz, still laughing, grabbed the flier and ran over to Komodo, Dana, and Mel at their table.

There was a pause where she was talking to them then the four of them all began laughing.

Knuckles was still looking at the flier, "It's guys ask girls." he said.

"Who cares? I'm not going." Shadow said.

"Why not? You should ask Hannah." Tails said.

"Shutup Sonic!" Shadow shouted indignantly.

"Hey, that was Tails!"

"Sorry… impulsive reaction…"

Then they heard another uproar of laughter and turned to see that Hannah had also received a flier and had fallen out of her seat.

"That's only _one_ of the reasons I'm not asking her." Shadow said.

"Since Cream is still alive I'm going to ask her." Tails said happily, ignoring Shadow.

"Where did she go anyway?" Sonic asked.

"I think she ran home crying." Knuckles said, "I think you should ask Amy." he added to Sonic.

"Hmm, maybe. As long as Liz doesn't try to blow up the dance." Sonic mumbled.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Liz said.

Sonic looked behind him to see Liz standing there with her friends and smiling at him, "Thanks for the inspiration hedgy." Then the four ran out of the cafeteria.

"What have I done?" Sonic said putting his face in his hands.

"Real smooth." Knuckles said rolling his eyes, "Oh well. They'll probably fail miserably anyway. I'm taking Rouge."

"You didn't even ask her yet." Shadow said.

"I don't have to. If she refuses I'll post the footage of her I have of her in the shower on the internet." Knuckles said proudly.

"You sick bastard." Tails mumbled.

"How else would I get her to say yes?" Knuckles asked getting up, "I'll go tell her right now." Knuckles stood up and went over to the girls sitting at a nearby table and began speaking to Rouge.

Sonic and co. watched as she leapt onto Knuckles and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

"Should we help him?" Tails asked.

"No, lets just let the pervert take what's coming to him." Shadow said smiling.

_Later…_

Liz sat on the couch watching 'Saw' with a notebook in her hands.

Sonic came in and stared at the screen then at the notebook, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Liz jumped and hid her notebook, "NOTHING!" she shouted. Then she ran up the stairs into her room.

Sonic paused then turned off the TV and went back into the kitchen where Tails was rummaging through the cabinets.

"Where did we put the vanilla extract?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"…nevermind."

"Hey, have you asked Cream to the dance?"

"No, I don't know if I should."

"Why not?"

"Because of that Cosmo thing."

"Oh please! She's a plant."

Just then the flower on the window sill began to sob. Sonic and Tails stared at it for a moment but then Liz came in and pulled it up by its roots and shoved it down the garbage disposal.

"Stupid flower." She mumbled angrily, then she ran into the other room and started watching TV again.

"Well, now you're free to ask Cream." Sonic said with a smile.

_Next Day… _

Sonic went into his homeroom and saw the fantastic four: Liz, Komodo, Dana, and Mel sitting in the corner and talking in a small huddle.

He sat on the other side of the room and tried to avoid eye contact with them.

The teacher came in and smiled, "Time for the pledge of allegiance everyone!" she shouted merrily.

Everyone ignored her.

"NOW DAMMIT!"

So everyone stood up for the pledge and then it was over and they sat back down and the girls resumed their evil plotting.

_Lunch…_

Amy sat down near her friends beaming.

"Why are you so happy?" Hannah asked.

"I just know Sonic is going to ask me to the dance!" Amy said, "My Sonikku would love to go to a dance with me."

"No, it's just you who'd love to go to a dance with him." Rouge argued.

"I'm sure he'll change his mind." Amy said defensively.

"I wish Knuckles would change _his _mind. I _have_ to go with him." Rouge said angrily.

"How did he get that video?" Hannah wondered.

"He has cameras everywhere I bet." Rouge said.

"Hey, I think Shadow might ask you Hannah." Amy interrupted.

"Ha! Good one. No way am I going with him." Hannah said.

"Why not? You two are so cute together." Amy said.

"You better not have called me and Shadow cute." Hannah said viciously.

"It was just a thought." Amy mumbled.

"Back to your dilemma Amy, I think you should go over there and see if Sonic wants to go to the dance." Rouge said.

"Alright, no problem!" she said, then she jumped up and ran over to Sonic's table. All conversation stopped as she approached, "Hi Sonikku." She smiled.

"Uh… Hey Amy." He said.

"Sooo… ask anyone to the dance yet?" she asked.

"No, I don't plan on going." He said.

"Oh, that's too bad." Amy said dejectedly.

Sonic looked up at her, "But… uh… you never know, maybe it'll be fun. Do you have a date yet?"

"SUREI'LLGOWITHYOUTHANKSFORASKINGME!" Amy screamed in a slur. Then she squealed and ran off towards her table again.

"Well I have a date now. That makes two of us." Sonic said, "Now it's just Shadow and Tails who don't have dates."

"coughaskhannahcough" Knuckles 'coughed'.

Shadow glared at him, "Very funny." He said, "No way am I asking Hannah."

"Why not? You two look great together." Knuckles said.

Shadow stood up, "I _will_ kill you. Make no mistake about that echidna!" Shadow shouted.

"Calm down!" Knuckles said, "It was just an opinion."

Shadow sat down, mumbled something angrily, then poked his food with a fork.

"Alright, whatever you say. I have to talk to Rouge about the dance." Knuckles stood up and went over to the girls and spoke to Rouge for a moment. Then he turned to Hannah.

Shadow froze, "What is he doing?" he shouted alarmingly.

Hannah glanced over at Shadow and said something back to Knuckles who smiled and ran back over to his table.

Shadow grabbed him by his throat and pulled him close, "I HOPE YOU DIDN'T JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!" he screamed.

"She said she'd love to!" Knuckles said with an evil smile.

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"Too late for that." Knuckles said.

"Now you have to ask Cream." Sonic said to Tails.

"Alright, I'll ask her when we get home." Tails said.

Shadow had now threatened to do many unpleasant things to Knuckles if he didn't go back there and explain to Hannah that he was lying.

When Knuckles refused Shadow jumped over the table and began to chase him around the cafeteria with a spork and swearing at the top of his voice.

Hannah watched this with a smile, "It's so much fun to make Shadow miserable." She said.

"Why did you accept?" Rouge asked.

"Because I knew Knuckles was just trying to piss off Shadow. So, why not play along to make Shadow angry?" Hannah said.

"Whatever you say." Amy said with a sly smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hannah demanded.

"Are you sure you didn't just say yes because you really do want to go?" Amy said.

"Are you nuts? I'm not that crazy!" Hannah shouted.

"Well, whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night." Rouge said.

Hannah glared at her but otherwise ignored them.


	24. The Chapter Where I Stall

**Chapter 26- The Chapter where I stall…**

Tails came into the house and threw his backpack into the corner. He was alone, seeing as everyone else had stayed after to either stare at cheerleaders' skimpy outfits or to throw rocks at the track team. I think you can figure out who did what by yourself.

He came into the living room to see Cream and Cheese sitting on the carpet roasting marshmallows over a little burning flower. She looked up and smiled at Tails, "Hello Mr. Tails. How was your day?" she asked innocently. "Chao Chao!" Cheese chimed in.

Tails stared at the little flower but then smiled at Cream, "It was great." He said.

"Aw man!"

Tails and Cream looked out into the audience and saw the Chaotix team sitting there eating popcorn, "After all we did to get you and that little Cosmo flower together you don't even care that she's being roasted?" Vector asked, "You make me sick!"

Tails glared at him, "It's not my fault Liz doesn't like me paired with her!" he complained, then he looked back at Cream, "So… I know you're too young to go to high school but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." He said.

Cream smiled, "Sure Tails, I'd love to go with you."

Tails smiled, "Uh… great…" Tails stood there for a moment then went upstairs and let Cream continue her barbeque.

_Later…_

Liz ran into the house followed by the rest. The boys looked like they'd been crying.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Tails asked coming downstairs.

"The cheerleaders were SO BAD!" Sonic shouted.

"I warned you." Liz said, "Our cheerleaders are enough to make you cry… and you did didn't you?"

"They couldn't make a pyramid so they kept trying and the fell off… over and over and over… AND THEY WERE ALL DOING DIFFERENT CHEERS!" Shadow screamed.

Cream patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Mr. Shadow, I'm sure you'll get over the immense shock eventually." She said.

"As if!" Liz said, "I was normal before I saw them!"

The three boys screamed, "THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN TO US IS IT?" Knuckles demanded.

"Well, I was forced to watch them for three hours during a basketball game… so probably not." Liz said, "You weren't there for that long were you?"

"No, thank god we left after the first fifteen minutes." Sonic said.

"Too bad, I would have enjoyed a group of people as socially challenged as I am." Liz said, then she ran into the garage, "Hey, this isn't my room…" they heard her say.

"And to think, that was almost you." Amy said shaking her head sadly.

Liz came out of the garage and back into the living room, "You saw nothing!" she shouted. Then she ran upstairs.

"Hey, the dance is tonight!" Tails said, "Aren't you all excited?"

"Defiantly!" Knuckles said putting his arm around Rouge. Her eye twitched but she resisted killing him.

Amy grabbed Sonic's arm, "Come on Sonic! Let's go buy me a dress!" Amy pulled Sonic out the door while he screamed, "You're paying for it right?"

_Later that night…_

Sonic stood in the living room wearing a tuxedo, "Do I have to wear this?" he screamed.

"Unfortunately yes." Knuckles said coming downstairs also wearing a tux, "It's a formal remember?"

"Fuck that…" Sonic mumbled angrily.

Shadow came in and sat on the couch. "Why aren't you dressed up?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I refuse to go." Shadow said stubbornly.

"But Hannah already said yes." Knuckles said.

"Do you think I care?" Shadow snapped, "What good will it do to go to some stupid dance? The only reason people go is so that afterwards they can get high, go to their friends houses, and-"

"SHADOW!" Sonic shouted, "Keep it PG!"

"Why? Liz changed it to M rated anyway!" Shadow argued, "AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" he added pointing at the therapists who were sterilizing a needle.

Shadow looked back at the other two guys, "And since I have no intention to do any of those three with Hannah I have no reason to attend this 'formal' dance." He said.

"That's the way to be Shadow!" Liz shouted from the kitchen.

"Liz agrees with me." Shadow said with a smile.

"That's because she's about to go and blow up the dance." Knuckles said.

"Another reason not to go." Shadow replied.

**Abrupt ending… sorry!**


	25. Yes, More Stalling! w00t!

**Chapter 27- Yes, more stalling! w00t! **

Amy stood upstairs in the hallway prancing around in a long red dress, "This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

"Yeah… for you." Rouge said as Amy skipped past her.

Rouge was wearing a purple dress matching the eye shadow she was wearing. Cream came out of her room… wait a second… when did she get a room? Oh forget it I'll just go with this…

She came into the hallway and twirled around in a little orange dress, "What do you think?" she asked.

"Tails is one lucky guy!" Amy said giving her a thumbs up.

"Aren't you a bit young to go to a high school dance?" Rouge asked.

The narrator slapped her for questioning her authority.

"Where's Ms. Hannah?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Rouge wondered.

Amy opened Hannah's door and saw her sitting on her bed listening to her CD player and still wearing her normal clothes.

"Hannah we have to go soon!" Amy shouted.

Hannah looked up at her, "I'm not really going you know." She said.

"Oh yes you are!" Rouge said coming up behind Amy, "I am not going to be the only one suffering tonight!"

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "How exactly do you intend to make me go?" she asked.

Rouge threw a black dress at Hannah, "If you aren't downstairs and wearing that in five minutes, I'll drag you down there and make you change in front of all the boys!" Rouge threatened.

Hannah uttered a soft scream, "YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Try me!" Rouge said glaring at her.

Hannah looked down at the dress, "Why can't I have a dress with straps like you and Amy?" she asked.

"Like I said: I am not going to be the only one suffering tonight!" Rouge said. Then she slammed the door before Hannah could protest.

As Rouge and Amy went downstairs they heard Hannah let out a stream of swearwords directed at Rouge.

Cream was already downstairs and was standing next to Tails and holding his hand.

Sonic was struggling trying to force Shadow into a suit and Knuckles was taking pictures of said struggle.

Rouge went over to help Sonic and after a few minutes they subdued Shadow and dressed him.

"Why are you all against me?" Shadow demanded.

"We're just tired of you avoiding Hannah." Knuckles replied, "Right baby?" he added putting his arm around Rouge.

Her eye twitched in anger but she remained still. Then after a moment she tore away from Knuckles, "Hannah is taking too long." Then she ran upstairs.

There were loud bangs from upstairs and Hannah came tumbling down the stairs in a black dress. Rouge flew down after her.

Hannah got up, "You didn't have to throw me! I was coming!" she screamed.

"Yeah but I have to take out my anger on someone." Rouge replied.

Hannah glared at Rouge, "I swear… if there weren't so many witnesses I would-"

"Yeah yeah, just go stand by your man." Rouge said pushing Hannah at Shadow.

"SHUTUP!" both hedgehogs shouted in unison.

**Another short chapter and an abrupt ending.**


	26. Hey, it's the Actual Dance!

**Chapter 28- Hey, It's the Actual Dance!**

Sonic and Co. came up to the school door and a cheerleader in a dress approached them, "Hey gang, you look great!" she said cheerfully, "It's ten dollars for a ticket!"

"Oh too bad, I'm broke!" Shadow said turning to leave.

Knuckles grabbed his shoulder and forced him back, "You're staying!" he shouted.

"Liz gave us access to her tab." Amy said, "It's strange she'd have a tab with a school though…"

"I think it's for the school store… but it all goes to the school anyway." Sonic said, "Wait, why would she _want_ us to come?"

"Because she wants to blow us up!" Hannah said, "We should leave! NOW!"

The cheerleader watched all this in puzzlement but she never stopped smiling, "Do you want to buy tickets?" she asked.

"Sure, but we have a school store tab, just take it off there." Sonic said, "Should be under the name Liz."

"Okay." The cheerleader said, then she turned and went off to sit at a table with another cheerleader to sell more tickets.

"Is there something wrong with her face?" Rouge asked.

"No, she was just smiling." Tails said.

"Is that healthy?" Hannah asked.

The others shrugged off this question and went inside the gym where the dance was being held. There were decorations slung across the walls almost halfheartedly.

"Oh this is fun…" Shadow mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on Sonic! Let's dance!" Amy said dragging the blue hedgehog off.

Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream followed them.

Hannah turned to Shadow, "Don't think you can just push me aside and objectify me like all these other idiots do to their sluts! I expect more than that. And no holding hands, eye contact, or any form of intimacy at all! In fact you have to remain ten feet away from me at all times!" She said.

"Fine…" Shadow said, just staring at her.

Hannah paused but then turned and stormed out of the gym, "I'm gonna hide in the bathroom till this blows over." She shouted back to Shadow.

Shadow sighed and left through a door on the opposite end of the gym.

Sonic was arguing with Amy, "We can't dance to this music! It's Led Zeppelin! It's physically impossible to dance to Led Zeppelin!" he shouted.

"Then go complain!" Amy shouted pointing at the DJ, "I want to dance with my Sonikku!"

Sonic mumbled angrily and approached the DJ, she had dark sunglasses, long brown hair, and was wearing… a paperclip necklace?

"Liz?" Sonic asked.

She took off her sunglasses and glared at sonic, "Keep it down!" she whispered urgently, "This isn't exactly legal in this state!" Then she slipped the glasses back over her eyes.

"What isn't legal?" Sonic asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, say how did you recognize me?" Liz asked.

"The necklace." Sonic said.

"Damn, I should've known…" Liz mumbled, "Well what do you want?"

"You have to stop playing Led Zeppelin before Amy rips my head off!" Sonic shouted, "What are you thinking playing this music? You can't dance to it!"

"Exactly!" Liz said, "Glad you caught on so fast. Komodo, Dana, and I are trying to sabotage the dance."

Sonic paused, "What about Mel?"

"She turned traitorous." Liz said pointing to the punch bowl.

Sonic looked and saw Mel standing next to a red haired boy, "Is that Chris?" he asked.

"Unfortunately." Liz mumbled bitterly, then she smiled, "Want to do me a favor?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little red pill, "Slip this into his drink." She said.

"What'll this do?" Sonic asked, nervously taking it from her.

"He'll start to parody the Matrix. It'll make all of us happy so just do it." Liz put her feet up on the stereo system and leaned back in her chair, "Now get lost, I'm waiting for the signal from Dana. And don't tell anybody about this either or you'll be sorry!"

Sonic paused but then went off to Amy, "She won't change the music." He said.

"Well then we'll have to dance to this." Amy pulled Sonic onto the dance floor and they joined the other couples awkwardly trying to dance to classic rock.

Shadow had wandered around the school twice. He yawned and glanced into the main office. He passed by then paused, he looked back and saw Hannah sitting on the secretary's desk and writing something in a purple folder.

He went into the office and approached her, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"The bathrooms smell like pot smoke so I decided to come and screw with tomorrow's morning announcements." She said wickedly.

Shadow stared at her, "Good idea." He said sitting on the desk next to her, "Give me some of those."

Hannah gave him half of the stack of papers and the two scribbled away.

Tails and Cream were standing near the food stand and talking when Chris ran by them wearing sunglasses and a trench coat and wielding a gun. They stared at him for a moment then Mel ran after him screaming 'CHRIS COME BACK!'

Knuckles and Rouge came up to the young couple, "Too bad I forgot my camera at home." Knuckles said.

"Can we leave now?" Rouge asked miserably.

"No!" Knuckles said angrily.

Rouge mumbled then glanced around, "WHERE ARE SHADOW AND HANNAH?" she screamed in a fury.

"Who cares?" Knuckles asked.

"_I_ DO!" Rouge shouted.

Knuckles pulled out a tape recorder, "DID YOU HEAR THAT? SHE AGREED TO MARRY ME! I have proof!" he shouted waving around the recorder.

Rouge could no longer hold herself back; she kicked Knuckles' happy place and ran off.

Tails and Cream just walked away leaving Knuckles to writhe on the floor.

_Meanwhile…_

Komodo and Dana, wearing all black were connecting wires under one of the tables.

"No, blue goes to red!" Dana whispered.

"Are you crazy? What kind of idiot would wire a bomb like that? It's blue goes to blue!" Komodo snapped.

Then the table cloth lifted and both girls pulled out nail guns. Liz glared at the two from the gap, "Calm down, it's me!" she said.

The two put away their weapons, "What's taking so long?" Liz demanded.

"Tell us, does the blue wire go with the red or blue wires?" Komodo asked.

"Blue of course." Liz said.

"Ha! In your face!" Komodo shouted pointing at Dana.

"Hurry up! We're running out of time!" Liz dropped the table cloth and headed back to the stereo system.

**The Dance shall be in two separate chapters. Get over it!**


	27. More Dance!

**Chapter 29- More Dance!**

Rouge stormed through the hallways angrily when she heard giggling. In her state of rage she was automatically drawn to the sound of happiness due to her urge to destroy it.

She looked into the office window to see Shadow and Hannah sitting on the secretary's desk and writing on her files.

She went inside and glared at them, "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"We're messing with all the school files." Hannah said.

"At first we were rewriting announcements but then we ran out of ideas." Shadow added.

"You can't have fun!" Rouge shouted, "Somebody has to be miserable with me!"

"Sorry can't help you." Hannah said while still writing.

Rouge growled menacingly then leapt forward and grabbed both hedgehogs by their arms and dragged them out of the office despite their screams and protests.

Chris was starting to draw a crowd as he climbed up the basketball hoop and shot at the balloons.

Sonic and Amy were also watching him, "What's gotten into Chris?" Amy wondered.

"Uh… I-I don't know." Sonic said unconvincingly. Luckily for him Amy was too busy watching Chris trying to hover to notice.

Knuckles was standing now and went over to them, "Well Rouge ran off…" he said miserably.

"Were you expecting any different?" Sonic asked.

"No, which is why I posted that footage even before we came to the dance!" he said evilly.

"WHAT!"

Knuckles was tackled by Rouge and she held in him in a chokehold, "I'M GONNA TAKE YOU TO THE COMPUTER LAB AND YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY THAT FOOTAGE **_NOW!_**" she screamed.

Then she pulled him up and dragged him out of the gym.

Sonic and Amy stared after her but then noticed Shadow and Hannah had been dragged there by her and were sitting on the ground glaring after her, "That bitch!" Shadow shouted, "I was actually enjoying myself for once!"

"Doing what?" Sonic asked with a perverted smile.

He wasn't smiling for the next few minutes when the two black hedgehogs were viciously beating on him.

Liz had mysteriously disappeared from her post and some random student had taken over and started playing different music so Tails and Cream, along with many other people, were dancing.

Amy reached in and pulled a bloody Sonic away from the violent hedgehogs assaulting him, "Come on Sonic, let's dance!" she said pulling him away.

"I'm leaving!" Hannah said. She turned towards the doors but Rouge came in with Knuckles and growled at her.

She immediately ran back to Shadow and stayed there staring at her as though she might attack at any second.

Sonic pulled away from the dance floor and ran off to the side. Amy followed him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong! I'm beaten and bloody and you want me to dance? I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" he screamed.

"You'll be fine!" Amy insisted trying to pull him back. But he tore away and ran off.

"OH SURE, YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T DANCE?" Amy screamed after him.

Chris had shot down all the balloons and now he was chasing Knuckles around the gym screaming, "STOP! I'LL HELP YOU FREE YOUR MIND!"

Rouge was glaring at Hannah and Shadow who were staring at her in fear. "Let's make a break for it." Shadow whispered.

"No! It's too risky, she'll be on us the second we're out the door!" Hannah said.

Then a boy wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses went up to Shadow, "Hey, I'm looking for Miles Prower. You know where he is?" he asked.

Shadow pointed over to the food court thing where Tails was standing with Cream, "He's right there." He said.

"Thanks." The kid ran off towards Tails followed by four others dressed just as strange.

"I have a bad feeling about what I just did…" Shadow mumbled.

The boy tapped Tails on the shoulder and he turned around, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Looks like you don't have a fox army to save you now, Tails!" the boy said taking out a samurai sword.

Tails' eyes grew wide as he recognized the cashiers from the grocery store, "CREAM! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" the pair sprinted off out of the gym with the cashiers right on their tails. (**A/N: You all knew the cashiers would be back!**)

"You know, I think this dance was doomed from the start. Even without Liz messing it up… has she done anything yet?" Hannah said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was her screwing with the music, but that's it." Shadow replied.

Sonic was crawling behind the food tables trying to avoid Amy. _Where the hell is the school nurse when you need her?_ He thought.

Oh, she couldn't help you anyway; she's just a bitch who tells you to suck it up and go back to class… I'd know…

_STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!_

I thought only Shadow could hear me… oh whatever… But at that moment Sonic heard a voice besides the narrator's.

"You guys are such idiots! You can't even wire a bomb!"

Sonic froze and listened closely, the voices came from under the table he was crouched next to. He lifted the table cloth slightly and saw Liz sitting with Komodo and Dana with a large bomb between them.

"Well it's not exactly stress-free work you know. It could blow in your face if you connect it wrong." Dana said.

"Shutup and do it right then!" Liz said angrily, "We only have two hours before the dance is over and we want to cause as much damage as possible, because if we're successful we won't have to take gym in the second semester either." Then she crawled out on the other side of the table.

Sonic dropped the table cloth and thought, they were going to blow up the gym and, in doing so, everyone in it! Not only that, they were going to ruin the only subject he had no chance of failing in!

What could he do to stop them? Then he had a thought: there was nothing _he_ could do to stop them, but he knew someone who could…

He ran off to find a payphone.

_Later…_

Shadow and Hannah were sitting on the top of the bleachers watching Chris duel with the cashiers, "I bet ten bucks the cashiers take out Thorndyke." Shadow said.

"No way; Chris has this Matrix thing going on." Hannah argued.

Then a loud explosion was heard. They looked at the wall behind them and saw part of a rather large robot protruding out of it.

A small black robot flew in and started laughing at it, "Hey Doctor, I think you missed the doors!" it giggled in a squeaky voice.

"Oh crap, don't tell me-" Shadow mumbled.

"Shutup Bokkun!" Eggman's voice shouted. A glass panel retracted and the egg-shaped doctor was revealed inside the robot.

He pressed a button and the machine lurched forward breaking through the wall. Shadow grabbed Hannah and pulled them both out of the way of being crushed just in time.

Liz ran up to the machine and glared up at Eggman, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY FICTION?" she demanded, "Haven't you gotten your oversized ass kicked enough times already?"

"No." Eggman said angrily, then he thought for a moment about what he said, "Wait… I mean… you're not going to kick my overs- YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BEAT ME THIS TIME!"

Liz smiled, "You have an IQ of 360 yet you talk like you're nine years old." She said.

Just then Dana and Komodo ran up to her, "Hey, we finished wiring the bomb!" Dana whispered.

"Perfect." Liz said, then she looked back at Eggman, "If you don't mind we're going to leave so you can kill Sonic if you want to."

"On the contrary, Liz: Sonic is the one who called me over. He said you were up to something and that I could get revenge on you by messing it up." The doctor said.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG!" Liz screamed, then she paused, "Damn, you weren't supposed to hear that…" she added in a mumble.

"Whatever… but prepare to be annihilated by my robot army!" Eggman shouted.

Then hundreds of those annoying red egg-shaped robots ran in through the hole in the wall Eggman's giant robot made and surrounded the three girls.

"Liz… do something!" Dana whispered uneasily.

"No problem." Liz pulled out a paperclip and chucked it at Eggman's robot. It clinked off the head and for a moment it seemed as if nothing happened, but suddenly the robot fell backwards.

The three girls saw where it was falling and their eyes grew wide, "NOOOO!" Liz screamed. But the robot collapsed on the food table… and their bomb.

_BOOM!_

As everyone threw themselves on the floor, they realized there was no point to that because the robot absorbed the entire blast… of course the robot was destroyed and Eggman was flung out of it into the wall.

Liz growled angrily, "I don't believe it… that was my last high intensity bomb!" she shouted.

Then the robots lowered their laser blasters.

"We have bigger problems…" Komodo reminded her.

The three girls ran from the gym screaming as the robots fired and chased after them.

Sonic approached his friends who were all huddled together near the doors, "Friends, never forget that you just witnessed two wrongs make a right." He said with a smile.

"You're evil." Hannah said, then she smiled, "Good to see you've finally discovered how rewarding being sneaky is."

"Well, since this is such a clichéd story, maybe you should end the chapter by turning on a slow song and dancing with Amy even though the whole dance has kinda been destroyed." Shadow said.

Sonic thought about this, "Nah… Let's just go home." So the group turned and left the partially destroyed gym and headed for home.

As everyone left, Bokkun flew about laughing, "This was fun! I'm glad we came." He said.

Eggman, who was covered in smoldering ash grabbed the little robot by his throat and pulled him close, "Shutup and go send Liz an exploding TV. AND MAKE IT A BIG ONE!" he shouted.

"Y-y-yes sir!" Bokkun said. Then he pulled away and flew off.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME LIZ!" Eggman screamed to nobody.

"Dude, they're all gone." Eggman looked to see the cashier standing there glaring at him, "And what've you got against this Liz girl anyway? It's that little fox who's the problem, him and his stupid army."

"First of all, she's blown me up twice now; and second, the fox army is lead by her character Akeii, not that little fox." Eggman said.

"So, if we get rid of her, the army will disappear and we can get to Tails?" he asked.

"In theory."

"Alright, you've got yourself an ally!" the cashier shook Eggman's hand and the two went off to scheme.

Chris had finally snapped out of his Matrix parody and had heard the whole thing, "Maybe I should tell someone…" he thought aloud, but then he saw Mel heading towards him. Her face was red with anger and she was holding a lead pipe.

"Later…" then he ran off screaming as Mel descended on him in her wrath.

**The end of the dance.**


	28. Oh the Humanity!

**This chapter has nothing to do with the Hindenburg explosion of 1937. If you don't know what I'm talking about maybe it's better that you don't.**

**Chapter 30-Oh the Humanity!**

A loud alarm went off next to Sonic's head. He groaned as he thought of another day ahead of running from Liz's wrath and avoid being dissected by Shadow's science teacher.

He opened his eyes and reached over to turn off the alarm but froze. His arm…!

He sat up and looked over at the mirror above his dresser. His jaw dropped as he stared at the blue haired boy staring back at him.

Then he heard a bang on the wall and Shadow's voice scream, "SONIC! Turn off your alar-" he stopped mid sentence and there was a few seconds of silence, then: "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Sonic sighed realizing he probably wasn't the only one this was happening to. He thought for a moment on what to do, then he was about to get up and leave the room when he remembered the first rule of being human; you need clothes. Oh… that's not right! –eye twitches-

"Hey, it was your idea to type this stupid plot in the first place!" Sonic argued.

Well, yeah but I didn't think of this when I started writing… oh god! Just wear your sheets or something!

"With pleasure."

Sonic wrapped his blanket around himself before standing up and then went over to the door and stepped out into the hall. As he did he saw a tan boy with black hair streaked with red also wearing a sheet. He glared over at Sonic, "Good, I'm not alone." He said irritably.

"I should say the same." Sonic mumbled, "Where's everybody else?"

Then Amy's door opened and a pink haired girl stepped out. "Hey, she has clothes?" Shadow shouted, "No fair! We have to wear bed sheets!"

"Well, I have clothes anyway… and for some reason they still fit…" Amy replied.

"This sucks." Sonic said, "Where's everyone else?"

Then Rouge's door opened and a blonde girl emerged from her room dressed in her clothes and glared at the three in the hall, "What's going on? I want answers NOW!" she shouted in a rage.

"We're not sure." Shadow said with wide eyes, "Just don't kill us."

Knuckles' door opened and he came out with similar problems. As in he was a human as well, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he demanded.

Then Liz's door opened and she stepped out in her blue sheep pajamas, "SHUTUP! YOU KNOW I WANT TO SLEEP UNTIL THE LAST-" then she froze and stared at the people standing in her hallway. There was silence for a moment and then she screamed and dove back into her room. Two seconds later she emerged, fully dressed and with a nail gun in each hand.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my home and…" she paused and her eye twitched, "Where the hell are your clothes?"

Sonic tried to take a step towards her but she held the nail guns threateningly, "Don't you take one step or I'll puck you full of lead!" she shouted.

"I thought those were full of paperclips." Sonic said.

Liz paused and looked at the guns, "Oh… right." Then her eyes became wide and she stared up at him, "S-Sonic?" she asked in amazement.

He nodded.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"I can explain that."

Liz turned around to see a Japanese man wearing a suit was standing behind her smiling at her, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I've come as a representative of SEGA and the Sonic Team." He said.

"Then would you mind explaining this weird change?" Sonic asked irritably.

"Of course. You see, last night some of our animators on the sonic team were tinkering with your graphics and… accidentally saved them which overrode your previous graphic files." He said with a weak smile.

"Oh, that's just great." Shadow mumbled angrily.

"Well, don't be so upset about how _you _look Shadow. You came out quite well. You should feel sorry for Tails… Where is he?"

Sonic went over to Tails' door and knocked on it, "Tails! Come on out. It's okay." He called.

"NO! I'm never coming out!" Tails' voice shouted back… though his voice was rather squeaky for some reason.

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" Sonic said.

Rouge went up to the door and kicked it, "Open the door Tails, or I'll break it down!" she called.

"No don't!" Tails squealed.

"Three… two…"

"Okay! Just give me a second!"

After a pause the door opened and Tails stepped out wrapped in a sheet. There was a silence hanging in the air as everyone stared at him… cough, maybe I should say 'her.' Then finally Shadow collapsed in laughter.

Tails' eyes filled with tears as he… she… looked at the floor in shame.

"Stop laughing Shadow! That's so mean!" Liz said angrily.

"Whoa… Liz is being nice." Sonic said.

"Well, we don't control her so that's not our fault." The SEGA man said.

"How long will it take to fix this?" Liz asked.

"We have to redraw everything from scratch so it should take about a week."

"A week?" Shadow demanded standing up and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "Are you kidding me? We have to go to school like this?"

"Let me show you." The SEGA man said. He snapped his fingers and a laptop appeared in his hands. He opened it and opened some documents, "This is your graphic file, Shadow. We accidentally rewrote them and replaced them with this. We have to start a new file and redraw all your graphics from nothing."

"Hey, how did you get that laptop to appear?" Knuckles asked.

"We're SEGA. We can do anything." The man said with a smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me my colleagues and I have to throw eggs at Nintendo." Then he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Wow… that was odd…" Liz said.

"Speaking of odd… can we get some clothes?" Sonic asked grasping at the sheet around him even tighter.

Liz paused and then screamed, "AAAAH! MY EYES!" then she ran into her room.

Sonic knocked on her door, "Hey Liz, can we borrow your clo-" Before he could finish, Liz's door opened and her whole dresser was thrown into the hall. Sonic stepped aside just in time to avoid being crushed.

"TAKE IT! JUST PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Liz screamed.

"Oh, this is going to be a long day…" Shadow mumbled.

**Hehe, it's such a cliché but I couldn't resist. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Hannah either.**


	29. Shadow is almost dissected, how fun!

**Chapter 31- Shadow is almost dissected, how fun!**

Liz stood out on the street corner waiting for the bus. Hannah was standing next to her looking down the road for the others, "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Putting on my clothes…" Liz mumbled angrily.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked.

"You'll understand when you see them." Liz said looking down the street. As the big yellow monster came rolling down the street Hannah gasped, "Oh my God…"

Liz looked back to see the rest of the gang running towards them.

They stopped when as they approached, all of them panting. Hannah just stared at the five of them in shock.

Sonic wearing a blue hard rock café shirt, Tails wearing a happy bunny shirt, Knuckles a Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt, and Shadow a Led Zeppelin shirt. All of them had identical jeans on. Shadow obviously had the better wardrobe- (**A/N: Oh shutup about Led Zeppelin for just two seconds, would you?**)

"I guess being human has it's drawbacks." Liz said smiling wickedly at an out-of-breath Sonic.

"Shutup!" Sonic snapped.

Liz just laughed and looked at the bus as it rolled to a stop in front of them, "Well, at least Shadow doesn't have to worry about being dissected anymore." she added.

"I didn't think of that." Shadow said, "Sweet!"

Liz climbed onto the bus and went to the back. For some unknown reason Komodo and Mel weren't there.

_Meanwhile…_

Mel and Komodo were running through the woods from a squadrant of punies trying to stab them with shine sprites.

_Later at school…_

Liz slammed her locker closed and was approached by Komodo and Mel, both looking sadistic.

"There's something shiny on your back." Liz said.

Mel cringed and pulled a shine sprite out of her spine.

Liz raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even gonna ask." she said.

Dana came up to the three of them, "Hey. Where are Sonic and the others? I haven't seen them." she asked Liz.

"Who cares? You guys have to help me find someone to date so I can piss off Chris." Mel said.

"Still mad about the dance?" Dana asked.

"Extremely." Mel said, "Say, how about that guy in the Stairway to Heaven shirt near Shadow's locker. He's kinda cute. Who is that?"

Liz looked and smiled wickedly, "That, my friend, would be Shadow." she said.

Mel screamed and ran off to the bathroom to wash her mouth out wth soap.

Dana and Komodo just stared, "Wait… that's Shadow?" Dana asked.

"Yeah. SEGA had a graphic problem and now the Sonic gang is stuck as humans for a week." Liz said, "We should go see if Mel is trying to kill herself."

The three ran off to the bathroom after Mel.

Later… 

Shadow walked into science class with a smile knowing that today there was absolutely no risk of being dissected.

The teacher stared at him for a moment, "Shadow?" she finally asked.

"Yeah. SEGA had a few problems…" he said cheerfully.

"Fascinating!" the teacher said excitedly.

Shadow's smile faded. Whenever she said 'fascinating' it was rarely a good sign. Hannah came in and sat down in her seat. Shadow sat next to her fearfully, "I have a bad feeling about this…" he mumbled.

"I've had a bad feeling since we walked into this classroom on day one." Hannah said, "Yet we come here everyday and are almost killed. What does that say about our intelligence?"

Hannah looked over at the students who were taking out their tool kits, "And that's our cue!" she said as she stood up and sprinted out of the classroom screaming.

Shadow glanced at them and tried to follow her but the teacher slammed the door shut before he could reach it. Liz was right when she said being human had drawbacks. It meant no super speed to escape from your evil science teacher.

Meanwhile… 

Liz and Komodo sat behind Rouge in Social Studies, "So why is your hair blonde?" Komodo asked.

"Who knows? I guess they just didn't want it to be white." Rouge replied.

Then Hannah burst into the room and looked right at Liz, "Liz! The science teacher's going to dissect Shadow!" she screamed.

"Oh no! He's wearing my favorite shirt!" Liz screamed as she stood up.

Hannah glared at her but Liz ran past her out into the hall and towards the science room.

Hannah ran off to get the principal and hopefully get her teacher fired for trying to dissect a student.

Shadow was chained to a desk and screaming for his life. "Don't be scared Shadow; your death will be for the sake of knowledge." the teacher said with a smile. Then she stuffed a sock into his mouth.

One of the students cut off Shadow's shirt at which Shadow only screamed louder, only his cries were now muffled by a nasty sock.

Then the door banged open and Liz glared in at the science teacher, "HOW DARE YOU?" she screamed, "That was my favorite shirt!"

Shadow said something inaudibly but you can be sure it was angry and profane.

Then Hannah came dragging the principal, "See? She's trying to kill Shadow!" she insisted.

"Science Teacher!" the principal shouted angrily, "I'm surprised at you."

"Doesn't this lady have a name?" Liz asked.

"You're next!" the teacher said angrily pointing at Liz. Then she jumped out the window.

"We're going to need a new science teacher…" the principal mumbled.

"GASP! PICK ME!" Liz said raising her hand.

"Alright, you're hired." Then he left and headed back to the office.

"We were promised a dissection at the beginning of this course!" one student whined.

"Alright. You can dissect this paperclip." Liz said reaching into her pocket, "Sorry Jimmy." she added to the paperclip.

As the kids pounced on the paperclip Hannah untied Shadow and pulled the sock out of his mouth.

"Thanks Hannah." he said rubbing his arms where the chains had cut into them.

"Hey look! Shadow has white chest hair!" Hannah said with a laugh, "I like you better when you're human. You're much more fun!"

"Would you like to join in the fun?" Liz asked with a smile.

Hannah's eyes became wide and she opened her mouth to protest but Liz snapped her fingers and there was a flash.

"AAH! YOU ASSHOLE!"


	30. The Exploitation Begins!

**Pen caps inspired by Dana.**

**Chapter 32- "The Exploitation Begins!"**

_Lunchroom_…

Sonic was beating back a pack of rabid pen caps with his lunch, "What the fuck is going on?" he demanded.

Liz ran into the room, "BAD PENCAPS!" she screamed, "Back to the science lab!"

The little blue pen caps began to jump out of the lunchroom and back to the lab.

"What did you do?" Tails, who was sitting at the table next to Knuckles, asked.

"It was a science class gone wrong, let's leave it at that." Liz mumbled.

"You can say that again…" Shadow mumbled coming in behind her. Then Liz turned and ran after the caps.

"Why is your shirt all torn?" Sonic asked sitting down at their table again.

"Maybe some other time… right now I'm still traumatized by the experience." Shadow said also sitting.

"What? Did Hannah try to rape you?" Sonic said with a perverted smile.

Shadow opened his mouth to shout at Sonic but then suddenly there was a bang out in the hallway and they heard Liz scream, "AAH! MY PEN CAPS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Then Hannah stormed into the cafeteria only now she was no longer a hedgehog. She was a human girl wearing Hannah's clothes and with long black hair with black ends and appeared extremely enraged.

"Whoa… when did Hannah become human too?" Tails asked.

"First Period." Shadow answered simply.

Hannah sat at her table with Amy and Rouge.

"Hannah looks a lot better as a human." Knuckles said.

Sonic smiled, "Hey Shadow, you have competition." he said with a wink.

Shadow glared at Sonic, "That joke is getting old." he said angrily.

"Maybe for you but never for me!" Sonic said still smiling.

"Don't make me hurt you." Shadow mumbled viciously.

"I'm so scared." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Would you two cut that out?" Knuckles mumbled, "I'm not calling Hannah hot, Shadow isn't in love with her, and you really should stop making perverted jokes about it."

"Thank you." Shadow said.

"Well, are you going to tell us how your shirt was ripped or not?" Tails asked.

"I was in trapped in science class and it was off so they could dissect me." Shadow said, his eye twitching slightly.

"Oh, close call?" Sonic asked, unable to hide a smile.

Shadow glared at him, "You wouldn't be smiling if it had been _you_ who was chained to a desk with a dirty sock stuffed in your mouth and several insane nerds trying to cut out your heart and weigh it!" he screamed.

"I know, but it _wasn't_ me and that's the important part there." Sonic said.

"Why don't you two just shutup and eat your lunches?" Knuckles interrupted.

"I can't. It was stabbed by Liz's mutant pen caps." Sonic said holding up a brown paper bag covered in holes and dripping with ink.

"I'll probably just throw it back up anyway." Shadow said putting his face in his hands.

"Oh suck it up." Sonic mumbled. Later… 

Liz came into the house and fell onto the couch and started writing her lesson plan for the next day.

"You're not seriously going to be the new science teacher, are you?" Shadow asked as he came in behind her.

"Somebody has to do it." Liz said with a smile, "Besides, I'm a great teacher."

"You suspended a kid for asking if he could sharpen his pencil." Shadow said flatly.

"He was up to something! Who _asks_ to sharpen a pencil?" Liz reasoned.

Shadow groaned, "Well, could you get me a different shirt before you get wrapped up in that?" he asked.

Liz put down her clip board and went up to her room. When she came down she handed Shadow a shirt identical to the one he'd torn, "Wait… why were you so mad about this shirt being torn if you have an identical one?" he asked.

"Because that one was my favorite." Liz said picking up her clipboard again.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to question her, "Don't you make me get the therapists." Liz threatened.

Shadow rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

Then Sonic came in followed by Amy, "You're not going to be teaching _our_ science class, are you?" Sonic asked.

"That depends. Did you have Science Teacher for a teacher?" Liz asked.

"Who?"

"Science Teacher?"

"Which science teacher?"

"Science Teacher!"

"Yes, but which one?"

"That's her name: Science Teacher!"

"She doesn't have a name?"

"Nope."

"Oh… well our teacher has a name."

"Damn… I guess you won't have me then…" Liz mumbled angrily, "But don't let me catch you running in the halls or I'll give you a detention!"

"Yeah… you wish." Sonic mumbled as he headed for the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Liz demanded standing up. But as she did she realized this no longer had the desired effect seeing as Sonic was now taller than her.

Sonic smiled slyly, "Please…" he said rolling his eyes. Then he went upstairs.

"You're gonna pay for that remark hedgehog!" Liz shouted after him.

"I'm not a hedgehog anymore!" Sonic called back.

Liz's face turned red with anger. However, she sat back on the couch and began scribbling furiously on her clipboard.

Amy stared at her fearfully but then ran upstairs after Sonic. She knocked on his door and Sonic answered and smiled, "Hey Ames." he said, "What's up?"

"You should not piss off Liz like that Sonikku!" she said pleadingly, "You're not going to be human forever!"

"Well, I may as well enjoy it while it lasts." Sonic said with a smile. Then he slipped past Amy and ran down the stairs. Amy quickly ran after him, "SONIC! DON'T!"

However, Sonic ignored her and ran over to Liz and snatched the clipboard right out of her hands.

Liz paused in surprise for a moment but then glared up at him, "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Taking my revenge while I can!" Sonic said with an evil smile.

Liz stood up and tried to grab back the clipboard but Sonic held it over her head, "Come on! Jump for it!" he shouted.

Liz's face became red again but managed not to scream somehow. She stood there for a moment not knowing what to do but then jumped up and tried to grab her clipboard. Sonic pulled it away at the last second.

"I could get used to this!" he said cheerfully.

Liz pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face and he dropped the clipboard. She grabbed it and ran into the basement.

Sonic glared after her, "She'll pay for that." he mumbled angrily.

"Are you insane?" Sonic looked over to see Shadow and Hannah standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Shadow was wearing the new shirt Liz had given him.

"When you become a hedgehog again she is going to massacre you!" Shadow said.

"He's right!" Amy said from the stairway, "It's not worth it, Sonic!"

"You don't realize how much suffering I've been through at her hands! I'm going to enjoy this week as much as possible. If she kills me when this is over then I can die happily knowing that she'll know how it feels! The exploitation begins now!" he screamed.

Then he stormed past Amy up the stairs and out of sight.

"He's gonna die." Hannah said shaking her head sadly.


	31. More Voodoo!

**Chapter 33- More Voodoo!**

_Next Day…_

Liz walked into her classroom and sat on the teacher's (her) desk. Dana came into the class after her, "Are you still going on with this stupid 'being teacher' thing?" she asked.

"Of course. I get paid now and I don't have to go to my other classes!" Liz said with a smile.

"But Liz, you're fourteen." Dana argued.

"That's Miss Liz to you." Liz snapped.

"Miss? Didn't you marry that donkey down the road once?"

"HEY! That was a joke!" Liz said defensively, "Now get to class young lady. Tardiness will not be tolerated!"

Dana rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom. Liz stood by the door as students came in. Then the bell rang and she slammed it shut. Three students began banging on the door, "YOU'RE LATE!" Liz screamed, "GET YOUR ASS BACK TO YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER AND GET A PASS!"

Shadow and Hannah were sitting in the front row and staring at her fearfully, "Please tell me today isn't going to be like yesterday with those pens!" Shadow begged.

"Nope." Liz said, "Today we're going to see if we can master the art of voodoo."

She pulled a bag out from under her desk and pulled out Sonic dolls, "The first one to get it right gets an A!" she shouted.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "I knew she'd figure out someway to get back at him." She said.

"How do we know if it works?" Shadow asked.

"You stab it and you listen for a scream of pain from the next classroom." Liz said, "And you get extra credit if you hand in a detailed procedure to how you made it."

"Why do you need that?" one kid asked.

"So I can make more of course!" Liz said, "Now get to work! You only have forty-five minutes!"

_Later at Lunch…_

Sonic came into the lunch room and sat next to Shadow. He pulled his lunch out of his backpack and then noticed Shadow looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you feel any sudden and inexplicable stabs of pain in your spine this morning during class?" Shadow asked.

"What? No!"

"Just wondering…" Shadow said looking away.

Sonic raised an eyebrow but then decided that Shadow was just rambling, "So, what did Liz do with your class today?" Sonic asked, "I'd rather not be unexpectedly attacked by mutant furbies."

"Well…"

"OW!" Sonic screamed suddenly. Then he rubbed the back of his head, "What the fuck was that?"

Then Liz came into the lunch room holding a Sonic doll with a needle stuck into the back of the head, "Thanks Shadow. You're my new favorite student!" she said with a smile.

"YOU GAVE HER A VOODOO DOLL?" Sonic demanded.

"But on the plus side I get an A in her class." Shadow said with a smile.

Sonic responded by tackling Shadow and trying to strangle him but of course the Shadow fangirls in the audience and pulled him off.

"Why didn't you girls do anything when I was about to be dissected?" Shadow demanded.

"We were on a coffee break with that fox army." One said, "Funny thing is, they kinda get drunk off caffeine and this red fox was screaming at them that their village was gonna get burnt down… weird."

"Hmm, Tails could be in trouble if the cashiers find out that his… her army is drunk…" Liz mumbled.

While she was saying this Sonic grabbed the doll and ran.

"Good thing Shadow wanted that extra credit." Liz said pulling out a notebook.

_Meanwhile in a Hardware Store across town…_

Science Teacher (**A/N: I need to get a name for her…**) was rummaging through boxes of tools when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked back and found she was facing a teenaged boy with black hair smiling at her, "So I heard you had trouble with the school you used to work at." He said.

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"Well, your job was taken by this little fourteen year old punk, wasn't it?"

"Don't remind me." Science Teacher said turning back to the tools on the shelf.

"We have a proposal for you…"

Science Teacher turned around, "I'm listening…"

The boy slipped on a pair of black sunglasses matching his trench coat, "Follow me. I'll introduce you to my business partner." The cashier said.


	32. The Allies

**By "The Allies" I don't mean Great Britain, France, and Russia. Nor do I mean the much hated group of story reporters around ff dot net. I mean the new alliance going on in my fiction.**

**Chapter 34- The Allies**

Tails came out of her room and went down the stairs slowly. Sonic was sitting on the couch reading something.

Sonic looked up at Tails, "What's wrong pal?" he asked.

"Liz just told me about the fox army. I can't believe they'd go and do that and leave me open for attacks!" Tails said angrily.

"Well you can always get a delusional Chris to protect you." Sonic said, "Say, why do they want to kill you anyway?"

Tails paused and glanced around the room to make sure they were alone then went and sat next to Sonic, "You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" she said.

Sonic raised his brow but nodded. "The head cashier… his name is Kaute." Tails explained, "I knew him at his last job."

"Why does he want to kill you though?"

"Because I know their only weakness!" Tails said.

"Tell me!" Sonic said excitedly.

Tails leaned over and began whispering into his ear. Sonic's eyes became wide, "Are you kidding?" Sonic asked when Tails had stopped, "Do they really care that much?"

"You'd be surprised." Tails mumbled, "I have to go see if I can get an intervention somewhere…" Tails stood up and was about to leave when she looked back, "What is that you're reading?"

Sonic tried to hide the papers but not before Tails saw the title, "YOU'RE READING LIZ'S SCRIPTS?" she demanded.

Sonic stood up, "I have to know how she's going to kill me so I can avoid it! I can't wait any longer without knowing!" he argued.

"If she finds you reading that then you won't have to wait to find out!" Tails warned.

"I'll take my chances!" Sonic said sitting back on the couch.

"I'll pray for you." Tails said rolling her eyes. Then she headed out the door.

_Later at a café downtown…_

Tails walked into the cyber café and glanced around at all the foxes asleep on the tables and chairs. She walked in and looked at the girl behind the counter, "Is there a red fox here named Akeii?" she asked.

"There's only one red fox here who isn't drunk so I guess you'll want to try him first." She said pointing over to a corner.

Tails looked over and saw Akeii sitting there banging his head violently against the wall, "Though I think he's having a bad trip or something…" the girl said. Then she picked up her newspaper again.

Tails groaned and went over to Akeii, "Akeii! Stop that!" she said.

Akeii looked up at Tails, "Who the hell are you?" he demanded. A computer nearby beeped, "STOP THAT NOISE!" he screamed clapping his hands over his ears.

"It's me, Tails! Sega messed up my graphics." Tails replied quietly, feeling her cheeks flush.

Akeii stood up and glared at Tails, "THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT! If you hadn't brought my army to this time then they wouldn't have gotten drunk off coffee!" he shouted.

"But it doesn't make any sense: coffee has caffeine is a stimulant, not a depressant!" Tails argued, "Something's not right here!"

She glanced around the café and then her eyes became wide as she looked in the back at the only occupied table where three people were sitting and sipping coffee.

"Kaute!" she mumbled angrily.

The cashier was sitting between Dr. Eggman and the Science Teacher. "I'll be right back." Tails said to Akeii. Then she crept over to a nearby table trying to listen in.

"-wasn't what I expected to happen but I guess it worked out anyway." Eggman said.

"What Egghead is trying to say is we've created this alliance to take down the Sonic Gang. And that girl they're living with is in the way so she has to go." Kaute said.

"Interesting proposal." Science Teacher said stirring her coffee, "But why are you two trying to kill the Sonic Gang?"

"Sonic is the only one standing in my way of world domination." Eggman said.

"Tails is a threat that must be eliminated." Kaute said.

"Why did Kaute contact you? What do you have against them?" Eggman asked.

"I want to dissect Shadow." Science Teacher said.

"Why?" Eggman asked.

"I'm a Harvard graduate being faced by a genetically altered life form! How can I resist?"

Tails leaned back a little trying to listen but her chair creaked noisily. Kaute glanced over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow. Tails smiled sheepishly hoping he wouldn't recognize her. Luckily he decided to ignore her and turned back to his conversation.

"Well we've already eliminated one line of defense. Tails' fox army is out of order." Kaute said with a laugh.

"Oh is that what all these guys are about?" Science Teacher asked gesturing to the drunken foxes around the café.

"Yes. My friend behind the register there has been slipping alcohol into their coffee. She'll make sure they don't go anywhere for awhile." He replied.

Tails glanced at the girl behind the register. Of course! Another cashier. Most of them must've been in collaboration with Kaute. '_I'll have to start using those self-checkouts._' she thought.

Then Tails felt the hair on her neck stand up as she heard: "TAILS! Make this stupid _computer_ shutup!"

Tails glared over at Akeii who was trying to smash a computer that was beeping at him. Then she looked behind her and saw the trio at the table staring at her.

Then Kaute stood up and pulled out his katana. Tails squealed and sprinted for the door.

"STOP HIM!" Kaute screamed, "... eh… her…"

The girl behind the register jumped over the counter and tried to grab her but Tails jumped over her and dashed out of the shop.

Kaute growled angrily and threw his sword into the wall, "He heard everything!" he shouted angrily.

"_She._" Eggman pointed out.

"Whatever! Now Tails is going to tell all of his friends about the three of us working together!" Science Teacher screamed.

"He won't get the chance!" Kaute said angrily. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed his cashier friends.

Eggman turned to Science Teacher while Kaute was calling on his posse, "So, are you in?" he asked.

"Of course." She said with an evil smile, "How could I pass up such a great opportunity to learn?"

"Welcome to our alliance!" Eggman said shaking her hand.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUTUP? I'M ON THE BLOODY PHONE!"


	33. Authoress Powers to the Rescue!

**Chapter 35- Authoress Powers to the Rescue!**

A blonde boy dressed in a trench coat on a street corner hung up his cell phone and turned to a red headed girl garbed in the same coat behind him, "Just got word from the boss. We've gotta find an orange haired girl heading this way." He said.

"Well? Who is it?" the girl asked.

"He said it was Tails… but that can't be right, can it?"

"Well if it _is_ Tails it's important we catch him… or her…" the girl said taking out a katana.

"Shana! Put that away!" the boy said, "If Tails sees you with it he'll know we're cashiers!"

The girl, Shana, glared for a moment but then put the sword back under her trench coat. "We have to be stealthy with this attack."

Just then Tails sprinted past them screaming.

"DAMN! GET HER!" The two pulled out their swords and ran after her.

Sonic closed the script and just stared at the wall, "Wow… I'd have thought it would be more bloody and violent…" he mumbled staring down at the cover page.

"I think you misunderstood the conditions upon which your death occurs."

Sonic spun around to see Liz sitting on the back of the couch behind him and smiling nastily at him, "I don't think you read how another character dies the exact same way and how painful it was." She said. Then she held out her hand expectantly.

Sonic blinked twice in confusion but then realized she wanted her script back, so he put it in her outstretched hand and she grabbed it.

"You're… you're not mad I read through all the ideas for your future stories?" Sonic asked.

Liz laughed cheerfully, "Are you kidding? I'm furious!" Then she stood on the couch cushions and jumped down to the floor, "But there's really nothing I can do now while you're bigger than me though." Then she went calmly up the stairs towards her room to put her scripts back in the vault in her closet.

Sonic stared after her in puzzlement. Was this a good or bad thing?

Shadow, who had been watching from the kitchen doorway, began laughing, "Congrats Sonic. You just earned yourself two weeks under the porch." He said. He laughed evilly and then turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Sonic looked back up at the stairs where Liz had disappeared. This was defiantly a bad thing.

_Later…_

Sonic came into the kitchen cautiously. Amy looked up from the dinner she was making and smiled at him. "Where's Liz?" he asked.

"She went off with Shadow somewhere." Amy said, "She took a car so I guess they went off to the city."

"Why'd she take Shadow?" Sonic wondered.

Knuckles came in from the living room and overheard, "Hmm… They're probably plotting your death." He reasoned, "After all, Liz wants to cause you endless suffering for reading her script and Shadow just hates you."

"And you also tried to kill him during lunch today." Amy added.

Sonic glared at her, "Well Shadow gave Liz a Voodoo doll of me!" he argued, "Speaking of which I have to go steal those instructions from her room while she's gone!" with that he turned and ran past Knuckles into the living room.

_Downtown…_

Liz and Shadow walked into a café and glanced around, "Not the best place to plot the doom of your enemies but… it'll have to do." Liz said with a smile.

"How did you talk me into this?" Shadow asked.

"I promised you could beat Sonic with a metal bat."

"Oh! Now I remember!"

Liz glanced at the girl behind the counter who was glaring at them from behind her newspaper. "Did we offend her?" she mumbled to Shadow.

"I don't know… but what's up with all these foxes?" he asked.

Liz looked over at the tables with tons of foxes strewn across them, "This must be where the fox army gets their coffee." She said.

"Whatever…" Shadow mumbled. Then he headed for the back and pushed a drunken fox off a table and sat down while pulling out some blueprints, "So, here's my prints for a trap for Sonic. Of course the slingshot won't work unless Sonic weighs less than fifty pounds… though I suppose we could starve him for a few weeks before hand so he'll shed the extra weight but-"

Shadow glanced up and saw Liz was nowhere in sight. He glanced around and finally spotted her in one of the corners hugging a squirming Akeii.

"STOP OBSESSING OVER THAT STUPID STORY!" Shadow screamed at her.

"You're just upset because you aren't in it!" Liz shouted.

Shadow groaned and stood up to leave but paused as he heard someone crying. He glanced around the shop but didn't see anyone.

He looked behind him and saw a doorway labeled 'employees only.' Shadow went over and pressed his ear against the door.

'_Let me go! I won't tell anyone, I swear!_'

Shadow pulled away; it sounded like Tails! Shadow felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the girl from behind the register glaring at him, "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, "Can't you read the sign?"

Shadow glared right back, "Sorry." He said sarcastically. Then he went around her towards where Liz had Akeii in a death hug.

"Liz, I think I heard Tails behind that door over there." He whispered, "He… She sounded like she was in trouble and I think that cashier is involved."

Liz released Akeii who ran and hid under a table, "Hmm, we should investigate."

"Alright, but we should be subtle. We don't want whoever's in there to-"

BANG!

Shadows turned around to see Liz had kicked open the door and run inside, "FINE! DON'T LISTENT TO ME!" he shouted running after her.

He stopped in the doorway as he saw Tails chained to a chair and Eggman, Kaute, and the Science Teacher staring at Liz who was just staring right back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Shadow wasn't sure who had said it but it sounded like everyone. He glanced at Science Teacher and backed up into the shop again trying not to be noticed.

Liz smiled at the three standing there, "Well… how nice to see you all again." She said, "But I'm in a bit of a rush so if I could just grab Tails and go then we'd just be on our w-"

Kaute pulled out his katana and stepped between her and Tails, "Tails here isn't going anywhere!" he said.

Liz blinked twice in surprise. Then she stepped up to Kaute and pushed him down, "Don't mess with me cashier!" she said glaring down at him. Then she stepped over him and approached Tails.

Science Teacher tried to stop her but Eggman held her back, whispering something in her ear. Liz just smiled, "So glad you've learned your place Egghead." She said. She snapped her fingers (**A/N: Authoress powers! w00t!**) and the chains fell off Tails. She stood up and ran out of the room screaming.

Liz turned and followed her out, slamming the door behind her.

Kaute turned on Eggman furiously, "Why did you just let her take Tails like that?" he demanded.

"Did you see how she just snapped her fingers and the chains unlocked themselves?" he asked, "She has authoress powers; she can instantly make anything she wants to happen. It would have been useless to fight her."

Kaute turned away staring at the wall, "Then we'll just have to figure out a way around it then." He said.

Liz walked down the street with Tails next to her, "So Tails, what happened anyway?" Liz asked.

"I walked into the shop and Kaute was there with Eggman and Science Teacher; they were talking about forming an alliance to destroy us!" Tails said, "Then Akeii, that idiot, called my name and gave me away so I had to run. But I was captured by some other cashiers while trying to get home."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Who's Kaute?" she asked.

"That cashier." Tails said, "He's their leader."

"Well, I guess we should head h-" Liz paused and glanced around, "Wait where's Shadow?"

_Shadow has his own problems…_

"Let me go you stupid fangirls! Hey, haven't you ever heard of personal space? AAAH! NOT THERE! NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Who wants to rescue Shadow from the fangirls? **

**-Crickets chirp-**

**Great! We'll continue to chapter 36 once the crickets rescue Shadow.**


	34. Reversal!

**Chapter 36- Reversal! **

Shadow was dragged in the front door by his ankles by a horde of crickets. His face was covered in lipstick and his hands were handcuffed. The crickets dumped him in the kitchen and hopped away.

Amy looked down at him in surprise, "What happened to you?" she asked.

"The fan girls…" Shadow mumbled angrily, then he pulled himself up and went to find a bobby pin to pick his handcuffs.

Liz and Tails came in a moment later, "What's for dinner?" Liz asked.

Amy groaned, "Don't even bother. I'll do it myself." She turned the knob on the stove all the way up and the pot she was using burst into flame. Then she pulled out a fire extinguisher and put it out.

"Hmm… I guess we'll just have to eat these green crayons." Liz said reaching into her pocket. She took a bite out of one, "I sure hope these are non-toxic…" she mumbled as she left the room.

Amy glared after her but then looked at Tails, "Where were you?" she asked.

"I was being held hostage by a sudden plot twist." Tails said. Then she followed Liz out. Amy just stood there looking confused. Then she took out a sponge from under the sink so she could clean the ashes off the stove.

Shadow was in the bathroom wiping lipstick off his face when he heard a scream and a loud bang. At first he ignored it because noises like this were common in their household, but then he decided that since the narrator was following him around he should go see what happened for the sake of the plot or whatever you could call the insane layout this story was using. He left the bathroom and saw Sonic lying on the hallway floor looking dazed and Liz standing on his back.

"AND STAY OUT YOU FILTHY…" she paused, "WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!"

Then she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

Shadow approached Sonic, still lying on the floor. "You went into her room?" he demanded.

"I was trying to find those instructions for a Sonic Voodoo doll you gave her." Sonic explained, "I found them!"

"AAAH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! COME PUT OUT THIS FIRE!"

"She's gonna kill you, resurrect you and then kill you again." Shadow said. Then he went back to the bathroom to finish washing his face.

Later…

Liz sat on the couch munching on green crayons when Tails came downstairs. "Hey Liz, why wasn't Eggman turned into some sort of animal?" she asked.

Liz paused in thought, "Wow, I didn't think of that…" she admitted, "It's not a bad idea."

"What animal would he be though?" Tails asked.

Liz smiled evilly, "Hmm… I think I know…" she said. Then she ran out the door.

Tails watched her go for a moment but then stood up and went into the kitchen where Amy was still wiping ashes off the stove.

Even later…

Liz came back into the house and went into the kitchen were Sonic and Shadow were looking for anything edible. "I did it!" Liz said triumphantly.

"What, dare I ask?" Shadow said.

"You'll see…"

Just then, the kitchen wall was torn off. As the dust settled the boys saw a robot hover into the kitchen and behind the controls was a walrus with an orange mustache wearing black glasses. They stared for a moment and then collapsed in laughter.

Liz just smiled, "Right on cue." she said, "Well done Egghead. Say, where are your new friends?"

"They couldn't stop laughing…" he mumbled, "But I know you had something to do with this and I'm here for revenge!" he added in a louder voice.

"Oh sure… what are you going to do?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Well, I was going to demand to know how you did this so I could reverse it… but I think I'll just go with plan B!" Eggman said. With that, he raised his flipper and tried to press a button but his flipper pressed three at a time by accident and the machine just beeped. "Damn flippers!" he cried.

"Have fun trying to fix that." Liz said then she turned to leave.

Eggman slammed his flipper against the control panel and suddenly a blue laser fired and hit Liz. She stumbled and fell down the stairs into the basement, "Well, that works too I guess…" Eggman said with a smile.

"She's gonna kill you." Shadow mumbled.

"You take too much pleasure in informing people of their upcoming doom." Sonic said, "Maybe you really _do_ need a therapist."

"Shh! _They're_ listening!" Shadow said glancing around.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" a squeaky voice called.

Sonic glanced around, "What the hell was that?" glancing around the kitchen.

Shadow's mouth fell open and he turned Sonic towards the basement stairs where a brown rabbit wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt that was much too big for her was glaring at Eggman.

Eggman let out a laugh that sounded more like a seal barking, "How interesting! I'll have to figure out which buttons I pressed and try that on someone else!" then he flew off in his robot.

Sonic and Shadow just stared at the new rabbit Liz standing near on top of the stairs. She glared over at them, "What the fuck are you looking at?" she demanded.

Sonic's shock faded and he smiled evilly, "It's been reversed!" he screamed throwing his hands in the air, "At last I know how it feels to be all powerful!"

Then Sonic was knocked over as Liz slammed into his legs. She sat on his back holding his arms, "FEEL THIS!" she screamed as she beat his head with her boots that no longer fit her.

Shadow reached down and picked her up by her ears. She struggled to break free but then folded her arms across her chest angrily, "Alright… I'm calm." she said. Shadow put her back on the floor.

She turned and headed into the living room, "Where're you going pipsqueak?" Sonic shouted, "That was only round one!"

"I need clothes that fit me. Then I'll kick your ass." she called back.

Tails watched as she passed and then went into the kitchen just as Sonic was standing up, "Was that Liz?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said, "Isn't it great?"

"What happened?"

"Eggman shot her with some kind of laser." Shadow explained, "Notice, the broken wall."

"Oh yeah! And Eggman was a walrus!" Sonic said trying to contain his laughter, "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Enjoy it while you can, it won't last." Shadow said.

"You just love to bring me down, don't you?"

"As your evil opposite it's kind of my job."

"You say she was shot with a laser?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Do you think you can reverse it?" Shadow asked.

"I can try."

"What are you talking about? Why would you want to change her back?" Sonic demanded, "She's completely helpless this way! Would you prefer the insane, angry, evil, all powerful monster she usually is?"

Tails thought for a moment, "Not really…"

"Yeah but you should just find a way to change her back for the sake of the story." Shadow said.

"Careful Shadow, _they're_ listening." Sonic teased.

Shadow glanced around suspiciously, "You're right…" he mumbled.


	35. The Semiplot ends with a loud BOING!

**WARNING: This chapter contains parodies from Caddyshack. If you are unfamiliar with this movie then you can crawl into a hole and die because you obviously have no life anyway.**

**Disclaimer: 'I'm Alright' is a song by Kenny Loggins (and is the theme of Caddyshack)**

**Chapter 37- The Semi-Plot ends with a loud BOING!**

Knuckles, who for some reason had been absent for the last few chapters, was sitting outside beneath the tree and reading a 'book' –coughplayboy-. Then suddenly the ground beneath him started to rumble! He jumped up and looked down to see the earth fall away and a little brown rabbit poke her head out of the hole.

She glanced around and smiled up at him, "Sorry, Knuckles." she said, then she went back into the hole.

Knuckles stood there in confusion for a moment. Then Shadow came outside and saw him staring at the hole in the ground, "What're you looking at?" he asked.

"Some rabbit just burrowed up underneath me." he said.

"Oh, that must've been Liz." Shadow said.

"Liz is a rabbit?" Knuckles asked, "Since when?"

"Didn't you hear Eggman crash into the kitchen wall?"

"…no."

"Well it was just a few minutes ago." Shadow said.

Then Liz popped out of the earth behind them, "Hey guys!" she said.

"You seem awfully happy considering your situation." Shadow said.

"Well, it isn't all bad." Liz said, "Besides the fact that I had to make my clothes smaller so they fit, I can burrow anywhere now. And look how high I can bounce!" At this she jumped over the two and landed behind them, "This is so much fun!" she squealed. Then she hopped into the house.

"There's something wrong…" Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, Liz is much too happy about being a rabbit." Shadow reasoned, "She must not be telling us something…"

"AAAAAAAAAAH! GET OFF ME!"

The two boys ran inside and into the kitchen and saw Liz biting Sonic's forearm. Blood was running down his wrist and dripping to the floor, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Sonic screamed at them trying to shaker her off.

Shadow and Knuckles ran over and tried to help pry her off but in the end, she just fell off. She wiped blood from her chin and smiled, "I was aiming for your neck but that works too." she said.

Shadow reached down and picked her up by the ears again. "Must you keep doing that?" Liz demanded.

Shadow pried open her mouth and was surprised to see two incredibly sharp canine teeth, "Since when do you have fangs?" he demanded.

"They came with the rabbit thing." she said, "Cool, huh? Now I'm like that bunny from Monty Python!"

Shadow dropped her, "I guess it suits you. Innocent exterior but pure evil inside." he said.

Liz just smiled and bounced into the living room. Sonic went over to the sink and washed the blood off his arm, "Great. Now I have to deal with a little bunny vampire." he mumbled angrily.

"It could be worse." Shadow said, "She could have claws."

"Don't give the authoress any ideas!" Sonic said angrily.

Shadow just rolled his eyes and left the room.

Monday…

Komodo opened her locker and a chainsaw fell out. She picked it up and stuffed it back in.

"Komodo! You're not supposed to let anyone see that!" Mel said coming up behind her.

"I could have sworn I put it in my backpack." she mumbled. She took a book from her locker and closed it.

Dana joined them a moment later, "Have either of you seen Liz?" she asked.

"Here I am!" Dana looked down and saw Liz standing next to her.

"Oh… I was wondering why you were following me."

"Wait… since when are you a rabbit?" Mel asked.

"Since yesterday." Liz said, "Some laser thing turned me into a rabbit."

"That sucks." Komodo said.

"Not really. I can jump really high… and I have fangs." Liz said. Then out of nowhere, a backpack hit Liz on the head and she fell forward. She looked back and saw Sonic standing a few feet behind her.

"That's for trying to eat me yesterday!" he shouted.

"Also it allows me to do this!" Liz said. She stood up and grabbed Sonic's backpack and sprang off down the hall.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Sonic screamed, running after her.

The three girls stared after them for a moment and then headed off to class.

Liz ran outside with Sonic's backpack slung over her shoulder and started digging into the ground. Sonic came out a few seconds later and tried to grab her but she was gone.

He reached into the hole but she'd already tunneled away.

A minute later, she popped up again twenty yards away without his bag.

"What'd you do with my backpack?" he demanded.

"It's somewhere down there…" She said with a smile. Then she pulled out a stereo and played 'I'm Alright' and started dancing.

"YOU'RE NOT A GOPHER!" Sonic screamed. He ran after her but she disappeared into the hole again. Sonic turned off the stereo and reached into the hole to grab her. A second later he pulled his hand out, "OW! You little sissy! Don't bite me!"

Liz popped up in the other hole with a carrot in her hands, "Ain't I a stinker?" she said nibbling on it. Then she jumped out and ran into the school as the bell rang.

Sonic just stood there in frustration. Then he went to find a shovel.

Liz bounced into her class and landed on her desk, "Today we're going to learn what happens when you pour this chemical," she pulled out a beaker of green bubbling liquid, "and this chemical!" she pulled out another beaker labeled liquid nitrogen.

"Uh… is that a good idea?" Hannah asked.

"Probably not. Of course I'm not sure what this one is." she said shaking the green liquid, "That's why you get to do it while I hide in the staff room." Liz said handing Hannah the beakers, "And If you don't then you all fail."

With that, she bounced out of the room. A moment later, the fire alarm went off.

Lunch…

Knuckles walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Tails, who was tampering with some sort of gun, at their regular table. "Where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Tails replied, "He wasn't in any of his classes."

"But you don't have any classes with him in the first half of the day…" Knuckles said.

Tails paused, "I AM _NOT_ A STALKER!" she shouted.

"Okay… what are you working on?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a ray gun to turn Liz back into a human." she said.

"How's it coming along?"

"I should finish it before tomorrow."

"Thank god!"

The two looked behind them and saw Sonic approaching covered in dirt, "She's even worse as a rabbit than as a person!" he said angrily, "I just had to dig up my backpack from where she buried it under the school!"

"That's where you were?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. And she thinks just because she's a furry rodent that she can parody Caddyshack." Sonic added.

"But she's not a gopher…" Knuckles argued.

"That's what I said, but she wouldn't listen!"

"Wait… what's Caddyshack?" Tails asked.

"Some stupid movie from the 80's." Knuckles explained. A moment later, he was hit in the face with a carrot.

"IT IS _NOT_ stupid!" Liz shouted from across the lunchroom.

Knuckles rubbed his nose, "Whatever…" he mumbled.

Later at home…

Liz bounced into the house happily. Sonic and the others came after her. Sonic was looking miserable seeing as Liz thought it would be funny to sit on his head and whack him with carrots on the whole bus ride home.

Tails, on the request of Sonic, immediately went up to her room to tamper with her laser.

Sonic thought it would be safest to just lock himself in his room for awhile. It's a mystery why he didn't do this all the time but it just never occurred to him.

Sonic lay on his bed staring at his ceiling angrily. He had expected Liz being smaller than him would have been a good thing… but now she was even more dangerous.

Then a bit of plaster fell from his ceiling. He sat up in alarm, "What the-"

Before he could finish his sentence Liz fell through the ceiling onto the floor. She sat there smiling up at him, "I didn't think I could tunnel through the attic floor but I guess I can!" she said.

Sonic groaned and left his room. "WAIT! Don't you want to watch me destroy your room?" Liz called.

Sonic didn't pay attention. He went down the stairs into the kitchen. Maybe some food would take his mind off his anger. He opened a cabinet and screamed as he saw Liz sitting inside it.

"DON'T DO THAT! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he shouted.

"Almost? That's it?" she asked sadly.

Sonic grabbed her by the ears and threw her into the living room. He heard glass shatter but he didn't look back.

"OW! You'll pay for that!" Liz screamed after him. She stood up and brushed glass out of her fur. Then suddenly there was a purple puff of smoke and the Sega man appeared in front of her.

"Good news: we-" he paused and looked down, "What happened to you?"

"I got turned into a rabbit." she said, "Keep talking."

"Uh… well we finished remaking their graphics early!" he said with a smile. "We can change them back to normal."

Then Tails came down the stairs with her ray gun, "Hey Liz! I finished the laser that'll turn you into a human again!" then she looked at the man. She stared for a moment, then her eyes became wide, "Did you finish our graphics?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes we did!" he said with a smile. He held out his hand and his laptop appeared, "I just have to save them and you'll all be normal again."

Sonic came into the room and saw the Sega guy holding the laptop and Tails with the ray gun and, despite his inferior intellect, put two and two together.

"You're going to change everything back to normal?" he demanded.

"DO IT!" Liz screamed, "DO IT NOW!"

"NO!" Sonic screamed.

But he was too late. The Sega man pressed the save button just as Tails fired the ray gun.

Meanwhile…

Eggman floated into the café in his robo hover thing. Kaute and Science Teacher were still laughing on the floor. They looked up and saw him as a walrus and fell into another spell of laughter.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me!" he shouted. He slammed his flipper down on the control panel and a blue laser fired at both of them. There was a flash and where Kaute and Science Teacher had been there was a black fox and a white squirrel wearing their clothes.

"AAAH! I'M A FOX!" Kaute screamed. He pulled out his katana and tried to commit suicide but three other cashiers jumped on him and stopped him from slitting his neck.

Then there was a puff of purple smoke and Eggman was human again, "Hey!" he shouted, "I'm human!"

Science Teacher, who was now a squirrel, glared at him, "Then why don't you turn us back into people too? You've obviously made your point!" she said.

"No, I think I'll leave you like this." he said with an evil smile. He glanced over at Kaute who was still trying to kill himself, "Uh… then again… since we're supposed to be on the same team and all I guess we shouldn't be fighting." he pressed another button and a red laser shot at them and changed them back into humans.

Kaute dropped his sword and sighed, "Thank god…"

Back at the house…

Liz was now a person and was smiling triumphantly.

Sonic and Tails were also back to normal… though Sonic looked a bit pale…

"Well, I suppose my work is done." the Sega man said, "You take good care of our characters now."

"Oh I will." Liz said sweetly.

Then he disappeared in a purple puff of smoke.

Liz's sweet smile faded and she turned her evil gaze onto Sonic. She stormed over to him and began dragging him by his ankles up the stairs.

"AAAAH! TAILS HELP ME!" he screamed.

Tails just stood there in surprise. As he heard Liz's door slam and Sonic screaming in pain, the thought came to him that maybe turning them back to normal wasn't what was best for Sonic…

Then Dana ran into the house and up to Tails, "Hey! Guess what?" she shouted.

"Uh… what?" Tails asked.

"THE SEMI-PLOT IS OVER!" she screamed throwing her hands into the air, "BOING!"


	36. OMFG! Who saw it coming now? AAAAAH!

As the quiet murmurs of the confused audience progressively subside, it becomes evident that the plot has been unforgivably disturbed. Again.

The past scenery, characters, and everything you have known about disappear. There now remains a single, poorly lit stage in a theatre room, upon which Komodo, whom I'm sure you all know and love, stood.

"Dear readers," She began. "I think you'll notice that this chapter has nothing to do with the previous chapter. I think you'll also notice that it will have nothing to do with the next chapter. And, to be conclusive, I doubt it will have any connection to any of the other chapters, either."

"You see," She added. "This, my friends, is a filler chapter. Like a filler comic, only a bit less frustrating and without the bright colors. But, if all goes well, I do believe that it will be just as good as any chapter that _would_ loosely connect to the plot line! Indeed, regardless to the fact that logic shall be banned from the next few paragraphs, this shall be quite an enjoyable trip through the wonderful benefits of laziness!" Komodo announced.

There was then a very, very, unhealthily long pause, and Komodo glanced angrily to the edge of the stage.

"Shadow! Say your lines!" She demanded, eyes narrowed. "I've only got one shot to do a publicity chapter in someone else's fanfic and you're not gonna blow it!"

Shadow sighed wearily, rolled his eyes, and looked down to the paper in his hands.

"But what shall the topic of this wonderful pause in the plot be?" Shadow read blandly, afterwards folding his arms to show his disapproval of Komodo's scheme.

"I'm glad you asked!" Komodo exclaimed, throwing a hand in the air. "Since we have so many lovely characters in this fic, I figured we'd give the readers an opportunity to get up-close and personal in..."

"Komodo the Dragon Queen's Super Ultimate Modern Cyber Cafe Talk Show!"

The shouting was accompanied by fireworks and loud music fanfare before it all came to a halt- courtesy of a certain black hedgehog with his finger on the 'stop' button of a boom box.

"Komodo, listen to me. This is the WORST idea you've ever had. Considering the ideas you've had... that's saying a lot..." He shook his head and stared towards the ground. "Komodo, trust me and stop- while you still have the chance. People could _DIE_!" He exclaimed, throwing his script into the air. "This story is as messed up as it needs to be, so Komodo,"

"Story? Did my ears deceive me or did you just say that we we're in a _story_?" Komodo snickered, giving a nod to the insanity ward officials standing in the corner. Shadow caught sight of them as well, and shot Komodo a look to kill.

"You wouldn't..." he began, before Komodo snapped her fingers and the therapists chased after Shadow with a straightjacket.

"GAH! THIS ISN'T OVER, KOMODO! THIS ISN'T OVER!" He shouted, jumping out a window and running far away from the theatre as the officers began revving up the helicopters...

"Good." The insane co-authoress began. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we're off to interview an interesting member of the fiction's staff, right after these commercials!"

----

This is an important message from the board of health.

It's just been discovered that EVERYONE who has eaten a vegetable in the past two weeks will _eventually_ DIE.

We advise everyone to remain calm, and dispose of all vegetables immediately. Thank you.

----

"Welcome back!" Komodo announced, now sitting in a comfy armchair... in the middle of an artic wasteland. "Joining us today is-"

Komodo was cut off when the sky flashed over green and black and a confused, trench-coat-wearing man appeared standing next to the armchair. He nervously took off his sunglasses, and stared, bewildered out at the snowy scenery.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around. "...The last thing I remember is talking to the oracle about a dental plan..."

"Neo! I'm glad you could make it!" She announced, pointing to another armchair. "Sit there please."

Neo shrugged and sat down.

"I think we all know that you'll have some very interesting things to say about the story."

"What story? I was never in any story!" He asked, looking around. "...Seriously, I don't' know how I got here. You don't think you could point me in the direction of a phone, could you-"

"NO!" Komodo snapped. "Now what's your opinion on chapter five? Personally I thought that's where the story temporarily declined. The subplot itself was quite cliché at first and in some areas almost poorly executed... but all in all Liz managed to top it off with-'

"Wait a minute! I know you! You're KOMODO! You're a Sonic the Hedgehog fan authoress!" Neo shouted, bolting to his feet and looking around, alarmed. "I KNEW I'D FIND THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG SOMEDAY!" He then whipped out a samurai sword and swung it in the air, looking for the black-furred hedgehog. "SHADOW SHALL NOT LIVE THROUGH MY VENGEANCE!"

Komodo nodded half-heartedly and sipped some of her tea.

"Ah, so you agree that many of the scenes were a bit awkward. But aren't we forgetting the constant humor of Liz's magical tab? That one was Liz's ace-in-the-hole for a laugh..."

"Forget your silly talk show, strange woman! I must seek vengeance for the crime of-"

"That's very nice Neo- and you can go along and kill mercilessly after just one question I must ask."

Neo starred at her oddly, and lowered the dangerous sword. Why he has a sword we'll never know.

"What would that be?" He asked suspiciously, with an eyebrow raised.

"Personwhoagreestoabindingcontractasarestrauntwaitersayswhat?"

"Huh?"

"Close enough!" Komodo shouted, pulling a magical bell-rope, at which Neo fell through a trap door to his death... Well, not his death, but his eternal servitude at Denny's. Muahahahaha.

"Well, readers, we've almost run out of time! Just one more interview before it's over! Stay tuned as we talk to our next member of the show."

----

We have ANOTHER important message from the board of health.

It has also been noticed that anyone who has ever breathed oxygen will eventually perish!

We advise you again to stay calm and rapidly evolve into deep-sea fish!

----

"Again, welcome back!" Announced Komodo. The armchairs remained, but were not accompanied by a coffee table. The objects themselves were placed in the middle of a freeway- and thankfully no cars were in sight. "I'd like you to meet our next member, Jelly-Bob!"

Jelly-Bob, a... oval-ish blob of jelly with oblong black eyes, blinked. That's all. There's not much else he could do.

"Well, Jelly," She began, setting her tea on the coffee table... which I guess was really the tea table now... but... ah crap. "I think you must be as infuriated as I am with the Amy-Bashing that took place up until late chapter 11... I think we all know that Sega is ruled by a bunch of sexist morons who will never make a girl character that isn't either a moron, a vain slut or another of the stupid, heavily abused stereotypes, and the temporary foolishness wasn't helping at all. What's your opinion, Jelly?"

Jelly-Bob blinked, hopped up and down a few times, then sat motionless.

"Amazing! I agree that what writers need to do is heavily exploit the deeper, more mature and intellectual personality traits of the characters to help people better understand just how stupid Sega is with plots. They really do need to take their fanfiction into their own hands and, in some way, sculpt the characters to a point where they're no longer such awful, narrow-minded, poorly created things."

Jelly-Bob then turned left and right (shaking his head? Does he have a head? I'm not sure...) and blinked a few more times.

"Oh, I agree you need to keep them in character, but that doesn't mean you have to mirror Sega's stupidity. Like when they made SHADOW. I mean honestly, what franchise doesn't have an angsty, violent clone searching for a purpose? I think we all recall Mew-two from Poke'mon, one of the many Dark Samus from the metroid games, The clone of Captain Kirk from the Star Trek movie... come to think of it, I think Mew-two and Shadow might of had the same voice actors! I can almost pull direct quotes from both of them as well!"

---

Meanwhile, in a spy camp belonging to Sega, (who were watching the show via satellite) two of the official's eyes widened and they looked to each other in shock.

"We've been ratted out! Abort mission! Abort mission!" The taller one exclaimed, running out of the building. It was lucky they moved when they did- The Poke'mon lawyers were close on their trail, military standard tanks and all. Oh yeah. Fear pikachu... he knows where you live...

---

"Well, all in all I think that-" Komodo began, before the faint sound of screaming could be heard as Shadow ran up the freeway and tackled Komodo to the ground.

"I told you to stop when you still could! Now it's too late! Look at what you've done!" He screamed, pointing behind him.

A huge mob of lawyers, Mr. Smiths, Space pirates and even _The Enterprise_ was slowly headed towards them... and none of them looked happy!

"Gasp! You were right!" Komodo declared. "...Shadow, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you! I guess this is the end!" She dramatically threw a hand into the air, and stood facing the huge crowd. "I'm just glad that I could face my fate with a good friend at my side!" She announced, patting Shadow on the head.

"What do you mean? You got yourself into this mess..." He grumbled, taking off at full speed down the freeway.

"WHAT? COME BACK YOU VARMINT!" She screamed shaking a fist. "I WON'T FORGET THIS, YOU KNOW! YOU ARE SO DYING IN MY NEXT FANFIC! YOU HEAR ME! DYING!"

Komodo was interrupted as The Enterprise's laser guns began warming up. She gulped nervously and stared towards the crowd in shock, awaiting her doom...

Suddenly, a man in a black trench coat, sunglasses and a pony-tail ran out from behind the mob of Mr. Smiths, and waked up in front of Komodo, panting from the long run.

"Excuse me, miss..." he began. "But I work with the cashier agency... you haven't happened to see a yellow fox run past here, have you?"

Komodo's eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"No, I haven't." She looked up at the huge crowd. "You're all in the cashier agency?" She asked, bewildered.

"Oh yeah." He said, nodding. "The producer of Poke'mon, Mister Smith and Spak were all cashiers once. We have all the radical connections." He then gave a thumb's up, smiling.

"...Oh. Okay then..." Komodo shrugged, scratching her head.

"ONWARD, MARCH!" The cashier announced, as the mob (which now contained Vikings and the Seahawks football team) gave a battle cry and ran down the empty freeway, leaving a very confused Komodo standing alone.

"...Oh well," She began, sighing as she began the long walk home. "I guess that not all of my plans can work perfectly."

---  
ONE LAST MESSAGE FROM THE HEALTH BOARD.

We have discovered that everyone who has ever read a chapter of fanfiction written by Komodo342 will eventually DIE!

... We advise you, that if you have fallen for these comments, to go see a doctor. You may have brain trauma if you have not realized that everyone, no matter what, will eventually die, whether it is of old age or poisoning or 275 stab wounds to the back.

Have a nice day!  
---

Shadow panted in exhaustion as he finally reached a town, and immediately stopped to rest upon the wall of the first building he saw. He looked to the distant group of various scary warriors, now far in the distance, and sighed as he saw they were moving on. Oh well. It was nice knowing Komodo.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and walked into the building, which just so happened to be a restaurant. He sat down at one of the empty tables, until eventually one of the waiters walked up.

"You're Shadow the Hedgehog, aren't you?" He asked, his face covered by the menus he held in his hand. Shadow looked up at the strange new person, and nodded.

"Yep. That's me. You would NOT believe what I've gone through today..." the black hedgehog exclaimed, resting his head in his hands.

"Well, whatever it is..." The waiter set the 'Denny's' menus on the table and slowly reached for his samurai sword. "I'm sure it's about to get worse."

----

Well, it's over now. I have no idea what Shadow did to Neo, however. . Plot hole. Also I have no idea why neo had a sword. Maybe he's in a branch of the cashier mafia as well. Meh.

Thank me for this chapter- me being Komodo342. I just had to do my friend a favor. So, I wrote a filler chapter.

**ps. for more Komodo go read her stories. THE ALL POWERFUL LIZ COMMANDS IT :D**


	37. Timeline

**By the way, the title was ripped off from the book by Michael Crichton. However, it has nothing to do with the actual book.**

**Chapter 314- Timeline **

_Two weeks later…_

Sonic crawled out from under the porch in a daze. Shadow was standing nearby watching, "I warned you." he said with an evil smile.

Sonic just stood and went into the house silently. Shadow glared after him, "HEY! I don't care how horribly she tortured you; when I insult you I want you to pay attention!" he screamed.

_Later that day…_

Tails stood in the garage, having just put a blue tarp over his latest invention which he planned on adding minor touch-ups on tomorrow, and turned and went over to the door leading to the kitchen but when he opened it he found Liz standing there smiling at him.

"What're you doing?" she asked innocently.

"Leaving." Tails said.

"Why haev you been spending so much time in the garage these past few weeks?" Liz asked trying to push past him.

Tails responded by hurling her back into the kitchen with incredible and unexpected force, "STAY OUT OF THE GARAGE!" he screamed slamming the door shut.

Liz stood and glared at him, but she turned and marched off.

Tails turned and locked the garage door; he didn't trust Liz not to go snooping around.

Later that night…

Liz came out of her room and quietly snuck down the stairs into the living room. As she reached the last step she realized that everyone was already asleep so she decided to have a little fun.

She crept slowly across the room on her tip toes as the pink panther theme played from somewhere. She came to the kitchen and pulled out a blowtorch as she approached the door to the garage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Liz spun around to see Tails glaring at her, "How'd you know I was up?" she asked.

"I heard you humming the pink panther." Tails said with a glare, "You really should try not to sing when you're sneaking around."

"Damn…" Liz mumbled, "Well, who cares? I want to see what you're doing in there!"

Liz turned and kicked down the garage door and ran inside.

"Liz NO!" Tails screamed running after her.

Upstairs everyone else had been awakened by the commotion coming from the garage. Sonic led them down the stairs and went into the garage and flicked on the light.

Liz was trying to fight off Tails who was clinging to her ankles trying to stop her from seeing what he was making.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Shadow demanded.

"SOMEBODY STOP HER!" Tails screamed, "SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"Kill us all? What exactly do you have under here?" Liz reached for the tarp and pulled it off.

"NO DON'T!"

However, despite Tails' pleas Liz pulled her leg out of his grasp and approached the machine that stood before them. "Cool! What is it?" she asked.

"Looks like a grandfather clock with a bunch of wires sticking out of it." Amy said.

And so it did. However, these wires were connected to a panel of pretty red buttons. And when Liz saw these pretty red buttons her eyes lit up.

"NO! DON'T PRESS THOSE!" Tails screamed.

Too late.

The gears in the clock started to spin and a buzzing sound emitted from the machine. Tails screamed and ran out of the garage.

Nobody else seemed to have the inclination to do so because they were fascinated and curious as to what was happening in front of them.

Tails was hiding under the couch of the living room when a blue flash came from the open garage door.

He crawled out and went over to see what had happened and found that his friends had all disappeared!

"Wow… it worked…" he mumbled.

He ran over to the control panel and pressed a button. A small spark discharged from the clock, but nothing else. Tails' eyes became wide, "OH NO! IT'S BROKEN!" he screamed.

He began to panic as he stood there trying to think of what to do… then he ran out of the room and dialed for Liz's friends to help him. He must have been desperate because otherwise he would never have called in the middle of the night… also because… well they were _Liz's_ friends.

Liz sat up and glanced around. She was sitting on a dirt path surrounded by forests. "Whoa… what happened?" she mumbled.

She stood up and dusted the dirt off her clothes, "Alright… let me think…" she said to herself, "Tails' invention short circuited… it was shaped like a clock and was hooked up to a machine… hmm…" Liz stood there in thought for a moment then she snapped her fingers, "That's it! It all makes sense! I fainted! I guess I should wake myself up." She went to the side of the road and picked up a rock.

"What ho, stranger?"

Liz looked around and saw a girl wearing a dress, an apron, and a bonnet coming towards her with a basket in her hands.

"Hello there illusion. I was just about to wake myself up." Liz said with a smile.

"I be no illusion. I'm as real as day." the girl said stopping near Liz,

"Hmm… then I guess I'm not dreaming." Liz said dropping the rock, "Well could you tell me where I am?"

"This be the road to Salem." the girl said, "May I say stranger, thine clothes are some of strangest I've yet seen in all my years. Pray, where dost thou hail from?"

"I was just in my house near Station Square… Wait… Salem?" Liz asked, "That can't be right… how could I be in Salem? Is this one of those old tourist villages? Is that why you're talking so funny?"

"I'm afraid I know naught what you speak of. Where I be from the tongue _ye_ use may well be considered strange." she said with a giggle, "Have ye a name stranger?"

"I'm Liz."

"I be dubbed Ann. I live in Salem. Liz, would ye care to join my family and I for supper?" Ann asked pleasantly.

Liz paused and thought for a moment. Then suddenly it all came together, "Ann, what year is this?"

"Why, it be February of 1692. What an unusual question, Liz. Pray, why dost thou not know the year?"

Liz didn't respond. She stared at Ann for a moment and then without warning she fainted.


	38. Pretty Red Buttons are Painted Green

**Chapter ? - Pretty Red Buttons are Painted Green**

Tails led Dana, Komodo, and Mel into the garage. All three girls were still wearing their pajamas and rubbing their eyes sleepily. Dana even had a stuffed fox tucked under one arm.

"What exactly did you drag us out here for?" Mel asked.

"Well… I've been working on this time machine and Liz came in and-" Tails stopped mid-sentence as the machine began to spark. He turned and saw the three girls pressing the buttons on the panel and giggling madly, "-was doing exactly what you are." he finished with a glare.

The three stopped and stepped away shamefully, "Well you shouldn't have made the buttons so pretty and red…" Komodo whined, "They make us want to push them to see what happens."

"Yeah, why couldn't you make them green? Then we wouldn't press them." Dana added.

"Whatever… Liz messed with the time machine and sent them all somewhere!" Tails shouted, "I need your help to get them back!"

"How can we help?" Mel asked.

"Well I have to fix the time machine. You three have to work on a tracking device I can hook up to it so we can locate them in whatever year they might be in." Tails said.

"How do you expect us to do that? She doesn't even know how to wire a bomb." Komodo said pointing at Dana.

"Lay off! Those wires were confusing!"

"Find directions on the internet or something. I don't care just get it done!" Tails screamed.

About twenty years later…

Sonic opened his eyes and sat up. He glanced around the field he was sitting in. _Where the hell am I? _He thought.

The field he sat in was tinted black with smoldering ash and debris. It looked like there had been a battle raged there only hours earlier.

He stood and brushed the ash off his legs. Glancing around he saw nothing but black smoke for miles. Then out of the smoke a small figure emerged sprinting towards him.

He watched as it came into focus and realized it was an orange fox running towards him. As the fox caught sight of Sonic he froze just staring at him.

Sonic just stared right back. This fox seemed familiar. He took a few steps toward Sonic with awe shimmering in his eyes, "S-Sonic?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah…" Sonic mumbled, "Who are you?"

The fox cried out in excitement and threw his arms around Sonic, "I can't believe it's you!" he shouted.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Sonic demanded pushing the fox off him.

"It's me: Tails!" he said with a smile.

Sonic blinked twice in confusion, "What…?" he asked, "That's impossible. You're too old!"

"Sonic… You were just sent to the future because my time machine malfunctioned. The last thing you saw was Liz pressing lots of buttons on my machine… right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Sonic mumbled, "How… wait what year is this?"

"It's been twenty years since that day." Tails said, "You won't believe what's been going on around here."

Then they heard laser fire somewhere in the smoke. "Get down!" Tails whispered urgently.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Shhh!"

The two looked into the smoke and saw two robots emerge from the haze. They scanned the area and moved on.

"Were those Eggman's robots?" Sonic asked.

"No, worse! They're Liz's."

This took a moment to sink in. "What?" Sonic demanded.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to the base. Follow me!" Tails stood and headed off into the gloom. Sonic stared after him and decided it was in his best interest to follow.

Back to the present…

Tails had pried up the top of the control panel and, after repainting all the buttons green, had began his work on whatever it was Liz had destroyed.

Komodo, Dana, and Mel ran into the garage with smiles, "Tails! We did it!" Dana shouted.

"Already?" Tails asked, "Let me see!"

"It won't be here for three to four more business days." Mel explained.

Tails groaned and went back to his work.

_1963…_

Shadow woke up and blinked in confusion. Some girl was lying next to him snuggling up to his chest. He cried out and scrambled away, "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Whoa… like, chill out man." she said with a smile, "I didn't mean to harsh your vibes. You're just really fuzzy and soft."

Shadow glared at her. He wasn't used to being called fuzzy and soft, "Where am I?" he demanded. As he said this he glanced around. They were in a field near a roadway. Many vans were parked in the grass and many people were wandering around the field or lying there looking wasted. They all had one thing in common though: their clothes were all old and they looked like they hadn't bathed for weeks.

Shadow looked down again and saw the girl lying on her stomach in front of him and poking his shoe, "Sweet clogs, man." she said, "Where'd you get 'em?"

Shadow pulled his foot out of her reach, "Didn't you hear me? I asked where I am." he said sharply.

"Take a chill pill dude. You're in our little community. We're a few miles out from D.C." she said, "We're heading into the city later this week. You should so totally come, man."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Wait… what year is this?" he asked.

The girl responded with a burst of laughter. When she finally stopped she smiled up at him, "Whoa man, you must be, like, totally tripping. It's 1963!" she said.

Shadow paused in thought for a moment then groaned, "Oh you've gotta be fucking with me…" he mumbled angrily.

"Hey man, we don't use that word. Here it's called making love." she said.

Shadow glanced around at the gathering in disgust. Liz had obviously done something to Tails' machine, which he had realized by now was a time machine. However Tails had escaped from the garage so he'd probably figure out what happened and rescue him.

"I need a place to stay for a few days." he said reluctantly.

"Oh!" the girl cried standing up, "Then you are so totally in the right place my friend. We're all family here!"

Shadow smiled weakly. This was going to be difficult for him to withstand.


	39. More Time Travel

**Chapter… uh… let's go with 39-** **More Time Travel... ugh**

Hannah sat up and shivered in the cold. She was sitting in a snowdrift in a dense forest.

She stood and brushed the snow off her pants. She obviously figured that Liz had done something to Tails' machine which had sent her here… but where exactly was _here_?

Hannah headed into the trees hoping to fins someone who could help her. Then suddenly she heard voices up ahead:

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

The hedgehog ran ahead and came to the edge of a frozen lake. Near the ice a black fox in a deerskin dress and a shawl was standing looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked going up to her.

"My friend fell through the ice!" she said pointing out at a gaping hole in the frozen lake, "You have to save him; I can't swim!"

Hannah paused for a moment thinking about what she was about to do, then she groaned, "Damn my sensitive side…" she mumbled. She ran out onto the ice and dove into the water. A minute later she came back up with a red fox in her arms.

The black fox ran out and pulled them both to safety. "He's not breathing!" she cried.

"Give him CPR!" Hannah said wringing out her quills.

"What's that?"

"Oh Jesus…" Hannah mumbled.

Well, what are you waiting for?

"NO FUCKING WAY! The second I put my mouth on his you're gonna wake him up!" Hannah screamed at the narrator.

Darn, you saw through my evil plan. Oh well…

The fox suddenly rolled over and began hacking up water.

"That's better…" Hannah mumbled viciously.

The black fox pulled him up and slapped him across the face, "Don't you ever listen to me?" she shouted, "I told you the ice was thin! How _dare_ you scare me like that?"

He just smiled up at her, "Oh you know me, I never listen to anyone. Why are you an exception?" he said.

The black fox let go of him and glared, "What am I going to do with you, Akeii?"

Hannah's eyes became wide, "Excuse me… did you just call him Akeii?" she asked.

"Yes. This is Akeii, and I'm Anya." the fox said.

Hannah just stared at them for a moment, "OH GOD NO! I'M IN HER FAN CHARACTER STORY!"

Hey! What's so bad about that?

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"

I have a better idea:

Just then the ice beneath them began to crack…

_3014 of the Third Age…_

Knuckles stood there staring at the trees. He'd been doing that for about a half an hour just trying to figure out where he was.

Finally he decided he should move. He headed out of the trees and found himself in an outstretching field. He started walking when a man on a horse came by and pointed a sword at him, "Halt! What business have you here?" he demanded.

Knuckles scratched his head, "I dunno… where am I anyway?"

The man looked surprised, "Why, you are just south or Rohan." the man informed him.

Knuckles thought for a moment, "Rohan… where have I heard that name before…" he mumbled.

"Rohan is the kingdom of the Rohirrim and ruled by our King Théoden." the man continued.

"Uh… Théoden… I've heard that name too…" Knuckles said, "But where?"

…While he's figuring that out we'll move on.

_30 AD…_(**A/N: if this next part offends you then you need to grow up and get a life.**)

"Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven."

Amy sat up and rubbed her head, "What…?" she mumbled incoherently. She looked around and saw a large crowd gathered at the foot of a small hill where a man was standing speaking to them.

"Blessed are they who mourn, for they will be comforted."

Amy stared at him for a moment, "Oh don't tell me…" she mumbled.

"Blessed are the meek, for they will inherit the land."

"The meek? That's me!" Amy squealed.

Two people turned around and shushed her.

_2566 BC…_

PECK PECK PECK

"AAH GET OFF YOU STUPID BIRD!" Rouge swiped at a large bird pecking at her forehead. The bird took off.

Rouge stood up and watched it go… it looked like some kind of heron. She was standing near the edge of a huge river. Behind her miles of desert stretched towards the horizon.

Across the river a few women were gathering water in large jars.

"Hey!" she called, "Where am I?"

They looked up and spotted Rouge and just stared. She jumped up and flew over to them, "Can you tell me where we are?" she asked.

One of the women whispered something to another and she said something in a language Rouge couldn't understand.

Then she gestured for Rouge to follow and headed off down the shoreline. Rouge quickly followed. As she did she looked around and saw a large structure being built not too far away. Looked like… a pyramid?


	40. She turned me into a newt!

**I hate this chapter: it sucks. Please don't read it. Wait for the next one it'll be much better.**

**Chapter 40- She turned me into a newt!**

Liz sat up and glanced around the room she was in. She was sitting on a bed in an old fashioned bedroom. She spotted a window on the opposite wall. Footsteps were heard coming towards the door.

Liz jumped up and sprinted for the window but as she reached it the door opened and Ann walked in.

"Oh Liz! I'm so glad you're alright." she said with a smile, "What might you be doing by the window?"

"Uh… nothing." she said with a weak smile, "Just… looking outside." as she said this she looked out and saw she was on a small farm. Beyond that she saw a small dirt road heading into a small town.

She felt her eye twitch involutarily. "My family and I were just about to sit down for supper. Please, join us!" Ann said still smiling.

"Uh… sure… why not?" Liz said disjointedly.

"Wonderful!" Ann cried, "But you cannot dine in those clothes. I shall let you borrow one of my dresses." she turned and headed out of the room.

Liz's eye twitched again, "D-dresses?" she mumbled. She tried to open the window but found it was stuck. She looked back at the door and glared, "Tails had better be trying to get me out of here!" she said to herself.

Present…

Tails was sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching Blazing Saddles while waiting for the UPS guy to arrive.

Back to Salem…

Ann came back into the room with a brown dress, "Tis only my working dress, but I'm afraid I have nothing else." she said.

Liz just stared at the dress in her arms, "Uh… I can't." she said.

Ann's smile faded, "Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh… where I come from wearing a dress is a sign of… cannibalism…?" Liz mumbled trying to think… which she did a bad job of.

Ann blinked twice, "Oh my…" she said, "T-that is most unpleasant."

"Y-yes it is. I'm afraid I can't wear that dress." Liz said folding her arms across her chest.

"Where might you be from where there are such strange customs?" Ann asked.

"Uh… I'm from a small villiage in… Africa! Yeah… you won't see anybody wearing a dress down there." Liz said with a weak smile.

"Very well. Come down and join us in what you're wearing." Ann said, "And don't worry, our clothing means no such thing here." she added with a giggle.

Liz followed Ann out of the room and down a flight of stairs. They came into a large room where a table was set and two men were standing near it.

"Liz, this is Thomas, and this is my father Edward." Ann said. Then a woman came in carrying a tray of bread, "And this is my mother, Ann senior."

"Lovely." Liz mumbled sarcastically.

Later that night…

Liz opened the door to the guest room they'd given her. She looked down the hall to make sure noone was coming and then headed for the stairs. As she descended them she heard voices ahead.

"Shit… maybe I should have tried the window again…" she mumbled.

However she continued down the stairs to see who would be up so late.

Ann and two other girls she didn't recognize were standing at the table with a large black woman and leaning over a glass of foggy water.

Liz cleared her throat to get their attention. The three looked up and Ann smiled, "Hello, Liz." she said.

"What're you doing?" Liz asked.

"This is our servant, Tituba, and my friends Abigal and Betty." Ann said.

"And… what're you doing?"

"Well…" Ann mumbled, "Do not tell our parents, but this is a Venus Glass."

Liz blinked twice, "A what?"

"Tis a voo doo method of telling the future." Ann said.

"It tells us who our future husbands will be." Betty said. She had a smaller voice and Liz could tell she was much younger than Ann and Abigal, "Tituba told us about it."

Liz looked down at the glass between the three young girls and smiled, "Oh really?" she said, thinking of how she could have a bit of fun with her authoress powers, "Show me how it works."

Ann bent down over the class and stared into it for a moment, then suddenly the contents exploded into her face! Ann screamed and fell backwards.

Liz fell into a hysterical fit of laughter. The other two girls stared at her as though she was crazy. Then Edward and Ann Sr. came running down the stairs, "What is happening down here?" Edward demanded.

Ann stood up wiping the water and egg off her face, "N-nothing father." she said meekly.

Liz, who had collapsed from laughter sat up, still gasping for breath, "I guess your Venus Glass doesn't work very well, now does it?" she said, then she began laughing again.

"Venus Glass?" Ann's father demanded.

Liz smiled and stood up, "I'll just leave you guys alone to settle this." she said as she headed up the stairs.

As she headed back for the guest room she heard angry shouts from below. "Maybe I should stay after all, these guys are pretty interesting." she said to herself.

Yes, she talks to herself. So what?

Next day…

Liz came down the stairs with a smile and saw Ann sweeping the floor. "What happened last night?" Liz asked innocently.

"I have taken over all of Thomas' chores for the rest of the week." Ann said, "I suppose it is a just punishment."

"Well, glad to hear you've learned your lesson. Don't tamper with dark magic. It could blow up in your face." Liz said.

That was a horrible pun.

"Pray Liz, would you mind going to the market and buying these items for me?" Ann asked pulling out a piece of paper with a list scribbled across it.

Liz shrugged and took the list, "Sure, why not?" she mumbled.

"Thanks very much!" Ann said handing her a pouch of money.

Liz headed into the town, she got quite a few stares but nobody spoke to her. After she'd purchased all the crap on the list she headed back for Ann's home when she overheard two women talking.

"Those poor Parris girls. What could have gotten into them?"

"I'm told they be under a bewitchment. They hath already brought Dr. Griggs and he could find nothing else that might cause their strange condition."

"Well if it tis bewitchment we'd best find the witch and destroy it!"

Liz glanced down at the shirt she was wearing and swore under her breath; wearing twenty-first century clothes during a witch hunt was a bad idea.

She quickly ran off back towards Ann's home.

**WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ IT! aaugh… I hate all of you!**

**I CAN'T TYPE THIS! IT SUCKS TOO MUCH!**

**Okay, you wanna know what happens? Liz turns some guy into a newt because he pisses her off, she gets accused of being a witch and they're gonna hang her but Tails shows up and saves her. THE FUCKING END!**

**ugh… I'm gonna work on the next chapter now. –walks away-**


	41. The Future Looks Bleak

**FINALLY! Here's where things actually get interesting! You're actually allowed to read this chapter:D **

**Though it might not be very funny… I'll probably kill a few characters and splash some blood around but eventually we'll get back to normal.**

**Chapter 41- The Future Looks Bleak**

Sonic ran after Tails along a narrow forest trail, "Where are we going?" Sonic asked.

"Back to our headquarters." Tails said, "Everyone's going to be so happy to see you!"

"Who's everyone?"

"You'll see!" Tails said excitedly.

Tails paused as they reached a small pond. He placed his hand on a nearby tree trunk and paused for a moment.

"What are you-?"

Before Sonic could finish a number pad came out of the tree. Tails pressed in a few numbers and it pulled back into the compartment in the tree.

The pond water suddenly began to drain away. Sonic stared as the water disappeared down a drain in the muddy bottom. Tails jumped over the side of the pond and disappeared from sight.

Sonic stared for a moment not sure of what to when Tails' head poked over the edge, "Hurry! It'll refill in thirty seconds!" he called.

Sonic followed Tails into the drained pond. Tails ran to the drain in the center and pulled up the metal grate and jumped in. Sonic quickly followed him.

Sonic felt his heart racing as he freefell towards nothing but then the chute tilted and became a slide. He slid down for another few minutes or so before it finally dropped him on a hard metal floor. He blinked twice getting used to the light and then looked up and saw Tails smiling down at him, "We've been working on another way to get in that isn't so nauseating but for now it's all we've got." he said with a weak smile.

Sonic stood up and glanced around. The room he was standing in was made entirely out of a dull metal. It was empty but on the other side was a door with another numberpad on the wall next to it.

Tails approached it and pressed more numbers and the door slid open. Sonic followed Tails into the next room. Sonic stared for a moment but then finally asked, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Global Headquarters of the Pink Army." Tails said.

"Pink?"

"Yeah… well since Liz hates that color it seemed appropriate." Tails mumbled, "Plus Amy founded it so…"

Sonic ignored Tails and stared at the room they were in. The walls and floor were metal like before but the ceiling was too high to even see it.

"Let's keep moving." Tails said. He started walking towards the other end of the empty room where two soldiers were standing guard at the large metal doors there.

Both had guns in their hands and were staring at Sonic in awe. Sonic just smiled weakly as Tails led him past them and through the door.

Sonic looked out and saw what seemed to be a huge underground city! "How many people do you have in here?" Sonic asked.

"A couple hundred thousand." Tails replied, "We have other bases in other parts of the world though."

Tails continued towards the city, "We're heading for the military command center in the middle of the city." he explained, "We should hurry before you attract a crowd."

"Why would I attract a-"

"OMG! IT'S SONIC!" Sonic looked ahead and saw a small brown fox pointing and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hurry! Let's go!" Tails called.

"Good idea." Sonic grabbed Tails' wrist and took off down the road past houses and shops and finally stopped in front of a large gate. "Is this the place?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Tails stepped forward and began pressing on another number pad next to the gates.

"Very secure here aren't we?" Sonic asked.

"You can never be too careful." Tails mumbled.

The gates swung open slowly and came to a grinding halt. Tails led Sonic inside and the large metal gate slammed behind them.

In front of them was a very large square-like white building. Tails approached it and went in through the front doors.

As Sonic entered he heard a slur of voices become silent. A large white entrance hall with people scurrying everywhere greeted him but the movement had stopped and every pair of eyes was looking right into his.

He felt an uneasyness creep into him as he looked around the hall. Then he caught sight of a familiar face. "Amy?" he asked.

The pink hedgehog clad in a blue soldier uniform was standing in an open doorway not ten feet from him. She dropped the papers in her hands and approached him, still wide-eyed, "S-sonic?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled.

Amy gasped and her eyes filled with tears, "Oh I can't believe it's really you!" she cried as she threw her arms around him, "It's been so long since I last saw you!"

"Come on you two, we should go somewhere more private." Tails said glancing at all the people around.

Tails led them past the crowd and up a sleek marble stairway and through a sliding metal door into what appeared to be a conference room. An echidna and a bat in the same uniform as Amy were sitting and shuffling through papers and blueprints and discussing something.

"Knuckles, Rouge. Look who I found." Tails said with a smile.

The pair looked up and their mouths fell open together, "Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, that's impossible!" Rouge said standing up.

"Why is everyone so surprised to see me?" Sonic asked, "If this is the future then where am I?" As he said this he came to realize: he wasn't in this future.

"Maybe we should explain…" Tails said with a weak smile, "Sit down." He added gesturing to one of the chairs.

"No. Stay standing."

Sonic turned around and saw a black hedgehog standing in the doorway glaring at him fiercely.

"Calm down Shadow!" Amy said stepping in front of Sonic, "This time it's real, I can feel it!"

Shadow glanced at Amy but then turned his gaze right back to Sonic. As Sonic stared into Shadow's face he could see he had aged much more than the others. His black fur had started to loose its dark sheen and become dull. Unlike the others his uniform was black and his jacket wasn't buttoned up.

"So tell me, _Sonic_, how did you manage to get to this time period?" he asked.

"Tails built a time machine and it malfunctioned." Sonic replied.

"Really? How fascinating." Shadow said with a mock-amused tone, "And do you remember why it malfunctioned?"

Sonic glared at Shadow; he understood now. Shadow didn't believe he was the real Sonic. "Liz was playing around with the controls." Sonic replied, the friendly tone in his voice gone.

"Well," Shadow said stepping into the room, "Liz programmed you very well."

"What?" Sonic demanded, "I'm not a robot!"

"Really? Then prove it." Shadow said with a delighted gleam in his eye, "Race me!"

"Shadow, stop it!" Amy said angrily.

"We all know that Liz's technology isn't able to produce a robot that can go as fast as me. If he can keep up then I'll believe him." Shadow said, never taking his eyes off Sonic's.

Sonic stepped forward angrily, "Sure, I'll race you. And I'll beat you!" he shouted.

"You sound very confident." Shadow said with a smile, "Let's see if you can live up to it."

Then without warning Shadow took off, out the room and down the stairs and into the city. Sonic paused for a moment in surprise but then bolted after him.

Shadow ran straight through the city and through the metal double doors and began pressing numbers into the number pad on the other side of the room. The sound of rushing water met his ears. When it stopped, the door opened and Shadow looked back to see if Sonic was following. He wasn't.

He smiled to himself and ran into the room and ignored the lift waiting for him and ran straight up the chute Sonic had come down earlier.

He reached the top and jumped out of the muddy pond and onto the grass. As he looked back the pond began to refill slowly. A triumphant smile crossed his face. He had been able to see through Liz's ploy.

He turned towards the fake tree and was about to drain the pond again but suddenly Sonic jumped from the shallow water and landed on the opposite bank. He looked around and finally spotted Shadow on the other side staring at him with wide eyes. Then his surprise faded and became anger, he turned and sprinted into the trees.

Sonic raced after him carefully avoiding the tree branches hanging low waiting to catch him by surprise.

It took him a moment but he finally caught up to Shadow. As the two sped down the forest trail Sonic began to pull ahead. Shadow pushed himself to go faster but a sweat broke out on his forehead and his cheeks began to burn red.

Sonic didn't notice and kept running. After awhile he realized he couldn't hear Shadow behind him anymore. "What's the matter Shadow? Am I too fast for you?" he shouted back. But he stopped when he saw Shadow was nowhere in sight. "Shadow?" he called.

He turned and headed back the way he'd come. He came upon Shadow on his knees coughing violently into his hands. He stared for a moment not knowing what to think but just then Shadow looked up and smiled weakly, "Forgive me, my age has robbed me of most of my speed." he said.

Sonic held out his hand and helped Shadow to his feet, "I'm sorry I doubted you." Shadow said when he was standing.

"It's alright." Sonic said.

"It's just that Liz has been working on finding where our base is hidden and she remembers the time machine incident too." Shadow said, "She knows that our army has been waiting to find you."

"Why have you been waiting for me?" Sonic asked, "I can't do anything to stop Liz."

"That's what I've been trying to tell everyone." Shadow said with a forced laugh, "I should explain; come on, I want to show you something."

Shadow continued down the path and Sonic came up next to him, "So how exactly did Liz become some sort of ruler?" he asked.

"That's what we're all wondering." Shadow replied, "World leaders were so baffled by how she did it that they blamed the only thing that seemed logical: you."

"Why did they blame me?"

"Liz's reign began eight years ago... you've been dead for ten." Shadow replied solemnly.

Sonic nodded, having expected to hear something along those lines, "How did I die?" he asked.

Shadow bit his lip, "Maybe it's best if you don't know." he mumbled.

"Was it Liz?"

"Surprisingly, no." Shadow said, "But either way, everyone was so confused that they just blamed Liz's take over on your death. Eventually... people actually started to believe it."

"But Tails and Amy and those guys, they lived in that house with Liz! They should know there's no way I can do anything against her!" Sonic insisted.

"That's the thing: they don't remember ever living with Liz." Shadow said.

"How could they possibly forget something so awful?"

"Liz wiped their memories." Shadow said somberly, "I just barely escaped her. If I hadn't then nobody would know her weaknesses and we'd all be her slaves."

"But Tails remembered the time machine-"

"Tails doesn't remember anything. I've tried telling them about some things to jog their memory but it's useless. I've told Tails about the time machine incident so many times that he knows every detail of it but he doesn't actually remember it." Shadow explained.

Sonic looked ahead at the forest trail, "So what exactly has she been doing as a dictator?"

"Well for one thing she unleashed a campaign of genocide against hula dancers and curlers." Shadow said with a raised eyebrow, "Never did figure out why... and she somehow managed to enslave the entire population of mosquitoes and train them as spies. We had to move our base twice and make our surroundings air tight."

Sonic didn't know what to say to that so he just stared ahead as Shadow continued, "Well, that's besides the point. Unfortunately I wasn't with Tails when he came to find you in this time so I have no idea what happens. I never thought it was important."

"Just out of curiosity, where were you sent?" Sonic asked.

Shadow felt his cheeks flush red, "Um... when you bring me back it's very likely I'll be incapacitated... I only remember up until those hippies laced my drink but-"

"Hippies? You were sent to the sixties?" Sonic asked with a smile.

Shadow couldn't contain a smile either, "I know. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Hannah doesn't take advantage of you while you're out." Sonic said with a wink.

Shadow's smile blew out immediately and he looked away. Sonic saw what looked like pain shining in his red eyes. He looked away immediately wondering what could have happened to Hannah, but he thought he shouldn't ask.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Sonic asked.

"I want to show you the field from yesterday's battle." Shadow said. Sonic looked ahead and saw they were coming to the edge of the forest. As they left the trees they came upon the wreckage that was the battlefield Sonic had woken up in.

Shadow headed right through the smoldering field and glanced around. Sonic followed quickly. "Yesterday a few soldiers were being reassigned to another headquarters so they were walking there; seeing as we can't use aircraft because it's too noticeable; but somehow Liz got wind of their party and sent soldiers to ambush them.

"We got a message from our troops that they were under attack so we sent reinforcements to help. Liz found out somehow and she sent more soldiers before we even got there. We didn't stand a chance." Shadow looked around the field morosely and turned back to Sonic.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you; but we need your help to win this war." he said.

Sonic looked out across the field, "I don't see what I could do that you haven't done already..." he mumbled.

"But you just being here can really lift everyone's spirit. They all believe that you can save us and just giving them that hope can do a lot more than you think." Shadow said with a slight smile.

Sonic didn't know how to respond, he just nodded, still not believing that he could really help his friends in any way.

"We should head back." Shadow said with one last glance around the ravaged field. Then he headed past Shadow into the trees.

Sonic turned to follow but something caught his eye off in the distance. He looked closely to see what it was and then he realized-

"Shadow! There's someone out there!" he called.

Without waiting for Shadow to come back he raced over to the figure struggling to stand. He grabbed their arm to stop them from falling.

She looked up at Sonic and her eyes became wide. Sonic recognized her instantly:

"Hannah?"


	42. The Future Looks Bleak pt II

**Chapter 42- The Future Looks Bleak pt. II**

Sonic stared down at Hannah who stared right back at him. She was wearing the same uniform as Amy and Rouge but it was torn and bloody, "What happened?" he asked trying to pull her to her feet.

Shadow heard Sonic shout something back on the field. He turned and rushed back to make sure nothing had happened and saw Sonic off in the distance helping someone to their feet.

He stared for a moment before he noticed who it was, "SONIC NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed running forward, pulling a gun from his jacket pocket.

Sonic looked over at Shadow and then began to look back at Hannah but something hard collided with the back of his skull with a sickening crack. He fell forward into the dirt with blood dripping from his temple. His vision quickly faded as he lost consciousness.

Hannah quickly aimed the gun she had just smashed Sonic's head with at Shadow and fired.

The hedgehog screamed and collapsed grasping his torso. He looked up at Hannah with fire burning in his eyes, "You traitorous piece of shit!" he shouted, "I should have killed you a long time ago!"

Hannah lowered the gun and smiled, "You wouldn't do that to me, Shadow." she said seductively.

"Why not? You wouldn't think twice about killing me if Liz told you to!" Shadow shouted back, trying to reach for the gun he'd dropped.

Hannah raised the gun again, "Actually, my orders are just to get Sonic. She didn't say anything about you." she replied, "But if Liz ever did want to kill you she'd send the science teacher."

Shadow stopped trying to reach for his gun when Hannah raised hers, "It's only been an hour! How did she know he's here already?" he demanded.

"She was with Tails when he came to find him in this time. She knew the exact moment he would appear. She even sent robots to that area to confirm his location." Hannah explained, "Well, I should be going." she added. She snapped her fingers and three human soldiers quickly ran from the nearby woods and lifted Sonic's unconscious body and carted him off. Hannah gave Shadow a quick wink and ran off after them.

Shadow felt along his chest now soaked with blood and winced in pain. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a communicator. He opened it and spoke into it, "Tails! Tails, are you there?" he shouted, "Sonic's been captured. I've been shot! I need help... please... hurry..."

Shadow felt suddenly dizzy from the loss of blood, and fell forward into the ground.

"Shadow! We've got a signal from your communicator and we're coming to get you! Stay where you are!" Tails' voice shouted.

'_That shouldn't be too hard..._' Shadow thought as he began to lose consciousness.

Sonic opened his eyes and rubbed his head. A searing pain shot through his temple. He ignored it and glanced around. Where was he? He was in a prison cell. Two soldiers were guarding the door. Sonic stared for a moment in confusion not knowing how he got there when one of the guards slapped at a mosquito that landed on his face.

After his eyes became wide and he looked at the other one, "Please don't!" he cried, "It was just impulse! I didn't mean to!"  
The soldier ignored his pleas and pulled out a whistle and blew into it loudly.

Two burly guards came into sight and carted off the soldier. Another quickly came to replace him. Sonic stared for a moment in shock. This had to be a bad dream!

A minute later the two large guards came back and unlocked the door, "Come on you!" one of them shouted in a deep voice.

The other went forward and shackled Sonic's wrists and ankles and, with a hand on his shoulder, led him out of the cell down the stone hallway.

Sonic stared at the uneven stone floor fearfully hoping that he wasn't where he thought he was. He was led up a spiraling stone stairway into an upper hallway where a familiar face awaited him.

Amy and Tails stood over the side of the hospital bed where Shadow lay with red stained bandages wrapped tightly across his chest.

"How could this have happened?" Amy mumbled with tears in her eyes, "Sonic should have been able to escape from Liz's soldiers and Shadow is faster with a gun than anyone!"

Tails looked away. Amy wasn't thinking about some of Liz's elite forces, "But if Sonic didn't know that they were Liz's troops... and Shadow didn't want to shoot them-" he mumbled.

Amy looked over at Tails, "Oh... her..." she said, "But... wouldn't Shadow have told Sonic about Hannah?"

"You know how he gets when someone mentions her." Tails replied, "He still hasn't gotten over her switching sides... and Liz knows that too. She picked the perfect assassin."

Shadow's eyes opened slightly and he groaned, "Where am I?" he asked.

Tails and Amy looked down at him, "Don't worry, Shadow." Tails said, "You're safe and you're going to be fine."

Shadow sat up, despite the pain in his chest, "Where's Sonic? Did you find him?" he demanded.

Tails didn't respond, he just bit his lip.

Shadow fell back mumbling curses at himself, "How long has it been?" he asked after a minute.

"It's been a few hours." Tails responded, "The sun already set so there isn't anything we can do until morning unless we want to risk running into Liz's night forces in the woods."

Shadow closed his eyes in frustration, "Don't worry. Liz won't kill him." Amy said trying to comfort him.

"There are worse things than dying." Shadow said simply.

Sonic stared at the man standing in front of him in astonishment, "Kaute?" he asked.

He smiled and tapped the medal pinned on the front of his trench coat, "That's Commander Kaute to you." he said.

"You're working for Liz?" he demanded.

"If you can't beat 'em join 'em." Kaute said with a shrug, "Let's go!" he added to the guards behind Sonic.

Kaute led Sonic and the guards down a hallway painted black with silver paperclips lining the walls and red lights as the only source of light. Sonic felt a chill run through his blood; this hall reminded him too much of Liz's room. That was probably the effect she wanted.

"How did Liz seize control?" he asked.

Kaute glanced back at him, "I'm not about to tell you anything about your future." he said, "If the Empress wants you to know something then she'll tell you about it."

Sonic bit his lip nervously. What would Liz do to him? Kaute came up to a metal double door at the end of the hall and opened it.

As he stepped into the room a paperclip was launched at his forehead. He screamed and threw himself on the floor and the office supply just missed him. Sonic looked up to see a brunette girl standing on a conference table with a nail gun pointing at where Kaute's head had been just seconds ago. She wore a Led Zeppelin shirt under a tattered leather jacket and grey cargo pants with a belt that holstered two other nail guns and a samurai sword.

She glared down at the cashier angrily, "How many times must I tell you to knock?" she demanded, "I'm in a meeting!"

Sonic stared at her for a moment. Then she looked from Kaute on the floor up to Sonic and blinked, "Oh right." she mumbled, "Sorry Commander I forgot you were instructed to fetch him." she said jumping down from the table.

As she did Sonic saw the guard that had been outside his cell sitting strapped to a chair with multiple wounds on his chest and face, all bleeding profusely.

"What should we do with that one?" the guard asked pointing at the soldier.

"Throw him into the mosquito pen." Liz said waving away the question.

The soldier began to scream and beg for mercy but the soldiers pulled him off the chair and dragged him out of the room.

Liz looked over at Sonic with an evil smile Sonic had seen oh too many times before, "Would you like to watch?" she asked.

"Watch what?" Sonic asked, afraid of the answer.

Liz chuckled lightly and pressed a button on a small panel on the table. A screen rolled down on the other side of the room. At first it looked like static but then Sonic realized with dread that they were thousands of mosquitoes flying in front of a camera! A door opened in the white wall behind them and the soldier was shoved inside. He began banging on the door and screaming for release but the mosquitoes swarmed around him and enveloped him.

Sonic looked in horror from the screen over to Liz who had an expression of morbid delight plastered on her face, "YOU'RE INSANE!" he screamed, unable to resist.

Liz's smile faded and she pressed another button and the screen of the soldier being attacked rolled back into the ceiling. Then she looked over at Sonic, "If I was insane would I have been able to overthrow six major governments, train an army of mosquito spies, and take Iceland off the world map?"

"Why did you destroy Iceland?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't- I campaigned to have it taken off the world map." she said with a silly smile. Sonic groaned, she was twenty years older but she hadn't changed a bit.

"Why did you capture me? We both know I can't do anything to stop your reign anyway." Sonic said.

"Oh I know." Liz said, "I happen to know for a fact that Tails and I should be arriving tomorrow to come rescue you and bring you safely back to your present."

"Then why did you capture me?" Sonic asked, getting irritated.

"To tell the truth- I've missed you, Sonic." she said with an innocent smile, "I mean, it's been so long since I last got to see you suffer." she said drawing the sword from its sheath.

Sonic's eyes became wide in fear. He tried to protest but found his voice caught in his throat.

Liz smiled and circled around him, he didn't move from fear. "Would you like to know how you died?" she asked.

Sonic swallowed nervously and managed to nod.

"Then lets see you beg first!" Liz swung the sword forcefully across Sonic's back. The hedgehog cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Liz circled around to his front again and lifted his head with the tip of her blade.

Sonic looked up at her with tearful eyes, "If I kill you now then the past will have never happened and, unfortunately, that's out of the question." Liz said, "But by the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were dead!"

Hannah sat miserably on a black couch in a dark room. She winced as she heard the shrieks of pain from down the hall.

"What're you so upset about?"

She looked across the room at the red fox sitting in the corner polishing his blade. Akeii smiled up at her, "You captured Sonic the Hedgehog! You're the new empress' pet." he joked.

Hannah looked away, "Yeah, but I'm not too proud of myself." she said, "Sonic's down in that hall suffering because of me! Don't you think some of this seems kind of wrong?"

Akeii looked around the room in alarm then glared back at Hannah, "Watch what you say!" he said angrily, "You never know when one of Liz's mosquitoes is flying around, and if she knows you're saying that kind of stuff you're a goner!"

Hannah sat back on the couch trying to shut out Sonic's screams, "I know..." she mumbled, "I just wish it could be different..."

_Early next morning..._

Tails sat in their conference room staring out the window at their underground city. He hadn't been able to sleep all last night.

The door opened and he looked back and saw Amy come in, "Couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"Not at all." she replied sadly, "I don't think any of us could."

"We should head out once the sun rises." Tails said looking back out the window, "I just hope Sonic's alright."

Amy also looked out at the city, "I hope so too." she mumbled.

The door opened again and Shadow came in. Tails stood up immediately, "What are you doing?" he demanded, "You're injured!"

"Complain as much as you want, I'm coming with you." he said, "Get yourselves ready, I've already mobilized our troops." with that he turned and left the room again.

Tails just stood there looking blank, "I thought I founded this army, how did Shadow become a commanding officer?" Amy asked with a weak smile.

"He seemed most qualified, I suppose." Tails said trying to return the smile.

Out on the ravaged battlefield there was a sudden flash of light. When it faded Tails stood there holding a small square machine. Liz stood next to him wearing a brown 15th century dress and hair pulled up in a bun and still with a noose around her neck. She pulled it off and dusted her dress, "That experience just destroyed my fascination with witchcraft..." she said.

"Thank God." Tails mumbled putting the time tracker away, "Alright, this is the area Sonic was sent to, now we just have to find him. But because this is the future we should be careful not to interfere with any-"

Tails looked behind him and saw that Liz had disappeared, "LIZ!" he screamed, "COME BACK WE HAVE TO FIND SONIC!"

Liz wandered through the woods merrily trying to find out where she could get some normal clothes from. She cleared the forest and found herself on the top of a small hill. Off in the distance she saw a large city and in the center loomed a large black stone castle. A few vultures flew around the high towers for some unknown reason.

She stared for a moment then smiled and ran down the hill towards the city.

Sonic lay on the cold floor, his tears mixing with blood on the black marble. He had tried to withstand the pain but a mortal could only stand so much. He looked up at Liz leaning back in her chair with her feet up on the table. She had a whip in her hand but she let it fall to the floor, "I'm bored." she said, "Kaute, keep an eye on Sonic. I should go find myself. I'll be arriving any minute now."

Kaute was off in the corner staring at the small bleeding hedgehog and his only thought was that he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

Liz stood up and strode past Sonic, careful to not trod in the puddles of blood on the marble floor and went out the door. She went down the hall and met a woman in a maid uniform, "You!" she said pointing, "Fetch me a set of clothes from my room."

The maid stared fearfully from being addressed, "B-but Your Highness, nobody is allowed into your room!" she insisted.

"You have special permission. Just watch for the trip wires when you go in, you don't wanna set off one of those bitches." Liz said with a laugh as she passed by the terrified maid.

She continued down the hall and came to a metal door. She pressed in a code and it opened with a swish and she stepped outside. I know, no big drawbridge like thingy to this castle. Well, there is one but it's a decoy. :D

Liz stepped out side and looked down on the city below her from the elevated castle. She saw a girl in a brown dress down on the streets below and smiled wickedly.

She whistled loudly and the vultures flying above the castle swooped down on the girl and picked her up... somehow and flew her up to the castle and dropped her in front of Liz.

Liz stood up and glared at her older self, "What was that?" she demanded, "And who do you think you are treating me like that? Do you know who I am?"

"Liz. Good to see you." she said, "Come inside with me and we'll get you some normal clothes."

Liz shrugged and followed herself into the castle. The maid came running up to the older Liz and handed her the clothes with a respectful bow. As she left she stared at the young Liz who glared at her, "What's up with her? And where did you get those clothes?" she demanded pointing at the garments in her arms, "Those are mine!"

"Ours." the older corrected with a wicked smile.

Liz's eyes flashed understanding and she smiled too.

( **A/N: OMG SO CONFUSING! The younger Liz will now be referred to as mini Liz. :D** )

Tails ran through the trees searching for Liz. "LIZ! WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to find an orange fox in a soldier uniform glaring at him, "You're just trying to get yourself killed aren't you?" he asked.

Tails stared with his mouth wide open. His older self closed it for him, "Wouldn't do that either. A mosquito could fly in there and choke you."

"Where's Sonic?" Tails finally asked.

"He was captured. We were just on our way to rescue him."

"Captured? By who?"

Liz walked back into the room where she had left Kaute and Sonic, "Look who's come to join us." she said stepping aside for her younger self, now clothed 'normally', to enter.

Sonic, who was now sitting up and huddling under the table let out a cry of fright.

Mini Liz stared at the bloody hedgehog for a moment, then her eyes filled with tears, "My dreams have come true at last!" she cried.

"Just wait twelve more years and you'll really realize those dreams." Liz said with an evil smile, then she bent down and looked under the table at Sonic, "Would you like to hear how you died now?" she asked.

Sonic stared for a moment then nodded suspiciously. Liz smiled sweetly, "Then come on out and I'll tell you." she said.

Sonic's eyes became wide, "I'M NOT MOVING!" he screamed.  
_  
_"Alright." Liz motioned to Kaute who drew his sword. Sonic immediately scrambled out from under the table, leaving a streak of blood across the floor. He knelt in front of Liz staring up at her fearfully.

Liz smiled and sat on the side of the table, "Sonic was twenty five when he was running through Station Square and wasn't paying attention to where he was going- and was hit by a car." Liz said with a smile.

Mini Liz glared down at the hedgehog, "What about all the ways I wanted to kill him?" she shouted, "You go and get hit by a car? Stupid hedgehog!"

"Actually, he kind of ran into a parked car..." Liz admitted.

"So everything I wrote in my script is useless?" Mini Liz asked.

"No, I actually used that death for a comic on DeviantArt." Liz said, "Which reminds me, would you like to know how you become a ruthless dictator?"

Mini Liz's eyes lit up, "More than anything!" she said wringing her hands.

Liz smiled, "It started after I overthrew Xing Li as ruler of fanfiction-"

_Twenty minutes later..._

The whole room stood staring at Liz with wide eyes, even Kaute. "That's brilliant!" he shouted, "Crazy... but brilliant!"

Liz smiled appreciatively, and glared down at Sonic, "I suppose you'll try to tell all your friends so they can stop me." she said, "Don't bother. I wiped their memories after you died anyway."

Sonic glared up at her, "You didn't wipe Shadow's." he argued.

Liz's eye twitched angrily, "Yes, he just barely escaped, but he's not a threat to me."

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

Liz smiled, "You see, after you died SEGA was practically bankrupt so they were bought out." Liz explained.

"By who?" Sonic demanded.

Liz smiled evilly. "NO!" Sonic screamed, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"SEGA was bought out by Fanfiction dot net." Liz said, "AKA, moi. You know what that means?"

"LIES! ALL OF IT!" Sonic screamed covering his ears.

"I OWN YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow, it's like a bad Star Wars parody." Mini Liz said with a smile.


	43. The Future Looks Bleak pt III

**Chapter 43- The Future Looks Bleak pt. III**

Tails walked alongside his older self, staring at the ground mumbling curses at Liz. "I should have kept a better eye on her. Of course she'd go running off like this!" he said angrily.

"Don't worry about it." his older self replied, "If anything she's probably already with her future self learning how to dominate the earth."

"Oh crap… so all of this is my fault?" Tails asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Damn…"

Then they came upon the fake pond in the woods. Tails looked ahead and saw Shadow talking to Amy and Rouge. "Shadow, look who I found!" the older Tails called.

Shadow looked over, "Where's Liz?" he asked.

"I lost her." Tails mumbled as they approached him.

Shadow nodded, "I guess that was inevitable." he said, "Anyway, Knuckles is mobilizing our troops. They should be here soon… They took the emergency exit on the other side of the city so they wouldn't have to come up this way. It's kind of hard getting five thousand soldiers up with that three person lift."

"The design of this entrance isn't all too great for escaping an emergency or evacuation." Rouge added.

Tails just shrugged, "I know. It's kind of a stupid design now that I think back on it."

The young Tails just stood off to the side watching this conversation but then Shadow pulled him off to the side, "Did he already explain to you what's going on?" he asked.

Tails nodded. "Good. Then you know this isn't going to be an easy battle, it's very important that you stay far away from the fighting. We can't risk losing you during this; we'll need you when you get older. Promise you won't interfere with the battle no matter what happens!"

"I promise." Tails said solemnly.

Shadow smiled and turned and walked back towards the others. Tails made to follow but he felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly he was pulled back into the brush. He tried to scream but someone covered his mouth, "Shutup kid! I need your help!"

Tails' ears perked up as he recognized the voice speaking to him.

Once everyone in the room had gotten over the horrible Star Wars parody Sonic stood up, after lying on the ground and twitching for ten minutes, and glared at Liz, "I don't care if you own me- your evil empire will never last!"

Liz, who seemed to be staring intently at the clock and not listening to Sonic at all, was humming something under her breath.

Sonic continued to ramble although Liz was obviously not paying attention. Finally she looked down at Sonic, "You're still here?" she mumbled lazily.

Sonic glared up at her, "YES I'M STILL HERE!" he shouted, "I'M NOT GOING TO JUST DISAPPEAR!"

Liz looked back up at the clock, "Actually you will. You still have to go back to the past." she replied with a smile, "But until then I suppose you'll just have to wait here until Tails comes and I slaughter all your friends."

Sonic's eyes became wide, "Excuse me?" he demanded.

"Oh I forgot to tell you; your friends are coming in about half an hour to rescue you and destroy me." Liz said, "It'll be quite interesting to actually be able to fight this time."

Mini Liz stomped her foot, "I can't fight?" she pouted.

Liz smiled at her, "No, you'll get a chance when you're older anyway." she said. Then she looked over at Kaute, "Go assemble our elite troops." she ordered.

Kaute saluted her, "Yes ma'am!" he replied. Then he ran out of the room, obviously eager to escape the insanity.

Liz sat there for about five minutes watching the clock eagerly. Mini Liz was watching her in awe and Sonic was staring at the door wondering if he could find a way to escape and stop his friends from coming to their dooms.

Finally, he decided to make a break for it. He stood up and sprinted for the door but before he could reach it the door opened again and he was face to face with Kaute.

He looked back at Liz who was smiling at him, "That's even funnier the second time." she said with a laugh.

Kaute pushed Sonic back into the room and a few other people walked in after him and stood in a line very military style.

Sonic looked down the line and realized he recognized all the faces: Komodo, Dana, and Mel, Liz's old posse; Hannah and Akeii, her fan characters; and Science Teacher was last, he still didn't know what her name was.

Sonic blinked twice, "_These_ are your elite troops?" he asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Komodo snapped.

Sonic opened his mouth to argue but decided it was better to just forget it. If he was going to argue over the stupidity of anything, it would be the mosquitoes.

"Soldiers, in about 20 minutes the rebels will be coming in a feeble attempt to storm our fortress and rescue their dear hedgy friend you see here." Liz said, "We aren't going to stand for that, now are we?"

All of them smiled mischievously, "Can I kill Shadow?" Science Teacher asked eagerly. Sonic noticed Hannah cast an angry glance at her.

Liz paused for a moment in thought, "Eh… sure why not?"

"I call Tails!" Kaute said raising his hand like an excited schoolboy.

Liz smiled, "You should all go prepare for battle. You have 17 minutes. Be outside by then. Teacher, make sure you get your robots armed too and have them out. I'd like to see somebody get impaled."

All of them left, except Kaute.

Liz looked down at Sonic, "Don't worry hedgy, you'll get to watch your friends die. In fact you have a front row seat." she said, then she looked up at Kaute, "Take him up to the tower so he can watch from up there then get your cashiers ready for battle."

Kaute grabbed Sonic's wrist and dragged him out of the room where two guards were standing watch, "Take the hedgehog up to the tower and lock him in. Make sure he can see out the window though." he said. Then he turned and strode off.

The guards shoved Sonic forward and he walked silently down the hall. He glanced back at them but a glare made him look forward again. Then suddenly one of them cried out and Sonic heard a thud as he collapsed. He looked back in time to see the other one collapse on top of the first one.

He looked from their bodies up at the orange kitsune smiling at him with a gun in his hand. "Tails!" he cried out happily.

"There's no time to waste- we have to find Akeii and Hannah! Come on!" Tails turned and ran off back the way they'd come. Sonic followed hoping he knew what he was doing.

Shadow stomped his foot angrily, "I can't believe that little rat took off!" he shouted angrily.

Tails cleared his throat angrily.

Shadow looked back at him, "Sorry." he mumbled.

All five of the crew were standing in the back of an aircraft as they flew towards Liz's city. Other planes behind them carried their troops.

"Why would he just leave like that?" Knuckles wondered aloud.

Shadow's face flushed, "I… kind of told him not to interfere with the battle and… he may have taken it a bit farther than I wanted him to."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's still here, isn't he?" Rouge said pointing to the Tails next to her.

"I just hope he isn't planning anything stupid." Shadow mumbled.

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard!" Akeii shouted.

Akeii and Hannah stood in the hallway staring at Tails.

"Keep your voice down!" Tails mumbled, "Don't worry, I know it will work!"

"How do you know that?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Sonic, who was behind Tails, asked.

"Just do it! Liz can't know what's going to happen!" Tails said, then he turned and ran back down the hall. Sonic ran after him.

"How do you know they're going to help us?" he asked.

"I just do, okay?" Tails reassured him, "We have to hurry. We have to shut down Liz's main computer system before the battle is over!"

"What will that do?" Sonic asked.

"That's where she stores all the information she stole from SEGA. If we destroy it she won't own us anymore!" he said, "And that means she won't turn you into a rat."

Liz stood outside with one of the vultures perched on her arm. She watched as a half dozen jets flew towards their city from the horizon. She smiled at Mini-Liz standing next to her, "There they are." she said.

Mini-Liz smiled too, "This should be interesting."


	44. The Future Looks Bleak Final Part

**Well, you know what I just noticed: Eggman's not here… how peculiar. Let's just go with 'he died a long time ago from heart failure and it's not relevant.' :D**

**Anyway, this is the last future chapter. Enjoy muchly!**

**Chapter forty something… - The Future looks Bleak Final Part**

Shadow looked up at Liz, smiling down at them from the top of the rocky hillside with her army. Next to her was the younger Liz who was also smiling but more in an excited way than the evil smirk her counterpart had.

Behind him the others were also looking up at Liz waiting anxiously for her army to descend upon them.

"Shadow- you have a lot of nerve showing up here with that second rate armada." Liz called down to him.

"What have you done with Sonic?" Shadow demanded.

"He's inside waiting for Tails and I to bring him back to the past… however let's not go into details of his welfare." Liz said simply, "I'm curious, where is that little orange rat?"

"HEY!"

Shadow glared back at the Tails behind him then looked back up at Liz, "Why don't you stop stalling?" he shouted.

Liz's smile broadened, "Very well. Let's see how you fare against a _real_ army." She signaled to Kaute behind her and her army charged down the hill to face the rebels.

Akeii strode quickly towards the front entrance and reached for the handle. However a hand reached out and grabbed his before he could open the door, "Akeii, think about this for a moment!" Hannah cried, "If we just help Tails then maybe he'll really be able to stop all this madness!"

Akeii glared up at the hedgehog, "And if he can't then we'll be eaten alive by mosquitoes- or worse! Liz will unimagine us!"

Hannah flinched at the thought, "That does sound bad but… Tails must know what he's doing! If Liz doesn't know that he's in the castle then that means that sooner or later you're just going to give up and do what he asked in the first place otherwise she'd have sent troops in to stop him from tampering with her computer!"

Akeii blinked twice trying to understand Hannah's reasoning, "So… you're saying that I'm just going to end up helping in the end so I shouldn't even fight it?" he asked.

"Exactly!" Hannah said, "So don't bother!"

Akeii groaned, "I hate Tails for making that damn time machine…" he mumbled, "Alright, I'll do it."

Hannah smiled and let go of Akeii's hand and the pair went out the door and found themselves on top of the hill where Liz and Mini Liz were watching the massacre below them.

Akeii pulled Hannah off to the side where they hid behind a large rock jutting out of the ground. There they waited as the battle raged on below them.

Shadow whipped around and gunned down a cashier descending upon him. The boy fell lifeless to the blood-soaked dirt. As he did Shadow noticed Tails in the corner of his eye. He was in the midst of a fierce duel with Kaute. Shadow ran over to help but found himself blocked by the Science Teacher.

She raised her sword to his face, "Maybe now I can finally see how you're put together." She said with a smile as she pulled back the sword to strike.

Shadow acted quickly; he grabbed a katana from the fallen cashier and blocked her attack. Soon he found himself in the middle of a fight just as Tails was.

However Tails wasn't as well off as Shadow. His weapon had been knocked out his hands and Kaute was now chasing him through the mob of battling soldiers.

Then Tails tripped over a fallen soldier and found himself face down in the mud. Instinctively he rolled over and tried to grab the soldier's weapon to protect himself, but before he could Kaute was on him.

The cashier pulled back and drove his katana straight through the fox. Tails screamed in pain and grasped at the blade piercing his chest but Kaute ripped the sword from his torso, spraying blood everywhere. Tails' eyes flickered and he fell limp against the ground.

Kaute let out a victorious cackle and left to continue the fight. He came upon Amy and Rouge destroying a horde of the Science Teacher's robots.

He watched for a moment before he heard a strange buzzing noise. "Crap…" he mumbled looking back up at the castle. A swarm of mosquitoes had been released and was flying towards the battle.

Amy and Rouge looked up too and spotted the mosquitoes. They both pulled bug spray out of their jackets. The swarm flew down and surrounded the soldiers but then flew back up again as they all began to spray. Then it split up and flew in different directions as smaller flocks.

One flew towards Amy and Rouge who began to spray but after a moment their cans stopped. Rouge shook hers violently swearing angrily, "Amy! We're out of bug spray!" she screamed.

Kaute turned away as he heard the pair screaming in pain. It was never fun to watch the mosquitoes do their job.

Liz had her hands folded across her chest uncomfortably as though she was just longing to join the bloodshed below them but didn't want to leave Mini Liz alone. Finally she looked to her younger self, "Stay up here." She demanded. Then she drew her sword and charged down the hill towards the battle.

Akeii and Hannah came out from behind their hiding place and crept up behind Mini Liz who was watching the fight with interest. Akeii drew his sword and flipped it around so he was holding the blade. He pulled it back and slammed the gold handle against Mini Liz's skull. She cried out and collapsed.

Akeii put his sword away and nursed his hand where the blade had cut into it. Hannah bent down and grabbed one of Mini Liz's arms, "Help me bring her back to that rock so we can hide her!" she said.

Akeii grabbed her other arm and the pair began to drag her towards the castle.

Shadow pulled back from his fight with Science Teacher and looked up at the castle. Liz was gone but he noticed Akeii and Hannah bent over something. He stared for a moment and then realized it was the younger Liz!

He turned just in time to see Science Teacher descending upon him again. Then he realized: why was he fighting her with a sword. He drew his gun and fired!

Science Teacher fell to her knees grasping at her heart. She glared up at the hedgehog and opened her mouth to say something but then she collapsed.

Shadow looked around and finally spotted Liz firing randomly at soldiers, making no distinction between her own and theirs and laughing madly. She started to turn to look at the castle.

Shadow knew he couldn't let her see Akeii and Hannah so, forgetting that he was holding a gun _and _a sword that he could have used against her, he jumped and tackled her into the mud.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Liz screamed throwing him off, "What do you think that sword is for you dumbass!"

Tails blew the hinges off the metal door in front of them and ran through the now open doorway. Sonic followed him into a dark room. "Where are we?" he asked.

"This is Liz's room." Tails responded.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sonic shouted, "Do you have any idea what kind of horrible traps she must've set up in here?"

"Yes I do. Which reminds me, don't touch the light switch." Tails said cautiously making his way across the room, "Don't step anywhere that I don't. Come on!"

Sonic followed Tails across the dark room and they finally made it to the opposite end. Tails felt along the wall anxiously, "It must be here somewhere… Ah, here it is!" he pulled down a picture on the wall and pulled down on a wire and a computer pulled out of the wall. The screen flickered to life and lit up the room.

"How do you know where all this stuff is?" Sonic demanded.

"Someone told me." Tails said, taking hold of the mouse, "So, how are we going to destroy all Liz's files?"

"Couldn't we just destroy the computer?" Sonic mumbled.

Tails paused, "Good idea!" He lifted the computer from the table and threw it on the ground where it shattered!

Sonic stared down at the computer's fragments, "I was kidding!" he said.

"Too late now. Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Tails and Sonic made their way out of the room and ran down the hall. Finally they arrived at the outside exit. They went out and found Akeii and Hannah crouched behind a nearby rock with young Liz lying near them, unconscious.

"Good work guys!" Tails said giving them a thumbs up and crouching nearby.

"I'd like to say 'no problem' but it wasn't." Akeii mumbled.

"Now what?" Sonic said joining their hiding place.

Tails glanced around, "He said he'd be here by the time we finished…" he muttered.

"Who is this mysterious guy anyway?" Sonic demanded.

Liz stood over Shadow with her gun aimed at his forehead, "You were an admirable adversary, Shadow." She said with a grin, "I'm surprised you'd throw your life away like this."

She pulled down on the trigger but suddenly something knocked against her hand and the bullet flew off into the distance. She turned to see who had interfered with her shot and her eyes became wide.

"No! Impossible!" she cried.

Shadow looked up and his mouth dropped open, "S-Sonic?" he demanded.

The fighting around them slowly ground to a halt as all eyes were on the blue hedgehog standing before them. He was glaring at Liz tossing a rock up and down in his hand. Suddenly he threw it at Liz and it bounced off her forehead, "Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that." He said with a smile.

She blinked in surprise and her surprise became anger, "How the hell are you alive? You were dead! I saw you being buried!" she screamed.

"That Tails is a genius." Sonic said, "I wasn't dead- I was in a medically induced coma. That wasn't a coffin it was a sort of life support machine, if you will."

"Why did he let everyone think you were dead?" Shadow asked.

"Well, if Liz here thought I was alive she would have come after me and killed me for real." He responded, "Of course I'd have come back sooner if Tails hadn't had his memory wiped and I hadn't had to dig myself out when I woke up…"

"Well it was foolish of you to reveal yourself. You don't stand a chance against me!" Liz said raising her hand to point at him, "Let's see you try to defeat me as a rodent…"

There was a pause and Liz's face grew pale, "W-what's going on?" she demanded, "Why can't I…?"

Sonic smiled, "Tails and I already planned this out. Your SEGA ownership has been destroyed! You don't have any power over us anymore." He said triumphantly.

As Sonic said this Liz's soldiers all dropped their guns and screamed in delight, "WHAT?" Liz cried, "Don't you dare side against me!"

"It's useless Liz. Your reign of terror is over." Sonic said.

You know how at the end of some stories there's this really lame thing where everybody's alive and they all live happily ever after…? Unfortunately that's the case.

Amy and Rouge handcuffed Liz and led her into the rebel ships. "THIS ISN'T OVER HEDGEHOG!" She screamed as the doors closed and the craft took off.

Tails and the younger Sonic came out down the hill and approached Sonic, "So… I'm not dead?" young Sonic asked.

"No, you're not." Sonic assured him, then he took him by the shoulder and led him off, "Let me enlighten you about your future-"

Tails looked up at Shadow, "So, what are you guys going to do with Liz?" he asked.

As he asked this Hannah and Akeii finally came out from their hiding place, "Is it safe?" Akeii called.

Tails looked back, "Yeah. Liz is gone." He said.

The pair came down the hillside and approached Tails and Shadow, "Well, I'm not sure what we'll do: we can't kill her." Shadow said in response to Tails' question.

"Why not?" Tails asked, "After all she's done doesn't that seem like a just punishment?"

"If you kill Liz then we would disappear." Akeii said, "And this whole story would just implode too."

"So, I guess she just be locked away for a while till we figure out something else we can do to punish her." Shadow said.

Then Akeii grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him away, "Come on kid, let's go find Sonic and get you and that mini Liz back to the past."

"What's the rush?" Tails asked.

"Nothing. I just thought Hannah and Shadow could use a minute alone." Akeii said with a wink.

Tails paused in thought then smiled.

Hannah went up to Shadow meekly, "Hey…" she said staring at her feet, "I… I'm sorry about before when I kinda… shot… you."

Shadow smiled kindly, "I know. You were just following orders. There was nothing you could do."

Hannah looked up into Shadow's eyes and smiled too, "I'm glad you understand." She said, "I hope we can still be friends despite all this."

Shadow let out a small laugh, "I think we'll manage." Then he bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. They remained this way for a moment before someone in the distance whistled. Shadow spun around and saw the pair of Sonics laughing as they pointed at the black hedgehogs.

Shadow pulled out a knife and made to go after them but Hannah pulled him back, "Forget about them." She said as she kissed him again.

Tails approached Sonic and pulled on his arm, "Come on. We have to get back to the past before Liz wakes up." He said. Sonic wiped away his tears of laughter and smiled at the kitsune, "Alright." He said. Then he looked to his older self, "Thanks for all the warnings. I would have never figured out all that by myself."

"No problem. It's mutually helpful to both of us." He said with a wink, "You'd better get going."

Sonic smiled and ran up the hillside with Tails where Liz had begun to stir. She sat up and rubbed her head, "W-where am I?" she mumbled.

Tails pulled out the mini time traveler and pressed a few buttons and the year 1963 appeared on the small screen, "Look's like we're headed to the sixties to find Shadow." He said, "Hold on guys!"

He pressed a button and in a bright flash all three were gone.

**Oh, I just realized that I didn't kill Knuckles... darn I forgot. Oh well, maybe he just chickened out and ran off.**


	45. Return of the Vile Weed

**As Komodo likes to put it: "The plot has been unforgivably disturbed… again."**

**Chapter 45- Return of the Vile Weed**

Sonic walked into the living room and blinked twice. "What the hell?" he shouted, "How did I get back here?"

Liz looked up at him from where she was sitting on the couch, "Hmm? Oh right. I got sick of that plot. Plus, it would have taken too many chapters. I plan on finishing this before fifty rolls around anyway." She said as she turned on the TV.

Sonic growled angrily, "This is just like you! You try something new for once and then you drop it! You'll never get anywhere in life if you-"

"Did you already forget that I conquer the world in the future?" Liz interrupted raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well that doesn't work out for you anyways…" Sonic mumbled as he stormed up the stairs to his room.

Just then the doorbell rang. Shadow, who was mysteriously dressed in a skirt and had a flower behind his ear, came up from the basement and opened the door. As he did, he gave out a squeal of horror, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Cosmo was standing in the doorway smiling at him, "Hello, Shadow." She said in her annoyingly quiet voice, "I just thought I'd drop in and say hello to Tails."

"YOU FUCKING DIED!" Shadow screamed angrily.

"Yes but didn't you see the end where Tails finds a seed and replants it?" Cosmo asked, "I regrew silly." Cosmo skipped past Shadow into the living room.

Shadow's eye twitched as he watched her go. He slammed the door angrily and went after her.

Liz looked up and saw Cosmo come in and she just stared for a moment, then she smiled in that innocent way that meant she was planning something, "Cosmo… darling, what are you doing here?" she asked as kindly as she could.

"I just came to say hello to Tails." She said, "Where is he?"

"In the basement." Liz said, "You should have passed the stairway on your way in here."

Cosmo turned around and went back out of the living room. As Cosmo disappeared Liz's smile melted into an expression of pure dread, "That vile little weed!" she shouted, "Who does she think she is coming into _my_ house?"

Shadow pulled off the skirt and the flower and glared after Cosmo, "I couldn't agree more." He said.

Just then Tails came upstairs with Cosmo on his arm, "Guys! It's Cosmo! Can you believe it? She's okay!" he cried excitedly.

Shadow and Liz smiled falsely as Tails led Cosmo upstairs to show everyone else. Liz pulled out a metal bat and made to follow them but suddenly Rouge came downstairs and stopped her, "Don't even think about it!" she said.

"Why not?" Liz demanded.

"I've never seen Tails this happy!" Rouge said, "If he loses her again then he'll never forgive you!"

Liz stared at her, "So?"

"Just leave her alone, alright?" Rouge said, "She'll be gone eventually."

"Fine." Liz huffed. She shoved the bat into Rouge's hands and stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

Rouge gave the bat to Shadow and headed for the front door. "Where are you going?" Shadow called after her.

"Do you think I'm staying in this house while that weed is around?" she called back, "I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

Suddenly Shadow was spun around and found Sonic in his face, "Did you see already?" he demanded.

"How did you sneak up on me like that?" Shadow asked.

"Forget that!" Sonic screamed, "Cosmo is back! I thought that vile weed was dead!"

"At least it's only for a little while." Shadow reasoned, "Hopefully we'll never see her again after this."

"Hey guys!" the hedgehogs looked up the stairs and saw Tails still with Cosmo on his arm, "Cosmo has decided to stay with us permanently!" he called, "Isn't that great?" then he pulled Cosmo out of sight to find her a room.

The hedgehogs looked back at each other in fear. "Oh God, what do we do now?" Shadow cried.

"I think there's only one thing we can do." Sonic said, "We're going to need help for a job this big… but who?"

"I know." Shadow headed upstairs and approached Liz's door. Sonic ran after him and stopped him.

"Are you crazy? Liz will kill _us_ before she kills Cosmo!" he said.

"Don't worry; she's the best when it comes to this kind of thing. You should have seen the plans she drew up when I was working with her to kill you." Shadow assured him.

"What?"

"Uh… nothing. Come on!" Shadow pushed past Sonic and knocked on Liz's door. It swung open by itself. Shadow bit his lip and went inside. Sonic followed close behind.

The door slammed shut behind them.

Shadow ventured farther into the room and found the light switch on the wall. He flicked it on and a dim light filled the room, which had changed drastically since the last time he'd seen it. The bed, shelves, dresser, and curtains were gone to be replaced by a desk, chairs, and wooden blinds.

Liz was sitting behind the mahogany desk with her feet up on the table. She was wearing a black jacket with a red rose pin on the chest. She smiled at Shadow and gestured for him to come in.

Shadow approached the desk in confusion, "Liz… we need your help. We want Cosmo out!" he said.

Liz shook her head sadly and stroked the white cat sitting on her lap, "Shadow, we've known each other many years, but this is the first time you came to me for counsel, for help. I can't remember the last time that you invited me to your house for a cup of coffee, even though my wife is godmother to your only child. But let's be frank here: you never wanted my friendship. Ah, you were afraid to be in my debt?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"And now you come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married, and you ask me to do murder?" Liz continued.

Sonic stepped forward, "Alright Liz, enough with the Godfather parody, this is serious business." He said.

"Ah, I see." Liz said standing up. She placed the cat on the desk and walked around to the hedgehogs, "Very well, I shall give you justice."

"Liz…" Sonic mumbled angrily,

"Some day, and that day may never come, I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day -- accept this justice as a gift on my daughter's wedding day." Liz said.

"Oh shutup!" Sonic shouted, "You don't have a daughter and you're not Don Corleone!"

Liz pulled off the jacket and threw it at Sonic, "Excuse me for trying to be dramatic." She said smugly, "Well, I've been expecting you anyway."

Liz went around the desk and pulled out blueprints from a drawer and laid them out, "Alright, what we want to do is get Cosmo out of the picture without Tails finding out about it. You two will have to lure him away for just long enough while I go after Cosmo and burn that little weed!"

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Shadow asked.

Liz covered the prints with her hand, "I have my ways." She said, "By the way, why do you two want to kill Cosmo so badly?"

"I can't stand that flower!" Shadow shouted, "She made us both look like fools in that episode! She just managed to fly straight through that damn gravity field while Sonic and I were just floating there like idiots!" Shadow let out an angry growl, "It just makes me so angry!"

"Is it the same for you, Sonic?" Liz asked.

"Um… sure let's go with that." Sonic said with a shrug.

"Alright. You two just make sure that Tails is away from Cosmo at exactly 5:03 PM tonight and our little weed problem will be no more." She said with a sinister smile.

Sonic and Shadow turned and quickly left Liz's room. "She scares me." Sonic said with a tremble.

"I know." Shadow agreed.

_Later that day…_

Shadow glanced up at the clock. 4:35, plenty of time to get Tails away from Cosmo.

As he stood up from the couch he was sitting on he paused realizing that they didn't have a clock in the living room. Hmm… the house was doing its evil workings on his mind again…

Just then the front door flew open and Komodo, Dana, and Mel all ran inside, "HEY!" Komodo shouted, "What's with the plot suddenly ending?"

"I was just starting to like those green buttons." Dana said wiping away a tear.

Shadow groaned irritably; their presence could only cause problems…

"Liz got bored with it." He explained, "If you still want to play with the time machine it's in the garage."

"YAY!" Komodo shouted. She was about to run for the garage when Dana grabbed her arm and stopped her, "It's a trap! He's trying to get rid of us!" she explained.

Komodo glared down at Shadow, "What's the big idea, hedgehog?" she demanded.

Shadow looked up at the clock again to find it wasn't there. "Damn this house…" he mumbled. Then he looked up at the three girls, "You three should just go, alright. Sonic and I have some work to do so-"

"Don't tell us Liz has decided to type yaoi!" Dana demanded.

"OH DEAR GOD NO!" Shadow screamed, then he paused and glanced over at the sonadow fangirls in the audience who were glaring at him, "N-not that there's anything wrong with it but… Liz doesn't type that kind of coupling…"

"Then what's going on?" Mel asked, "Don't worry, we can keep a secret."

"We can?" Komodo asked.

Then Liz came down the stairs with a bucket of nails in her hand, "Ah, there you three are!" she said, "I need help constructing a death trap in the backyard."

"Is it for Sonic?" Komodo asked hopefully.

"No. I don't start construction on that for another few months." Liz replied, "Come outside and I'll explain everything."

Shadow glared after the three as they left. Just then he was hit by a falling clock. "AHA! I _knew_ there was a clock in this room!"


	46. The Rube Goldberg death machine! w00t

**A 'Rube Goldberg' is a machine that does something incredibly simple with many steps that have absolutely no point. It was created by Rube Goldberg. xD**

**Chapter 46- Rube Goldberg death machine! w00t**

Liz led the three girls out into the backyard and placed the bucket of nails underneath the tree. Then she turned to face her friends, "Well, you see… we're going to kill Cosmo." She said.

"Fascinating." Komodo said, "Any particular reason why?"

Liz paused in thought, "No… not really." She replied with a smile.

Komodo frowned, "I daresay that's not a very good reason. One might even dub such an effort to be rash, despicable and biased on the utmost of levels." She said.

Liz just scratched her head in confusion, "Uh… yeah probably." She mumbled.

There was a long moment of silence and then Komodo spoke up again, "So, are we going to use chain-guns or poison?" she asked with a smile.

Mel stepped forward angrily, "Wait! Komodo was right!" she said, "We can't kill Cosmo; think how crushed Tails will be!"

Liz groaned, "That's why we're doing it behind his back!" she said, "When he notices she's gone we'll just say she…"

"-was called back to her planet by her tree mom!" Dana said, "Count me in! That weed is right up there on my shit list."

Liz smiled then looked over at Mel, "Looks like you're on your own here Mel." She said, "Geez, first Chris and now Cosmo. Why don't you just go hang out with Big while you're at it?"

Mel's face flushed an angry red and she turned and headed to the house, but before she went in she turned and looked back, "I don't care what you say! Chris is NOT gay!" then she ran into the house.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Yeah well Mr. Tanaka recalls differently." She said holding up a video cassette.

Dana and Komodo just stared at it, "What's on there?" Dana finally asked.

"You don't wanna know." Liz said tossing it in her bucket of nails, "Anyway, we have a lot of work to do in just a little time." She reached up and pulled her blueprints out of a branch in the tree.

Dana looked up in the branches and opened her mouth to speak but couldn't really find words to correctly ask her question.

_Inside…_

Sonic came down the stairs and found Shadow being attacked by a non-existent clock. He stared for a moment but then shook his head sadly, "Umm… Shadow we should really find Tails and Cosmo." He said.

Shadow seemed to snap out of a trance and looked up, "There's a clock trying to eat my soul!" he shouted.

"It's just the house being evil again." Sonic replied, "Come on, we don't have much time!"

Shadow stood up cautiously and followed Sonic into the basement. Tails was sitting on a couch next to Cosmo. She was telling him about how she got to the house; it was a long story involving asking for directions from disturbed passers, three train hijackings, a cab, and a horse and buggy, so I'm just not gonna get into the details.

Sonic grabbed Tails by the arm and pulled him up, "Hey buddy!" he said loudly, "What're you doing down here?"

"Just catching up with Cosmo." Tails said with a smile.

"Umm… hey, Shadow wants to show you something upstairs!" he said shoving Shadow forward.

"I do?" Shadow mumbled.

"Yeah, but… uh Cosmo can't come…" Sonic added.

Tails blinked twice in confusion but then shrugged, "Okay." He said standing up, he looked back at Cosmo, "I'll be back in a minute."

Shadow turned to face Sonic, "What am I supposed to say to him?" he demanded.

Sonic just smiled, "You're the Ultimate Life Form remember? You'll think of something." He said slyly.

Shadow glared at Sonic for another moment then headed upstairs with Tails behind him.

Sonic looked down at Cosmo who was sitting there with a smile, "So Sonic, what have you been up to lately?" she asked.

Sonic shrugged, "Oh just… running around trying to avoid being blown up for the most part." He said.

Cosmo giggled, "You're so funny, Sonic!" she said, "It's no wonder Tails looks up to you so much!"

Sonic smiled weakly at her, "Um… I'd better get going." He said. Then he ran upstairs after Shadow and Tails.

He came into the kitchen to find Shadow holding a frying pan and Tails unconscious on the floor, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sonic screamed.

Shadow smiled, "Liz's evil has finally taught me something useful." He said.

Sonic glared at the black hedgehog, "Look Shadow, I'm starting to think this whole thing isn't such a great idea." He said.

Shadow's eyes became wide, "What are you talking about? It's all going perfectly!" he said.

"Yeah but… Tails is my best friend! I feel terrible about tricking him like this… and Cosmo is so nice and sweet. She's never meant to hurt any of us!" Sonic insisted.

Shadow's stare became hard, "You've gone soft on us! I should have known the great hero would do something like this." He shouted raising the frying pan.

Sonic backed away, "S-Shadow! Don't do anything you'll regret later."

Shadow smiled evilly, "Oh, don't worry- I won't regret this!"

Liz stood back and admired her great trap in the backyard, "Ah, it's beautiful." She said a tear forming in her eye, "I think this is how a mother feels."

"You're starting to scare me." Dana said from behind.

Liz glared back, "_Starting_? I've scared you since the day we met." She said.

"True… so what exactly is this going to do?" Dana asked.

Liz pointed at the trip wire in front of the door, "Well, when Cosmo walks out that string is going to snap. The pet food is going to drop making the hamster in the wheel run which will start this conveyor belt that carries the coffee to the-"

_Ten minutes later…_

"-and that finally sets off the blowtorch which cuts the last string that drops this two ton weight on top of Cosmo." She finished.

Dana paused, "So… what's with all the different steps? Why couldn't it just be one string that sets off the weight?" she finally asked.

"Because this way is much more interesting." Liz said with a silly smile, "Best part is it all happens in a fraction of a second."

Komodo glanced at the clock in the tree, "It's five exactly." She said.

"Great. Three minutes to spare." Liz said. Just then Mel and Chris came around the side of the house.

"Oh crap." Liz mumbled.

"Hey guys!" Chris shouted, "What're you doing?"

Liz pulled out a red pill and gave it do Dana, "Do your worst." She whispered.

Dana smiled and chased Chris into the front yard. Mel ran after them, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Liz smiled at her genius, "Komodo! Go inside and get Cosmo to come out the back door." She said, "Shadow and Sonic should have done their job by now."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to be filming of course." Liz said pulling out a video camera, "How could something so beautiful not be put on the internet for all to enjoy?"

Komodo shrugged and went around the front so as not to set off their evil trap. She went in the front door and saw Shadow dragging Sonic and Tails' bodies into the garage. She stared for a moment but then headed down the stairs into the basement.

Cosmo was still sitting on the couch waiting for Tails to come back. She looked up at Komodo as she came down, "Hello. Have you seen Tails?" she asked.

"Um… he's waiting for you outside." Komodo said with a wicked smile.

Cosmo smiled at her, "Oh, thank you." She stood up and went to the door and opened it. Komodo looked away just as she opened the door. A moment later a loud splat was heard and Liz scream with joy.

Komodo looked back and saw the door had closed behind Cosmo, thank God. She went back upstairs and out the front door and found Chris hanging from the roof with his Matrix gear on screaming out random quotes and Mel trying to strangle Dana.

She ignored them and went around back where Liz had, unbelievably, already cleared everything. "What did you do with Cosmo?" Komodo asked.

Liz smiled, "The Metarex paid me fifty bucks for her corpse." She said, "Don't know why but I think they just wanted to burn her."

Komodo raised an eyebrow but then just shrugged, "Well… since she's gone now what?"

Liz paused then threw her hands into the air, "TIME FOR POPCORN!" she screamed running into the house.

Komodo followed her into the house and into the living room upstairs. Shadow was sitting on the couch wiping blood off his hands with a rag.

Amy came downstairs and glanced around, "Where's Sonic?" she asked.

Shadow stopped and hid the rag under a pillow.

Liz came in with a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch next to Shadow, "So, since Cosmo 'decided' to leave, I guess we'll have to tell Tails the heartbreaking news. Where is he, Shadow?" she asked.

Shadow paused for a moment, "Well…" he started, "I think he-"

Just then Sonic and Tails came out of the garage looking dazed, "Oh there he is!" Shadow said with a smile.

Tails stumbled forward then looked into the living room, "Where's Cosmo?" he asked.

"She got called back to her own planet." Liz said, "She said she was sorry that she couldn't say goodbye."

Tails' eyes filled with tears, "Oh…" he mumbled, "Alright." Then he turned and went up the stairs to his room.

"He'll get over her. He did last time." Liz said.

Sonic shook his head and then went up to Shadow angrily, "How dare you attack me like that!" he shouted, "I can't believe anyone could be such an ass!"

Shadow simply shrugged, "Well you wanted to go back on our deal. If I didn't stop you then you would have warned Cosmo."

"Did you see how Tails felt?" he demanded, "I can't believe I actually was part of your evil plan for awhile! You guys are just terrible!" With that the hedgehog turned and stormed into the kitchen.

Amy stared down at Liz and Shadow, "You guys… killed Cosmo?" she demanded.

Liz smiled, "Let's keep that on the down low." She said, "Tails will just feel even worse."

Amy shook her head disapprovingly and then ran after Sonic.

Liz groaned, "What's with them?" she demanded, "Doesn't Cosmo annoy them out of their minds?"

"I think they have souls." Shadow reasoned.

"Perhaps." Komodo said taking some popcorn, "At least now we don't have to worry about any other characters we don't like appearing out of nowhere."

Just then the doorbell rang and a voice called out, "SONIC! It's Sally!"

The three froze in fear just staring into space for a moment. Then finally Shadow pulled out a shotgun, "I'll handle this one." he said as he left the room.


	47. Behind the Scenes

_**Behind the Scenes of Me, Myself, and Sonic**_

"Hey! Shadow!"

Shadow turned around and saw Sonic approaching him from across the studio, "What now?" he demanded, "We've already discussed this- Liz won't change the script!"

"No, not that!" Sonic said walking past Shadow to the buffet behind him, "You were about to take the last chili dog."

Shadow glared, "I can't believe I actually signed a fifty chapter contract to work with _you_." He said angrily.

Sonic just shrugged, "At least it's almost over, right?" he said, "Then you can go back to space and mope around on the ARK all you want."

Shadow grabbed a cup of coffee off the buffet and walked away. "Hey, where're you going?" Sonic called after him.

"Wherever you aren't." Shadow called back.

"Emo…" Sonic mumbled as he bit into his chili dog.

Shadow left the studio and went out to his trailer. He opened the door but before he could go in someone jumped out at him, "AHA!" Liz screamed, "Where are you hiding it?" she demanded, "Don't play games with me! I know you had something to do with this!"

Shadow looked at Liz's "Sherlock" clothing and groaned, "Not this 'eight thing' again!"

Liz pulled out a pipe and stuck it in her mouth, "Precisely, ol' chap." She replied, "The eight has been stolen! But not announcement eight as was last time, this time CHAPTER EIGHT HAS BEEN STOLEN!"

Shadow glared at her, "One of the chapters has been stolen?" he grumbled angrily, "That's just silly, even for you."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "You seem to know a lot about this chapter business." She said, "And what, may I ask, was THIS doing in your trailer?" Liz held up a red bra.

Shadow turned bright red, "THAT'S NOT MINE!" he shouted.

Just then Hannah walked by, "Hey that's mine!" she said taking the bra from Liz. Then she continued on her way.

Both of them stared after her, "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN MY TRAILER?" Shadow screamed running after her.

Liz placed the pipe back in her mouth and strode off to the studio where Sonic was now chatting with Knuckles. Both of them stopped immediately when she entered, "Oh don't tell me…" Sonic mumbled.

"Ah, boys!" Liz said upon seeing them, "It seems that there's been a kidnapping!"

"Why don't you just go search your fan character, Levee?" Knuckles asked, "She had it last time."

"Yes, but Levee isn't in this story now is she?" Liz said with a smile.

Sonic groaned, "Why don't you just rewrite the announcement?" he asked.

Liz glared, "I'm afraid it's much more serious than that!" she said sternly, "Announcement eight is safely in my profile. This time it's _Chapter_ Eight who has been abducted."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "You mean an entire chapter has gone missing?" he asked.

Liz nodded, "Unfortunately. However, I'm on the case so you can bet that it will be safely back in place before this chapter is at an end." She added with a smile.

Then she turned and marched off, "At least she doesn't have Komodo following her around being 'Watson.'" Knuckles said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Liz said turning around, "I'll have to go find her!" Then she sprinted out the door to find Komodo.

"So my doctor says it's from the smoking but… hey, we're all gonna die eventually, right?"

Tails was standing behind the studio with a cigarette in his hand while talking to an older female fox. "So, what character do you play in this series?" she asked.

"The character has my name but he's some whiny fanboy." Tails said rolling his eyes, "I can't stand my job."

"Well, how long have you been acting?"

"Eh, about a year now." Tails replied exhaling smoke, "My contract's almost up so I can get out of this hell hole soon."

"Where do you plan to go?"

Tails smiled at her, "Doesn't matter. I'm not picky."

Just then Amy poked her head around the corner, "Tails- we're about to start shoot- are you _smoking_?" she shouted when she saw the cigarette.

"Get lost, pinky. I'll be right there." Tails said. Amy glared at him and left.

Tails dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, "I'd better get going. Maybe I'll see you later." He said with a wink. Then he turned and headed off towards the studio entrance.

He came inside and found the others crowded around the set. Sonic winked at him, "Hey, Tails! Who was the girl you were talking to out back?" he asked.

Tails shrugged, "Some whore who asks too many questions." He replied.

Then Liz ran into the room closely followed by Komodo who had a bowler cap on her head and a notebook in her hands, "You fellows should get started on the next chapter. Komodo and I are off to search the rest of the building for traces of the missing chapter."

"How are we supposed to do the chapter without you?" Sonic demanded, "You're the one who makes everything happen!"

"The authoress can stand in for me." Liz replied blowing bubbles with her pipe.

"What do you mean? I thought you were the authoress…" Rouge said.

Liz smiled, "Who do you think is typing this?" she replied, "I'll call her." Liz ran out of the room to find a payphone. Komodo tipped her hat at the others and ran after her.

A moment later Liz came back dragging an identical girl grasping a laptop, "NO!" she screamed, "I'M BUSY DAMMIT! YOU MAY NOT HAVE A LIFE BUT I DO!"

Liz pushed her towards the others and she glared at all of them, "You're all going to suffer this chapter!" she said opening the laptop, "I guarantee it!"

They took a step back cautiously, "Liz… is this a good idea?" Shadow asked but she and Komodo were already gone.

**Thought I'd try something different for once.**


	48. The Black Box

**Chapter 48- The Black Box**

_Outside the studio…_

Kaute stood staring at the large building that had replaced Liz's home, "How the hell did this get here?" he demanded.

Science Teacher was behind him twiddling a scalpel in her fingers, "Some strange plot twist, perhaps?" she offered.

Kaute shrugged, "Whatever. So long as Tails is still there I don't really care what the house looks like." He said, then he glanced around, "Where's that stupid Egghead anyway?"

"I think he got chapter eight!" Science Teacher said excitedly, "I just wonder what he plans to do with it."

"Hello you two." They both turned around to see Eggman floating towards them in his mechanical flying… thing and sipping tea.

"Where is it?" Kaute asked.

"Where's what?"

"The eight!" Science Teacher said, "Didn't you steal it?"

"Of course not!" Eggman said, "That would be redundant. Liz's fan character and I stole it in the last version of this story."

"But… if you didn't and neither of us did… then who did?" Kaute wondered aloud.

"Who cares? The good thing about this situation is that Liz is too busy searching for it to pay any attention to us! Sonic and the others are sitting ducks!" Eggman said happily.

"He's right." Kaute shrugged, "She brought in some replacement and I haven't seen her do anything but type on that damned laptop she constantly carries around."

"Well, I suppose we should stop standing at the top of her driveway and go somewhere to plan this out." Science Teacher said, "We should hurry before Liz finds the chapter."

"I think we have awhile. Last time it took her quite a few chapters to find it and it was just by accident." Eggman reasoned. Nevertheless the three hurried off to their favorite cyber café.

_Inside…_

Shadow sat on the couch staring at the TV but ever vigilant for a rogue clock to jump off the walls.

A few minutes rolled slowly by when suddenly he stood and shouted, "WHERE THE HELL IS LIZ? This scene was supposed to be over ten minutes ago!"

Sonic came into the room and stared at him, "Calm down. She has to be around here somewhere." He said.

Shadow pulled out a script and tore it up, "You know what? Fuck this! Three more chapters are NOT worth this."

"You're not going anywhere!"

Shadow and Sonic looked up to see Liz sitting on the chandelier that… was suddenly there… with the laptop in her lap, "You signed a contract. Leave now and I'll sue your ass for all you've got!" she said.

"What have you been doing up there?" Shadow demanded, "I've been waiting for you to come in and read your lines!"

"Someone has to type this crap." Liz mumbled looking back at her laptop.

"I'm shocked to be saying this but I liked the old Liz better." Sonic said, "At least she was interesting. The real Liz is just creepy."

Liz glared down at him, "You'll pay for that." She said angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Sonic mocked, "_Type_? Oh I'm scared."

"You should be." She said as she pressed rapidly at the keys of her laptop.

Suddenly Sonic was hit by a falling cinderblock. Hehe, I enjoyed that.

Sonic stood up and rubbed his head, "Ugh… I need to go lay down." He mumbled heading for the stairs. On his way up he tripped and fell all the way back down.

"OH COME ON!" he screamed up at Liz.

She only snickered and went back to typing.

Sonic went slowly up the stairs and made it this time. He went into his room cautiously and closed the door. He turned around and screamed. Standing in the middle of his room was Komodo, still in her bowler cap and Watson coat, "What are you doing here?" Sonic demanded, "Shouldn't you be off with Liz trying to find the chapter?"

Komodo shrugged, "I suppose so." She said, "However, it appears there is a bit of more important business I must attend to before gallivanting about on a quest for a missing piece of literature."

Sonic just stared at her, "Why do you talk like that?" he asked finally.

"Sophistication, old boy." Komodo said taking of her hat, "Now that I'm here I've something I need to give you." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small black box about the size of her palm. She looked at it for a moment then held it out for Sonic to take.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a present."

"Um… why?"

"It's not for you!" Komodo said quickly, "I want _you_ to give it to somebody else!"

Sonic stared down at the box and then reached out to grab it, "Who?" he asked.

Komodo only smiled, "Open it. I think you'll know."

"WATSON! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Komodo put her hat back on, "Must be off. Cheers!" Then she turned and dove out the window.

Sonic looked down at the small box in his hand in confusion. After a moment he cautiously lifted the lid and stared inside. His eyes became wide, "Oh… my GOD!" he cried.

Komodo stood up and dusted her jacket. Then she headed farther into the backyard where Liz was looking at the tree with a magnifying glass, "There you are, Watson!" she said, "It seems as though the chapter came by this way."

Komodo looked at the tree to find a grouping of letters in the tree. "Obviously the chapter is trying to tell us something by leaving these particular letters behind." Liz said, "We should try to put them together." She began to pull the letters out of the branches and started to shift them around on the ground to form a sentence. Komodo pulled out her notebook and wrote down all the letters.

Sonic came down the stairs into the living room where Shadow was trying to force Liz to come down from the chandelier. He stopped trying to hit her with a broom for a moment and looked at Sonic immediately noticing that his face looked unusually pale.

"What's up with you?" Shadow asked.

"_I_ know." Liz said with a wicked smile.

Sonic glared up at her, "This is _your_ fault." He mumbled angrily, "You made Komodo give me that damned box!"

"What box?" Shadow asked.

"Don't bother yourself with my problems." Sonic said with a shrug, "I think I'll just go along with it so Komodo doesn't impale me…"

Just then Tails came down from his room, "Hey guys. What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sonic said, "How have you been holding up?"

Tails smiled weakly, "Alright I guess." Then he turned and headed into the basement.

"He's been taking Cosmo pretty hard." Sonic said sadly.

"He'll get over it." Shadow said picking up the broom and whacking Liz again.

Sonic glared at Shadow, "You have no feelings for anyone but yourself." He said angrily.

"I kind of trained myself to have no feelings after Maria was murdered." Shadow replied, "If you don't feel bad for anyone else it's easier to solve your own problems."

Sonic growled and followed Tails into the basement.

"EUREKA!" Liz cried. She stood up from the grass and stared down at the sentence she had made, "I've figured out what the chapter has been trying to tell us!" she cried triumphantly.

Komodo looked down at the sentence, "Knuckles retreated into the bathroom and locked the door." She mumbled, "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that _Knuckles_ is the perpetrator!" Liz shouted, "And he's hiding in the bathroom with our chapter! Come on!" Liz ran into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom door in the hallway.

She banged on the door with her fist, "Open up, Knuckles!" she shouted, "I know what you're up to!"

"GO AWAY!" Knuckles shouted.

Liz tried the doorknob but it was locked, just as the sentence had implied, "You won't get away that easily, Knuckles!" she shouted. Komodo came up the stairs and watched as Liz kicked in the door and ran in.

Komodo followed and just stared into the bathroom. Liz was standing there staring, dumbfounded, at Knuckles.

"What are you doing?" Komodo asked.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Looks like your shaving your legs." Liz said.

Knuckles looked down at the shaving cream on his legs and the razor in his hand, "Ok… maybe it _is_ what it looks like."

"Um… so you _didn't_ steal the chapter?" Liz asked.

"No. I didn't." Knuckles replied. Then he glanced at the two of them, "Hey, could you guys not tell anybody about this?"

The two glanced at each other then looked back to Knuckles, "We can't make any promises." Liz replied. Then the two ran out the door, slamming it behind them.


	49. Reichenbach Falls

**Chapter 49- Reichenbach Falls**

Sonic paced back and forth on the bottom stair holding the box in his hand. He opened it once more and stared inside for a moment. "Oh God… how am I going to do this?" he mumbled.

"What's that?"

Sonic slammed the box shut and turned around. Tails was standing below him, "Sonic… was that-?"

"Shhh!" Sonic demanded glancing around, "Don't tell anybody, alright? I'm still not sure how I'm going to give it to her…"

Tails smiled, "I think that's sweet." He said, "Where did you get that?"

"Well, Komodo kind of gave it to me and indirectly told me to give it to Amy…" he mumbled, "But now that I think about it, it doesn't seem so awful."

Tails smiled, "Well, she's right over there." He said pointing over to the couch, "It's now or never."

Sonic puffed out his chest, "You're right!" he said, "I should just get it over with."

He stormed across the basement over to Amy who was staring up at the TV as she watched Hannah play SA2B. "Amy?" he said.

Amy turned around and Sonic felt his courage run like a catholic from 'The Exorcist' movie. "What is it Sonikku?" she asked sweetly.

Sonic felt his face flushing a bright red, "Um…" he felt along the box he was holding behind his back, "It's nothing… never mind." Then he turned and ran back to Tails.

Tails rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah… get it over with, huh?" he groaned.

"Come on! I have a whole other chapter to give it to her." Sonic retorted, "I'll get around to it." Then he turned and sprinted up the stairs. Tails heard the distant sound of his door being slammed two floors up. He shook his head sadly, "That guy has issues." He mumbled. Then he went out the back door and sat underneath the tree and pulled out a cigarette.

"Hey, since when do you smoke?"

Tails looked up to find Liz and Komodo sitting in the tree.

"Since we started this God-forsaken story." He replied.

"How very out of character." Komodo said.

"Well my character is young and annoying. Sure, tons of people love me the way I am but I should defiantly toughen up a little, don't you think?" he said, "I mean I can't always be the dependant fanboy, can I?"

"Precisely my thoughts, Tails." Liz said with a smile, "I'm starting to like you more and more. It almost makes me feel bad we killed Cos-" she paused mid-word, "Oh crap…"

"YOU KILLED COSMO? YOU BITCH!"

Shadow had abandoned all hopes of getting Liz off the chandelier and was about to go into the kitchen when he heard, "OH GOD SOMEBODY STOP HIM! HE'S GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!"

Shadow ran outside to find Liz trying to beat back a hysterical Tails who had, somehow, gotten a flamethrower.

The Liz upstairs was giggling to herself as she typed about Tails scorching her imaginary counterpart.

Shadow grabbed Tails and pulled him back, "What's gotten into you?" he demanded.

"That bitch killed Cosmo!" he shouted.

Liz looked over her shoulder at the hole burned into her coat, "Great job, Tails!" she said angrily, "Now I have to go upstairs and get another coat." She stormed past them and went upstairs. Komodo jumped down from the tree and followed her.

Sonic came out just as Liz and Komodo were heading in, "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I just found out that Liz _killed_ Cosmo!" Tails shouted, "Did you know about this?"

Sonic paused and looked away, "Sorry…" he mumbled, "I wanted to say something but Liz…"

Tails just stared sadly at the ground, "I can't believe she's really gone…" he groaned.

"Oh suck it up!" Shadow said, "Eventually you'll forget all about her."

"You didn't forget about Maria." Sonic retorted.

At the mention of the name Shadow fell to the ground and screamed, "OH GOD WHY MARIA! WHYYYYYYY?" and he began to froth at the mouth.

"That reminds me of when he was in the straightjacket." Sonic said with a smile.

Shadow snapped out of it and stood up, "Hey, you guys have been talking a lot about this whole story thing and none of you have been attacked! How come it's only when I say this is a story that-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was tackled by a horde of therapists and bound in a straightjacket. "OH COME ON!" Shadow screamed once they had left.

Hannah came out the door and smiled at Shadow. She went up to him and shoved a sock into his mouth, "Try not to choke." She said simply, "I'll be in your trailer."

Shadow's screams of protest were muffled as Hannah went around the side of the house. Tails glared down at Shadow, "You didn't have anything to do with Cosmo's death did you?" he asked.

Shadow said something but it was muffled.

"He did." Sonic replied, "He knocked both of us out and hid us in the garage so we wouldn't interfere with Liz's plan!"

Tails glared down at Shadow, "How could you?" he demanded, "Especially since you know what it's like to lose someone you love!"

Shadow groaned and fell backwards on the grass.

Tails stormed past Sonic and into the house. Shadow looked up at Sonic hopefully but he just glared at the black hedgehog for a moment. Then turned and followed Tails inside. Shadow's screams were muffled but Sonic heard enough to know that whatever he was shouting contained more than the recommended daily dose of profanity.

Liz pulled off her jacket and threw it on the floor where it exploded. She seemed to take no notice of the flaming jacket and turned around and opened her closet. A small grouping of letters fell at her feet. "Komodo look!" she cried, "Another clue!"

Liz grabbed another jacket and slipped it on then fell to her knees and began to shuffle around the letters again. Komodo watched excitedly as Liz put the final letter into place, "Rouge had retired onto the bed." Liz read aloud.

"Perhaps Rouge has something to say about this business. She must be on her bed!" Liz shouted standing up. She ran out of the room and burst into Rouge's room, "WHERE'S THE CHAPTER BATGIRL?" she shouted.

Rouge sat up from where she was lying across her bed reading and stared at Liz, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You must know something!" Komodo said, "The chapter left us a clue that said you would be right here and you are!"

Rouge paused in thought, "Did it ever cross your mind that these could be red herons?" she asked.

Liz paused, "No." she said simply, "Now what do you know about the chapter?" she demanded holding a magnifying glass up to Rouge's face.

"I don't know anything." she insisted, "I swear!"

Liz glared at her, "Very well. We'll be back with a search warrant."

Then she ran out of the room with Komodo close behind. As she left the room another small grouping of letters was suddenly dumped on her head, "AHA! MORE CLUES!" she screamed.

Rouge rolled her eyes and continued to read.

Sonic was sitting downstairs at the table staring angrily at the black box which he had placed in front of him. Liz was sitting at the opposite end of the room glaring at him as she typed away.

The other Liz came sprinting down the stairs and fell on her face. However, she jumped back up and ran over to Sonic, "Alright, what do you know about the eight?" she demanded.

"Just that you and Komodo are looking for it and that it was a pretty sucky chapter anyway." He replied calmly.

"Aha! So you have a motive!" she screamed.

"What makes you think I took it?" Sonic asked.

Komodo held up her notebook, "We just found letters left behind by the chapter. 'Sonic and Liz were sitting in opposite corners of the room.' And there she is." She added pointing over at the Liz in the corner typing away. She glared up at the three and continued to type away.

"How do you know it wasn't referring to her?" Sonic asked.

"Are you accusing _me_ of stealing the chapter?" Liz said glaring down at the hedgehog, "Why, I'm the one looking for it!"

Sonic groaned and looked back to the box, "Leave me alone, Liz." He said, "I don't have your dumb eight."

Liz glared down at him, "I've got my eye on you, hedgehog!" she said. Then she turned and marched off into the kitchen to keep searching. Komodo followed close behind.

As they left Shadow stormed into the living room with what was left of his straightjacket hanging from his arms. Sonic stood up and took a few steps back, "Whoa… Shadow calm down!" he shouted when he saw Shadow's infuriated expression.

Shadow leapt at Sonic and tackled him into the table, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU LEFT ME OUT THERE?" he screamed as he had Sonic in a chokehold, "THE FANGIRLS CAME BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Amy, having heard the commotion from downstairs, ran up and saw Sonic being strangled. "Stop that!" she shouted running forward. She grabbed Shadow and pulled him off Sonic, "What do you think you're doing hurting my Sonikku?" she shouted.

Shadow ignored Amy and glared down at Sonic, "I've had enough of you, faker!" he shouted, "Meet me in the backyard at twilight. This ends _today_!" with that he turned and stormed up the stairs.

Liz stood up from her corner and closed her laptop, "See you lot at sundown." She said cheerfully. Then she turned and marched out of the house.

Sonic stared after Shadow, "Did he… just challenge me to a death match?" he asked.

"Oh Sonikku you can't!" Amy cried, "What if you get hurt!"

Sonic glanced down at the black box still on the table. Then he looked back up at Amy trying to push it from his mind, "I can't back out." He said solemnly, "Shadow and I have been at each other's throats for too long. He's right. We have to end it!"

Amy stared sadly at him but then turned and went into the kitchen without a word.

_Switzerland…_

"Why are we here?" Komodo asked glancing down at the falls.

Liz glanced around, "I'm not entirely sure." She replied, "But this is where that last clue told us to go." Then she stuck her pipe into her mouth.

"How did you get 'Reichenbach Falls' out of those letters?" Komodo asked in confusion, "This place was never mentioned in your chapter."

Liz glanced out at the falls from the ledge they were on, "Well… that's true." She mumbled, "This could just be some sort of hoax…"

"You know this is the place where Sherlock Holmes was supposed to die in the books." Komodo added.

Liz ignored this statement glanced back at the path to see a young Swiss boy coming towards them with a piece of paper in his hands. She pulled her gaze away from him and looked down at the rock wall she was leaning against. Her eyes became wide as she saw another grouping of letters at their base.

While Komodo was looking out at the falls she bent over and began to rearrange them. She placed the last letter into its spot and stared down at her sentence for a moment with wide eyes, realization flooding into her mind.

The boy had reached them and went up to Komodo, "Miss! I've been sent from the hotel you're staying in. There is a sick Englishwoman there who wishes to be seen by an English doctor." He said handing her the note, "They've requested you return immediately."

Komodo stared down at the note, "How silly." She said, "I'm not English and certainly not a doctor… in fact we didn't even check into any hotel."

Liz looked back at Komodo, "Come now dear Watson," she said, "Don't deny this woman the right to a doctor from her own home country. Imagine how terrifying it must be to die in a foreign land."

Komodo stared at Liz, "You seem quite serious all of a sudden." She said, "Why's that?"

Liz looked back out at the falls, "Just go along now. I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright." Komodo mumbled. She turned and went back down the steep path towards the town.

The young boy glanced at Liz and then ran after her.

Liz turned and watched her go and then looked back out at the falls, "Now… where are you?" she mumbled.

**TO BE CONTINUED ON FRIDAY!**


	50. The End

**Hehe, that's right! I _didn't_ update yesterday! Why you ask? Hey! MY birthday, MY rules goddammit! **

**That and I didn't have any time to finish it… what? I didn't know we were actually doing something for my birthday! –cough- Anyway, here it is: the dramatic conclusion!**

**Chapter Fifty- The End**

Tails paused and looked up, "Ugh… she spelled out the number again." He mumbled. Then he continued up the stairs towards Sonic's room and knocked on the door.

Sonic opened the door and stared up at Tails, "Hey…" he mumbled.

"I heard from Knuckles that you and Shadow going to fight to the death in just twenty minutes." Tails said, "What's really going on?"

"For once Knuckles isn't exaggerating." Sonic said with a shrug, "Shadow challenged me so I couldn't say no."

"Well… Knuckles is taking bets in the front yard… and he's charging admission."

Sonic groaned, "Well, let him. It doesn't matter anyway."

"And he's having the Chaotix team construct a stadium for the fight." Tails continued.

Sonic paused, "Wait… he's building a stadium in the backyard?" he asked.

"The _back_yard?"

Sonic and Tails looked down the hall to see Knuckles glaring at them, "Great… now they have to tear down the one in the front and restart in back." He mumbled. Then he went down the stairs shouting for the Chaotix to stop building.

Sonic rolled his eyes and went back into his room, "I'm not worried." He said, "Shadow shouldn't be that hard to beat, right?"

"I saw him downstairs tearing phonebooks in half."

Sonic swore under his breath, "Well, it's too late to turn back now." Sonic insisted, "I'll just have to hope for the best."

"Sonic this is a _death_ match! One of you is going to die!" Tails shouted.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Sonic finally screamed, "I'M FREAKING OUT! I HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO GET READY FOR THIS FIGHT, KICK THE SHIT OUT OF KNUCKLES, AND GIVE THAT GODDAMNED BOX TO AMY!"

After his explosion Sonic seemed to calm down. He sighed and sat on his bed. "Tails, do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure, anything."

"I want you to go downstairs and get Shadow into saying something about the story. That should buy me some time." Sonic said standing up again.

Tails smiled, "My pleasure." Then the kitsune turned and ran off to the basement.

Sonic picked up the box. He stared at the black cube sitting in his palm for a moment before putting it down again. "I'll just beat up Knuckles first…" he mumbled to himself.

_Downstairs_…

Tails went down into the basement and saw Shadow on the floor bench pressing the couch. He stared for a moment but then approached him, "Hey, Shadow…" he said.

Shadow threw the couch down and stood up, "What do you want?" he demanded angrily.

"Actually it's about this fight, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Tails asked.

Shadow glared down at the kitsune, "Are you questioning my superiority to Sonic?" he demanded.

Tails took a step back, "Calm down, Shadow…" he said holding up his hands, "We all know _you_ are the ultimate life form."

"Damn right!" Shadow shouted, "I don't care what those bastards at SEGA wrote in the script…" he added in a mumble.

Tails stared up at Shadow sure he had completely lost his mind, "I'm just saying, think of all you guys have to live for. You really shouldn't go through with this."

Shadow only continued to glare, "Sonic sent you down here didn't he?" he asked.

Tails felt his face flush, "Of course he didn't…" he said.

"And he told you to try and get _me_ to stop the fight. Or did he tell you to make me get attacked by those therapists again and you just decided to try and talk me out of the whole thing first?" Shadow demanded.

Tails just stared back up at Shadow for a moment then turned and ran up the stairs again.

Shadow watched him go and then looked at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes left. Just enough time to beat the shit out of Knuckles. He went out the backdoor to find Knuckles being held in a choke hold by Sonic. He stared for a moment then just leaned back against the door to watch and enjoy.

He paused from watching Knuckles suffer and looked up at the huge stadium that had appeared in the yard. Espio and Charmy stumbled out looking exhausted closely followed by Vector.

"We did a nice job, eh Shadow?" Vector said with a smile, "Of course if Espio and Charmy weren't slacking off the whole time then maybe we could have finished it faster…"

"WHAT?" they both screamed, "You didn't do anything! _We_ built it!" Espio shouted.

"Guys please!" Vector said holding up his hands, "I'll only deduct half your pay!"

_Boggly Woods…_

Punio was sitting outside the Great Tree when he heard a loud scream and a large green crocodile landed in front of him.

Vector sat up and rubbed his head, "Gee, that 'lil Charmy sure packs a punch…" he mumbled.

_Back at the house…_

Shadow watched as Vector flew off into the distance and looked back down at Charmy who was steaming. "Nice shot." He said.

Charmy and Espio stormed off and Knuckles, who had managed to escape Sonic's wrath, ran up to the entrance as a crowd of people ran around the side of the house and held up tickets that Knuckles had sold him mere minutes ago.

Shadow shrugged and went into the stadium. Sonic watched him for a moment then followed.

Inside Amy was watching from the living room window. She sighed sadly as Sonic went into the stadium and looked away. Tails came into the room, "Hey Amy. What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her stressed look.

"I'm so worried about Sonic." She said, "What if Shadow hurts him?"

"Don't worry; Sonic can handle himself." Tails replied, "Come on, don't you want to be there to support him?"

Amy paused but then nodded and followed Tails out the back.

Sonic walked into the arena and looked around. There was a single circular ring in the middle and seats all around with three large entrances spread out evenly. There was even a second level hanging over the first. As he looked up he saw Liz sitting in this balcony still typing on her laptop.

Hundreds of people were flocking into the stadium to watch; half of them were fangirls of either Sonic or Shadow… some both. Sonic even thought he saw the Queen of England sitting somewhere on the second level but looked away from the crowd and up at the ring where Shadow was standing waiting for him. He glared up at the black hedgehog and jumped into the ring. "Ready to go down, faker?" Shadow said menacingly.

Sonic didn't respond. He looked over as Dana climbed into the ring wearing a black and white striped referee shirt, "Alright hedgehogs, here are the rules… no rules. Just kill each other, okay?" she smiled and stepped out of the ring and blew a whistle.

Amy, who was sitting next to Tails in the front row, bit her lip nervously, "Be careful Sonikku." She mumbled.

Shadow was about to leap at Sonic and attempt to rip off his head when he cried out and fell to his knees. Sonic stared for a moment at but then saw a scalpel protruding from his leg and his eyes became wide, "Oh shit it's them!" he shouted.

Shadow looked down at his leg and his eyes became wide as well, "Oh God! Not her again!"

Suddenly all three doorways slammed shut locking everyone in. A second later a voice rang over the intercom-

"Espio and Charmy were able to install an intercom in just twenty minutes?" Shadow asked.

Yes. Now shutup.

"Wait, I-"

THERAPISTS!

"AUGH!"

_Hello Sonic Team! Looks like we caught you at just the right time; there's no where to run this time and no authoress to save you!_

Tails glanced around urgently, "It's Kaute!" he mumbled sinking down in his seat, "Eggman and Science Teacher must be in here too!"

"What are we going to do? There's no way out!" Amy whispered.

"I have an idea!" Tails said pulling out a cell phone. He hid under his seat and Amy heard him whispering into it.

A moment later the samurai cashier jumped down from the balcony and landed, sword drawn, in the center of the ring.

A moment later Science Teacher and Eggman followed. "I must admit, I've never been happier to see you, Sonic." Eggman said with a malicious smile.

Sonic sighed, "What do you three think you're doing?" he demanded, "You know we can kick your butts. Why do you even bother?"

"Who do you mean by '_we'_?" Kaute asked gesturing at Shadow who was struggling in a straightjacket again.

Sonic glared at him, "Great time to question the writer, Shadow." He mumbled.

"Wait just a minute here!"

They all paused and looked as Knuckles jumped into the arena, "That's the spirit, Knux!" Sonic shouted, "Come on, let's beat these losers down!"

"What? No I'm not here to help." Knuckles replied, "I just need to address the audience." He turned away and looked at the crowd, "Attention everyone: It seems as though Shadow has been disqualified from the match due to mental instability-"

"UNTIE ME AND SAY THAT YOU FUCKING RED BASTARD!"

Knuckles glanced at Shadow then continued, "It seems as though Sonic will be fighting the 'Allies' instead of Shadow now. So if everyone could please give me their tickets I'd be happy to resell them to you for the new fi-"

Before he could finish Sonic picked up Knuckles and threw him out of the ring into the wall. Then he turned around again to face the Allies.

"He's annoying." Science Teacher mumbled.

"You have no idea." Eggman replied, "Anyway, why don't we just kill all of them and get this over with."

Kaute whistled and several people in the audience stood up and pulled out swords. "OH GOD THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Tails screamed from his seat. Then he stood up and ran up the stairs and hid in the balcony.

Amy stood up on her seat, "Don't let them get to you Sonikku! Take them down!" she cried.

Sonic blushed, "You three are going to be sorry you ever showed your faces around here!" he said.

Shadow was trying to inch his way to the side of the ring.

Sonic glanced at him but then looked back, "But at least open the doors and let all these innocent people out!"

"Why, don't you want your fans to see you die?" Eggman said with a smile.

Luckily for Sonic the fangirls were on his side; about a dozen of them leapt onto Eggman's floating device and began to beat on him for even suggesting such blasphemy.

Kaute and Science Teacher just stared for a moment while Eggman was being beaten on but then joined in the scrap trying to kill the fangirls. Sonic also leapt in and just started beating on all of them, fangirls included.

Suddenly one of the doors to the exit exploded and Komodo ran in looking quite distressed. She didn't take any notice of the fight going on and instead screamed, "LIZ IS DEAD!"

_Everything_ stopped.

There was a long pause and then Sonic asked, "E-excuse me? Did you just say Liz died?"

Komodo held up a note, "She was pushed over Reichenbach Falls by the person who stole the eight!" she said, "She wrote this note before and explained it all to me!"

"Wait… Liz can't die in the future she-" Sonic paused and looked up at the balcony at the Liz sitting with her laptop, "OH MY GOD!" he screamed, "_YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO TAKES OVER THE WORLD!"

Liz stopped typing and stared down at him, "I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"If Liz isn't going to conquer the world then it must be you!" he shouted pointing at her.

"Ah, Sonic seems to know a lot about this business but perhaps I can explain it better."

Komodo turned around to see Liz standing in a very wet trench coat with her pipe in her mouth, "You're alive!" she shouted.

The Liz in the balcony shrank down in her seat and swore under her breath.

"Yes I am." Liz said walking past Komodo into the arena, "You see, when we arrived at Reichenbach Falls I spotted another grouping of letters at the base of the rock. They rearranged to the sentence 'Liz made a pact with herself.' Of course this means absolutely nothing to any of you but to Liz and me it has significant meaning.

"You see a long time ago when this story was deleted Liz said she never wanted to type it again so she promised herself she never would. She abandoned her old account and made a new one to keep writing her old story, _Keeper of the White Rose_ and didn't at all plan to continue this one. Nonetheless, people messaged her and asked where she had gone and what happened to her story. Of course, Liz was very unhappy about it but she put the story back up anyway."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sonic asked.

Liz turned and pointed up to the balcony, "_She_ is the fiend who stole chapter eight!" Liz exclaimed, "The writer stole the chapter in an attempt to lure me away and kill me so the story would end!"

Everyone was now staring up at Liz, "Alright!" she shouted standing up, "It's true! I stole your damn eight and left all those fake clues to lead you around aimlessly! Then the chapter left behind that real clue and you figured it out before I could kill you. But how in hell's name did you survive that fall?"

Liz only laughed, "Silly, I have authoress powers too, remember?" she replied.

Liz glared, "You and your stupid plot holes." She shouted, "This whole story is a stain on the face of literature! How do you sleep at night?"

"You're the one writing this you know." Sonic reminded her.

"SHUTUP! I WAS FORCED!" Liz screamed.

"Enough of this silliness." Liz said taking the pipe from her mouth, "Where are you hiding the eight?"

"Right here!" Liz pulled a flash drive out of her pocket, "Take the damned thing!" she threw the drive down and Liz caught it.

Liz smiled, "There were other ways to go about ending the story, dear." She said tucking the flash into her coat, "In fact I think Tails has already, unknowingly, taken steps to the end."

"What?" Tails asked peering over the edge of the balcony near Liz, "I didn't do anything."

"Ah, but weren't you on the phone just a few minutes ago?" Liz said with a smile.

Just then a rather large woman in a stop and shop uniform came in through the destroyed entryway. She looked around for a moment then spotted the cashier in the ring, "Kaute!" she screamed.

He let out a small scream, "Oh God it's the manager!" he shouted dropping his sword. The other cashiers scattered into the crowd to hide.

The manager strode into the ring and went up to Kaute, "Have you been running that cashier mafia again?" she demanded, "I told you if I caught you messing around with that again it'd be you job!"

Kaute fell to his knees, "Please no! I can change!"

"Kaute, you're _fired_!" she shouted. At the word 'fired' Kaute collapsed onto the floor and let out a strange gurgling noise.

Tails, who was standing in the balcony, gave out a cry of delight, "Finally!" he screamed.

While everyone else was watching Kaute, Science Teacher had picked up Shadow, who had been knocked unconscious when he fell off the ring and hit his head, and was sneaking towards the door. However, she was stopped by an old man in a blue suit and graying hair, "Lorraine?" he said with a smile.

Science Teacher dropped Shadow and stared, "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I received a call from a young fox who was under the impression that you were going to dissect his friends." He replied, "I thought it would be a lovely idea to drop by and see how my ex-colleague was doing."

Science Teacher's eye twitched, "Back off Jonathan." She mumbled angrily.

"I see you haven't changed much." He replied, "Tell me, is it true you're currently involved in a plot to take revenge on a band of video game characters?"

"SHUTUP!" Science Teacher screamed covering her ears. Then she ran out the door, and the man followed her.

Eggman just watched her run away, "Crap. Now I'm alone." He mumbled.

"No, I believe Tails called someone for you too." Liz said.

A SWAT team stormed in the door and surrounded Eggman, guns raised.

Eggman swore aloud and they led him off to jail. Yay!

As they led them out the door Liz smiled and replaced her pipe in her mouth, "Good work, Tails." She said, "Quite a show."

One of the SWAT members paused as he was leaving and looked at Liz, "Hey! You're that girl!" he shouted, "You're the one who robbed that bank and escaped prison and disap-"

Before he could finish Liz had kicked him across the face and knocked him out, "Well, seems as though I've overstayed my welcome." She said, "Farewell friends, perhaps our paths shall cross again someday!"

With that she tore off her coat and hat and ran out the door. A moment later they heard shouting and wheels screeching in the distance.

There was a momentary pause but then Komodo coughed loudly into her hand and glanced up at Sonic. He stared for a moment then paused and looked at Amy standing there in the crowd.

He took out the box and went up to her, "Amy…" he mumbled, then he opened the box and held it out to her, "Will you marry me?"

Amy let out a psychotic squeal and tackled Sonic to the floor, "YES!" she screamed. She pulled the ring out of the box and slipped onto her finger.

"Awww." Komodo sighed, "That's so cute."

"What a nice ending." Tails said, "Everybody wins."

"Except me." Kaute said raising his hand.

"Yeah, I have to find a new head cashier too." The manager mumbled.

The Liz in the balcony smiled widely and slipped on a pair of sunglasses, "Just call me employee of the month!" she said happily. Then she jumped from the balcony onto the ring and picked up Kaute's sword and ran out the door. The manager ran after her shouting angrily.

Sonic stared after for a moment but then his eyes grew wide, "OH GOD!" he screamed, "SHE'S GOING TO USE THE CASHIER MAFIA TO TAKE OVER SEGA AND FANFICTION DOT NET AND DESTROY THE WORLD! I have to stop her!"

He tried to run after her but Amy was already dragging him off to look at wedding dresses.

A moment later people decided that it was all over and began to leave. Just then Hannah walked into the stadium and glanced around, "What did I miss?" she asked Komodo.

Komodo just shrugged, "Nothing important." She said. Then she walked away into the sunset… even though the sun had already set…

**Fin**

**It's over!**

**And if you're expecting a sequel then you shouldn't be. I _may_ write a continuation of the Future Looks Bleak but I haven't made up my mind yet.**

**EDIT: uh... okay... SO I LIED! Go look at the sequel that I'm currently working on.**


End file.
